DEVUÉLVEME MI LIBERTAD
by chio77jvqr
Summary: FABERRY UA. RACHEL SABRA QUE TAL VEZ LA LIBERTAD NO ES LO QUE QUIERE, RACHEL /QUINN
1. Chapter 1

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 1:un alma rota

era posible que siendo un lugar de enseñanza allá errores así pensaba Rachel frustrada Rachel iba caminado a persuada al salir de su clase de historia como pues después de clase se había quedado para darle una leve conferencia de cómo se debía preparar una clase pues era deplorable como alguien se podía equivocar tanto siendo un maestro de una institución como McKinley y ahora tenia que llegar tarde por su culpa al club glee la hora que mas esperaba por su puesto donde podía ser ella misma tenia que apurársela puntualidad debía ser esencial

tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien al frente asta que ya era demasiado tarde poco sabia que ese seria el principio del fin que cambiaria su vida cuando por fin pudo levantar su vista del suelo "por que a mi" pensó cuando vio el uniforme rojo pero no cualquiera sino la de el capitán de las porristas la que se encontraba al frente de ella santana López. Con una mirada de fastidio reflejada en su cara sabia lo que venia pero eso no evitaba que doliera cuando de repente Rachel fue sacada de sus pensamientos porque santana comenzó a hablarle con desprecio

S:pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí a Rapaul- dijo con tono de superioridad

R:santana yo lo…-pero fue callada rápidamente

S: tu nada enano sabes no deberías de estar en las nubes aun no se por que te crees una estrella si -comenzó con una voz burlona- eres irritante, fea y narizona siento lastima de Finnepto por tener a alguien como tu

Rachel estaba tirada todavía y santana aprovecho que pasaba un jugador con un slushie y se lo vacio lentamente en la cara y con cierta malicia agrego-pronto el vendrá a buscarme por que se dará cuenta de lo insignificante que eres

Con eso se alejo riéndose de ella por que la trataba así estaba segura de que ella no había hecho nada pero tenía que estar bien solo era santana pronto estaría en el club glee le serviría un poco de paz después de lo ocurrido pero cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta escucho que sus compañeros de club estaban a hablando de ella

K:no entiendo como la soportas finn- decía kurt –tu podrías estar con algo mejor que esa cosa que se cree mejor que todos pero que al final no es nadie su voz es lo único que tiene

M:no digas que su voz es impresionante cuando a vemos personas -señalo así misma- que somos mejores que ella pero el Sr. Shue no lo ve, todo lo saben o no-todas los del club rieron en afirmación

K: aparte es egocéntrica, egotista y ni que la necesitáramos tanto

Después mas miembros del club se unieron el primero fue puck

P:mi princesa judía caliente es una verdadera perra pero es necesaria tenerla no es que tengamos una fila esperando a unirse pero la verdad creo que si seria mejor sin escucharla aun que sea por tan solo un minuto

T:es cierto además todos tendríamos una oportunidad de cantar

A: seria respirar paz sin ella-simulaba una respiración- ven se siente la calma sin ella

K: y no nos as dicho finn por que sigues con ella-dijo kurt asiendo que retrocediera-por que no vas a decir que la encuentras atractiva o si- lo dijo con cara de horror

F:puede que sea una perra total egocéntrica y totalmente irritante-pensó Rachel que por fin alguien la defendería que tenia una persona que de verdad quería estar con ella pero cayo mas cuando escucho lo siguiente-pero parece un animalito herido en busca de amor-decía con cara afligida- y yo le tengo lastima saben el asco que me da besarla sentirla tan pegajosa solo me tengo que repetir que es un acto de caridad para no vomitar cuando tengo su boca sobre la mía que asco pero bueno eso me saco por ser bueno-parecía como si fuera el mayor sacrificio del mundo

Rachel estaba en shock como podían decir eso sobretodo finn que pasaba con todo el amor que le profesaba y entonces cuando pensó que no se le podía partir mas el corazón que nada podía ser peor se equivoco por que su novio termino con la poca confianza que tenia en si misma

F:saben que solo por la gran lastima y desesperación que encuentro en sus ojos tengo que fingir que la amo decírselo me causa nauseas pero en fin es lo que tengo que hacer-con una mirada de asco puro-pero saben que me imagino cuando se lo digo-todos asintieron para que siguiera- que es a santana a quien se lo digo ella si es una verdadera mujer-y al escucharlo decir eso se acordó de santana y lo que le acababa de decir

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salírsele por los ojos y dejaban un rastro por sus mejillas"lastima" las palabras le resonaban en su cabeza como podría haber sido tan estúpida y creer ciegamente en su amor.

Corría por los pasillos tenia que alejarse cuando llego al auditorio se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar sin control asta quedarse dormida en un rincón en su mente estaban todas las voces que le decían cuan perdedora eran a lo largo de los años, para después aparecerle los rostros de sus compañeros de glee y como había podido pensar que alguna ves la apreciaron estúpida eso era no tenia otra definición para si misma. cuando Rachel despertó estaba todo oscuro pero menos le podía importar solo quería ir a casa y olvidarse de todo pero cuando llego al estacionamiento le faltaban dos llantas

R:por que a mi dios-se dijo así misma mientras caminaba por las calles no la dejaban en paz todas esas imágenes y esas voces lo horrible que era cuando de repente le pusieron un pañuelo en la boca "que me pasa por que todo se vuelve negro no no….no n… "fue lo ultimo que pensó mientras perdía el conocimiento

Cuando poco a poco comenzó a despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en ropa interior y con unas cadenas junto con otras mujeres cuando vio sobre su cabeza un enorme cristal pero no pudo ver lo que había en ellos

Del otro lado de la habitación

El presentador dijo

P:y bien ejecutivos que les parece

: trajiste buena mercancía esta ves –decía una mujer con una mirada profunda y maliciosa pero a la vez inmensamente fría

P: señora Fabray estoy feliz de que sea de su agrado- decía sabiendo que los Fabray eran los más ricos del país con todos sus emporios multimillonarios –mu bien cual va a escoger ya sabe para divertirse un poco

: quiero llevármela a ella –señalo a la pequeña morocha con mirada pérdida, una sonrisa burlona aparición en su rostro

P: muy buena elección señora Fabray nadie la a tocado será la primera déjeme preparar la habitación-estaba a punto de salir cuando

:no me as entendido quiero comprarla -decía un poco mas seria con una mirada fría pues comenzaba a enfadarse

P: pero no es lo que ofrec-intento pero eso la enojo mas

Antes de que terminara lo miro furiosa queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada y nada en con parición con la mirada fría de antes ahora quería matarlo

:soy judy Fabray y nadie me niega nada entendido estúpido - y dijo con suficiencia-dígame ahora el precio sea cual sea lo pagare no es cono si no lo tuviera

P:34 millones de dólares

J: así me gusta-cuando por fin pudo verlo lejos de su vista dijo- pequeña tu serás un gran regalo- con una sonrisa que prometía mucho por venir


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 comienzos de una nueva vida

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

:soy judy Fabray y nadie me niega nada entendido- y dijo con suficiencia-dígame ahora el precio sea cual sea lo pagare no es como si no lo tuviera

P: 34 millones de dólares

J: así me gusta-cuando por fin pudo verlo lejos de su vista dijo- pequeña tu serás un gran regalo- con una sonrisa que prometía mucho por venir

Rachel estaba perdida por segunda ves perdió el conocimiento todavía no sabia donde se encontraba cuando y por que le dolía tanto la cabeza pero ahora en lugar de encontrarse en un lugar frio y totalmente encadenada como la primera vez que despertó ahora se encontraba en una cama suave pero cundo levanto la vista vio que no solo se encontraba en una cama suave sino que en una habitación pero no cualquiera sino que era de ensueño asta el mas mínimo detalle estaba perfectamente colocado para darle un toque elegante que seducía a querer ver mas pero que al mismo tiempo se vea triste y desolado sin ningún tipo de vida .

Quien podría dormir hay y mas importante que así ella allí no podía ser que terminaría su vida violada lo mas seguro en manos de un sicópata pero tenia que ser fuerte no podía acabar su vida así tenia que ser una estrella de Broadway por eso cuando ese loco se apareciera ella lucharía no se iba a dejar tan fácil después de todo ella era Rachel Berry .

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cando alguien abrió la puerta cuando Rachel voltio no supo que pasaba solo que frente a ella estaba un ángel era rubia ojos de un color verde o era avellana no estaba segura pero de seguro abrían sido la perdición de muchos que recibieran su mirada por que te dejaban totalmente a su merced pero que tenían un toque frio casi melancólico y elegante pero no por ello era débil sino que toda su aura destilaba confianza y poder

La bella mujer no registraba a Rachel tal pareciera que no estaban en la misma habitación cuando Salió pudo dar un respiro tal parecía que estaba conteniendo el aliento y ella no sabia que mas hacer

Al en otra parte de la mansión Fabray

:mama se puede saber que así una chica en mi habitación- decía la joven Fabray pues le había tomado por sorpresa aquello ,pero sin duda tendría algo que ver su madre y lo confirmo a penas contesto

J:hola quinnie es tu regalo-decía como si nada pasara -sabes me costo mucho deberías de estar agradecida-decía la mujer con una mirada de inocencia y agregaba-no todos los días gasto 34 millones de dólares por un regalo o si

Q: pero madre-estaba confundida- por que

J: simplemente para que cambies un poco tu humor hija-no la miraba solo voltio para otro lado

Q:y por que yo habría de querer a una persona madre-se estaba comenzando a molestar por la actitud de su madre pero debía recordar mantener la calma

J: sencillo hija no as estado con nadie y hace tiempo que me dijiste de tus preferencias y yo solo quería ayudarte hijita-Quinn sabia perfectamente que solo lo hacia por querer controlar con quien estaba y esta joven parecía la ideal para su madre no comprendía por que y decidió dejarlo así

Q:pero eso no quiere decir que me tengas que comprar compañía-decía con una mirada tajante-si yo la quisiera ya la hubiera conseguido

J:lo que tu diga pero no digas que no pienso en ti-decía dándole la espada para salir pero antes se detuvo en la puerta y se giro-por cierto tu hermana llega en dos semanas- y salió sin decir mas

Quinn no podía estar mas frustrada tendría que salir de esta como fuera ya suficiente tenia con que su hermana fuera a estar en la casa y mas frustrada estaría con este regalo si se podría referir así a la muchacha en su cuarto .

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos tenia que ver que estaba asiendo su regalo como lo decía su madre cuando entro la vio entretenida con uno de los retratos cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia comenzó a hablar

R: yo… no se lo que estoy haciendo aquí-dijo nerviosa pero lo siguiente lo dijo con seguridad-y exijo que me dejen en libertad

Con una sonrisa sínica de lado, y lo pensó mejor tal vez esta muchachita no seria tan mala idea

Q: deja me ver si entiendo tu exigiendo -decía con un tono frio pero con cierta burla en ella- tu no puedes exigir ahora me perteneces y aras lo que yo te diga y te aguantas entendido- su voz era fría carente de emoción aun que tenia una sonrisa en la cara

R:nadie pude obligarme hacer nada que yo no quiera este es un país libre-lo dijo para dejarle claro que ella conocía sus derechos, pero se ofendió inmediatamente cuando la rubia comenzó a burlarse de ella

Q:haber niña-todavía riendo por lo adorable que era y por el lindo gestó que ahora tenia

R:ni que fuera mas grande que tu-dijo interrumpiendo a Quinn por que sinceramente se veían de la misma edad o al menos eso creía Rachel

Q:yo te digo como quiera ahora me perteneces –dijo alzando la voz-y amenos que tengas 34 millones de dólares a la mano y me puedas pagar ahora tu eres mía

R:no tienes derecho cuando salga

Q: cuando salgas que-Quinn no sabia por que estaba haciendo esto pero que mas esta pequeña morena la estaba sacando de quicio

R: te voy a demandar esto no quedara impune-decía desafiándola

Q: y quien te va a creer a parte que no vas a poder salir de aquí, y en esta casa se hace lo que yo digo ,y por si intentas salir vas a ver que resultados te trae – lo dijo con el tono mas burlesco que podía

R: pero pero

Q: pero nada esta va a ser tu nueva vida acostúmbrate entre mas tiempo tardes mas vas a sufrir- Con eso Salió sin ver atrás

R: pero que se cree esa, es cierto que es la mujer mas hermosa que e visto en toda mi vida con esos ojos que no se como pero que te asen sentir expuesta cuando te miran y aun que solo me mostro una mirada fría no se puede negar que te hace sentir que te paraliza si bien esa sonrisa sínica es perfecta pero que digo esa detestable-termino refunfuñando por como le había afectado esa descarada rubia

No podía ser Rachel tenía que pasarle algo así su vida ya era mala ahora le sumaban esto Rachel solo se dejo caer en la cama comenzó a dar vueltas tratado de encontrar una solución cuando se levanto vio la puerta pero no tenia muchas esperanzas de que estuviera abierta pero la curiosidad le gano fue a la puerta y sorprendentemente estaba abierta y pensó que quizá tenia una oportunidad de escapar pero tenia que a serlo con mucho cuidado puesto que tenia que ser muy silenciosa.

Al salir de la habitación todo estaba tranquilo no había nadie que le impidiera su paso camino unos pasos pero por mas que caminaba no encontraba la salida todo parecía un laberinto que no tuviera fin como alguien podía andar aquí sin perderse pensaba Rachel mas y mas cundo encontró lo que parcia ser una salida alguien la tomo por detrás

:adonde vas bonita-decía una voz que la hizo temblar

R:pero que

Se encontró de nuevo con esa mirada que tal parecía que no la iba a dejar hay con una sonrisa la dueña de esos ojos color avellana

Q:te gusto tu paseo-el sarcasmo goteaba

R:pero como

Q:enserio creías que te iba a dejar escapar tan fácil-decía socarrona-no pongas esa cara que sabia que lo ibas a intentar-y agrego –pero no sabia que te ibas a tardar tanto en decidirte o por que creíste que deje la puerta abierta-era una trapa se regano por tan tonta

Rachel estaba un poco perdida como podía una mujer ser tan sínica con todo lo que había hecho solo le demostraba que estaba jugando al gato y al ratón

R:por que lo hiciste

Q:bueno quería ver lo que hacías haber si eras tan inteligente de seguir una orden –cundo dijo esto la miro a la cara-pero veo que solo eres bonita pequeña

Rachel tenia las mejillas rojas como esta desconocida le decías eso si era el ejemplar de la belleza esto solo la hacia mas nerviosa

R:yo..no se-Quinn la para en lo que trataba de decir

Q:no digas nada y mejor ven es hora de comer –cuando Quinn vio que iba a protestar termino diciendo- no digas nada niñita

Rachel no izo mas que seguirla que le quedaba cuando estuvo a la par de ella

R:no me puedes hacer esto debes déjame ir

Q:no

R:por que no

Q: simplemente por que no quiero

Rachel comenzaba enfadarse no era posible que solo la retuviera allí por que quisiera todos tenían derecho a la libertad como es que esta sínica no podía comprenderlo pero antes de mencionar nada habían llegado a un hermoso comedor

Q:siéntate a mi lado y no digas nada

R:yo no recibo órdenes de nadie qu-Rachel estaba diciendo cuando Quinn la tomo de las manos y la mira intensamente cuando estuvo segura de que la escuchaba continuo

Q:mira niñita yo soy tu dueña y aquí se Hace lo que yo digo me escuchaste

Pero ates de que pudiera contestar Rachel una voz las trajo a las dos a devuelta

J:hay hija que bueno que ya estas jugando con ella mírala se ve tan tierna

Q: madre no estoy jugando con ella y ahórrate tus comentarios-lo decía irritada

J: Quinn que humorcito te cargas

En su discusión ninguna pudo ver la cara de incredulidad de Rachel que no podía creer que esto todavía podía ser mas bizarro

J:bueno vamos a comer y niña como te llamas

A Quinn se le había pasado aquel detalle en todo el tiempo que había pasado con la chica

R:yo bueno me llamo Rachel –decía insegura pues nada de esto podía ser mas raro

J:que bien querida yo me llamo judy Fabray para lo que necesites –decía amable pero algo en ella decía que no podía confiar

Q:bueno basta de presentaciones y tu ven y siéntate- le decía a Rachel que no podía mas que asentir

Tras curio la cena en completo silencio todo el mundo estaba en lo suyo Rachel estaba mas que desesperada por salir de esa casa de locos algo que no pudo evitar cuestionar es que como es que había llegado aquí que era lo que había hecho para merecer esto

En lo que la cena pasaba Rachel ya estaba mas que resignada a que no tenia que hacer para salir por que no iba a poder pero la mayor pregunta que se hacía y estaba toda vía sin resolver ¿Qué es lo que harían con ella? Y te mi a sea cual sea la respuesta al terminar de comer judy fue la primera en hablar

J:bueno chicas las dejo para que se conozcan-decía en tono pícaro parecía que trataba de insinuar a algo mas

Q:madre por favor-Quinn sabia lo que estaba insinuando su madre pero la mirada tan perdida de Rachel le decía que ella no y sorprendida por que tenia una aspecto protector con la muchacha que apenas conocía no estaba segura de la respuesta pero por ahora no quería conocerlo

J:solo digo quinnie- salía con una sonrisa

Q:vamos

R:a donde

Q:a mi habitación claro

R:y donde voy a dormir

Q: conmigo-Quinn no espero respuesta y se fue caminando y como lo esperaba Rachel la siguió

R: pero-trataba de protestar

Q: pero nada tu harás lo que yo diga

Cuando estaba caminado por los pasillos de nuevo a la habitación de Quinn no se habían hablado nada. Quinn no tenia ni idea de por que no la había dejado ir por el momento no tenia caso pensar mas solo dejaría pasar el tiempo

Mientras tanto en los Ángeles

Otra rubia que estaba en una habitación de hotel tomándose una copa después haber tenido sexo salvaje con una desconocida siempre era lo mismo amaba su vida que mas podía pedir su vida era vivir sin complicaciones ninguna mujer le había atrapado el corazón y seguiría así no tenia ninguna prisa por encadenarse a alguien mas bien le daba pánico a Charlie pero poco sabe lo que a uno le espera pensó pero rápidamente desecho la idea estaba bien así y seguiría no cabía duda. Cuando de repente entra por la puerta una rubia de ojos azules y le dice

: Estas bien-decía la otra rubia

C: si estoy bien Brittany- para cundo se da la vuelta ve la cara que le esta poniendo-por que me miras así

B:otra por que haces esto si Quinn estuviera aquí no estaría asiendo esto

C:si ya se la perfecta de mi hermana claro tenias que mencionarla

Charlie estaba fastidiada de que se la mencionaran suficiente tenia con tener su cara por que eran gemelas que para todo el mundo le recordara lo perfecta que podía ser aun teniendo la misma cara

B:no es por molestar Charlie sino que deberías de buscar algo mas serio no toda la vida tienes que estar sola

C:cuando encuentre a alguien que valga la pena lo are Britt no voy a dejar que nadie ni nada me aleje de ella te lo aseguro por que desde el momento que la conozca va a hacer mía y nuca la dejare ir-mostraba una mirada soñadora

Charlie tenia una mirada soñadora que indicaba que lo que estaba diciendo era enserio y al mismo tiempo estaba Quinn preparándose para dormir mientras pensaba en esa pequeña morocha que estaba en su habitación y que le daba mucha gracia su gestos.

Cuando Quinn salió del baño se encontró con una escena muy tierna. en un rincón estaba Rachel sin saber bien donde iba a dormir si en el suelo o en el pequeño sofá si estaba pequeña pero no para tanto tendría que dormir sentada en ese sillón

Q: que pasa-dijo Quinn de nuevo mostrando su actitud fría y indiferente

R: es que no se donde voy a dormir-decía nerviosa

Q: en la cama-dijo con el mismo tono

R: pero y tu donde vas

Quinn la corto a media frase

Q:vamos a dormir en la misma cama ya bien-se acostó y le dejo un espacio

Rachel dudo por un momento pero era mejor que el piso así que se acomodo cuidadosamente y pensó mi nueva vida y rato después se quedo dormida por otro lado Quinn siguió un rato mas despierta contemplado a la bella niña a su lado para después dormir


	3. Chapter 3 conociendote

Capitulo 3 conociéndote

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Al amanecer Rachel se despertó temprano pero no pudo encontrarla y asta hora no se había percatado de que no conocía el nombre de ella en todo el tiempo que habían compartido y no sele había ocurrido preguntárselo pero no le duro mucho los pensamientos que tenia cuando entro Quinn al cuarto solamente con toalla alrededor de su cuerpo con algunas gotas que caían por su cuello y Rachel no podía tener la mente clara ante esa visión que la descomponía pero no sabia que le pasaba nuca se había considerado gay no es que le molestara por que tenia dos papas pero es que nuca se lo había planteado Quinn se metió de nuevo al cuarto de baño

Cuando volvió a salir de nuevo Quinn ya vestida Rachel se le quedo mirando a lo que Quinn le pregunto

Q: ¿Por qué me miras?

R: es que trato de recordar si me dijiste tu nombre

Q: eso importa-se a repitió de a ver contestado así y luego dijo - bueno mi nombre es Quinn

R: perdón no debí preguntar –decía Rachel

Q: veo que aprendes rápido niñita-decía con indiferencia-prepárate que hoy será un largo día

Con eso salió de la habitación dejando Rachel totalmente confundida que tenían que hacer hoy pero cuanto mas rápido se apurara más rápido lo averiguaría pero que se podría cuando estaba pensando en esto una empleada apareció en la puerta

M:bueno señorita aquí le traigo la ropa que encargo para usted la señorita Quinn –dijo mientras colocaba un hermoso vestido color amarillo suelto con unas zapatillas a juego-dijo que la esperaba dentro de media hora en el comedor

R:pero yo no se donde queda

M:si seme olvidaba yo la llevare cuando termine

Con eso salía sin decir mas. Bueno aun tenia tiempo para relajarse para ver lo que le tenían preparado no tenia que ser tan malo si no ya lo hubieran hecho con eso solo se consolaba Rachel

En los Ángeles

B:y que vas a hacer cuando llegues sabes que tu madre no esta muy contenta contigo

C:no se Britt pero algo se me ocurrirá-dijo en un tono alegre –pero de seguro que ni siquiera le importa asta creo que se olvidado que llego dentro de poco seguro que esta con la señorita perfección

B:no seas así con Quinn es tu hermana

C:no Britt ella no es mi hermana es solo un obstáculo en mi vida y no dudes que si tengo oportunidad a un que sea la mas mínima la destruiré-esto lo dijo con una mirada de determinación

B: Charlie no deberías de guardar tanto odio en especial a Quinn ella no te a hecho nada

C:nada tenerme así en la sombra no es nada, que en cada maldita cosa que quiero ella este presente para arrebatármela ¡que nuestro padre se allá muerto por su culpa!-decía con un profundo rencor

B: eso no es cierto tu bien sabes que eso fue un accidente-decía con una mirada preocupada en su rostro-un carro se les atravesó eso en ningún momento fue su culpa

C:quizá pero mi padre era el único que realmente me quería ahora mi madre solo tiene ojos para Quinn yo no importo en la casa

Decía abatida desde que su padre había muerto ya nada había sido igual para Charlie solo quería ganarle en lo que fuera a su hermana y no descansaría asta demostrarle a ella y a su madre que Quinn no era tan perfecta la destrozaría como se lo había dicho a Britt. Solo se preguntaba cuanto dejaría de sentirse así vacía solo con eso tuvo una mirada nostálgica soñando con algo que tal vez nuca podría encontrar

De nuevo en la mansión Fabray

Quinn estaba sentada cuando entran en su despacho

M: señorita la muchacha de su habitación ya esta lista-la mujer de servicio estaba apunto de retirarse cuando le habla Quinn

Q: antes de que salga escúcheme bien –dijo con el tono fría que la caracterizaba-lo que necesite o pida sele cumplirá menos salir entendido y si llega a salir usted será la responsable y no quiero ni mencionar lo que le pasaría

M:si mi señora lo que usted diga-dijo con temor

Q:bien estaré con ella en un momento

Quinn trabajando en un presupuesto pero esto podría esperar un rato tenia que conocer a esa joven que tanto le intrigaba y no sabia el por que. mientras pensaba esto comenzaba a pasarse un lápiz por los delicados labios en un movimiento lento como tratando que con eso se le rebelara el afán que tenia con Rachel sonaba tan bien entre sus labios pero tenia que dejar sus pensamientos por que no la podía dejar esperando

Caminando por lo largos pasillos no dejaba de notar que estaba nerviosa por el encuentro poco le había pasado desde que había dejado de sentir aquel día que no venia bien recordar por eso alejo todo eso y se concentro en lo que venia así cuando entro en la sala se quedo sin aliento al ver a Rachel hay parada con una mirada perdida y viendo cada uno de los retratos la contemplo de arriba a bajo definitiva ese vestido amarillo asta un poco mas de las rodillas con un corte en el hombro y las zapatillas a juego y con un ligero maquillaje que dejaba ver que su belleza era natural. Era la elección perfecta y se sentía orgullosa de haberla elegido

Q: veo que estas entretenida-dijo volviendo a su pose fría normal

R: perdóname es que estaba viendo las-se interrumpió- no volveré a hacer nada que tu no ordeno –bajo la mirada por que no podía ver la mirada fría que estaba recibiendo era demasiado cruda para poder soportarla

Q:creo que es necesario conocernos después de todo tu estarás mucho tiempo aquí-dijo suavizándose un poco

Rachel pensó que era un sarcasmo por que de hay nuca podría salir era una prisionera en una jaula de oro pero no podía decírselo por que de seguro se enojaría y no quería estar bajo su enojo estaba segura que no traería nada bueno

Q:se que quizás estas pensando que es sarcasmo-bruja pensó Rachel-pero e decidido que tal vez podríamos tener un trato

R:y… que seria…por que déjame-no termino por que Quinn volvió a hablar

Q:no es nada malo solo será que me Pagés el dinero que te invertí y ya-decía con una mirada que hipnotizaba a Rachel

R: pero de donde crees que yo voy a sacar todo ese dinero esta loca-decía con burla por que de donde iba a sacar 34 millones de dólares pero que se le quito rápidamente la sonrisa cuando miro a Quinn

Q:pues es precisamente de lo que te quiero hablar-decía seria pero con un tono mas amable del semblante frio de ase un momento-que te parecería trabajar para mi yo te pagaría un buen sueldo con el que así me irías pagando

R:y si no aceptara cuales serian mis opciones

Q:no tienes muchas aceptas y tienes la esperanza de salir algún día de aquí o simplemente no aceptas y te quedas encerada aquí conmigo toda la vida don de no te entra ni un rayo de luz y solo lo que yo quiera que pase contigo será a lo que tendrás derecho-dijo todo esto con su tono frio

R:entoces acepto lo de trabajar contigo-dijo pasando saliva

Q:y bien que puedo saber de ti-dijo seria pero ya solo neutral

R: no tengo ni idea de que quieres saber de mi-dijo tratando de quitarse todos los nervios que tenia

Q:todo no quiero que me ocultes nada me gusta saber con quien estoy trabajando así que comienza-era cierto lo que dijo pero no podía negar que quería conocer mas de ella que con cual quiero otra persona que había trabajado para ella

Rachel estaba sorprendida pero no podía negar que era una buena forma de conocer a la gente con la que ibas a trabajar y así comenzó

R:bueno me llamo Rachel Berry soy judía y tengo dos papas Hiram y Leroy Berry, tengo una magnifica voz si me permites decirlo estudio estudiaba en McKinley me encanta barbará streisand que si tengo que agregar por que déjame decirte es la mejor cantante de la historia todas sus letras te inspiran no se es como mágico escuchar a barbará cantar-tenia Rachel una mirada soñadora mientras hablaba cosa que le hiso sacar una sonrisa genuina a Quinn cosa que nuca en estos años nadie había logrado sacarle-como te digo algún día tengo la esperanza de tan siquiera tener un poco de su talento claro que es inigualable pero con el debido entrenamiento y disciplina creo que será suficiente para ser una estrella de Broadway –separo Rachel pensando que había sido demasiado cuando Quinn en verdad lo estaba disfrutando-yo no se que me paso te aburrí verdad por que yo no quise molestarte

Q:no la verdad que era muy entretenido-decía mostrándole por fin una sonrisa genuina Rachel entonces cedió cuenta de que Quinn si podía ser mas hermosa toda vía

Q:en que piensa-decía Quinn todavía con la sonrisa

R: en que eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida-decía con un leve sonrojo-Rachel no tenia idea de por que había dicho eso pero era completamente la verdad

Q: bueno y cambiando de tema-totalmente avergonzada por lo que había dicho Rachel-mencionaste que tenias dos papa que paso con tu madre

R:de ella no se nada y no quiero hablar del tema si se podría

Q:claro-Quinn vio en ella el dolor en sus ojos cuando menciono lo de su madre -que color te gusta –Rachel no tenia ninguna idea de por que asía ese tipo de preguntas pero finalmente contesto

R:el rosa-contesto con algo de duda

Quinn estaba pensando que si ella quería conocerla por que no dejaba a Rachel conocerla un poco era lo justo y ella era una mujer justa

Q:que te parece si yo te pregunto y tu a mi así para que puedas conocerme- esto a Rachel le tomo por sorpresa pero tenia que admitir que le intrigaba la mujer que tenia enfrente

R: por que me haces esto-no sabia si preguntar pero tenía que hacerlo-por que quieres conocerme- siguió en lo que Quinn se quedo congelada

Q: solo quiero conocerte un poco mas eso es malo-mencionó Quinn –vamos a estar unidas asta que me acabes de pagar y lo menos que puedo hacer es al menos conocerte no se si me entiendas pero asta ese momento eres mía- dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos con una mirada fría pero cálida a la vez Rachel ya creía que estaba desvariando cuando le paso una mano por la barbilla y lentamente volvió a suposición

Quinn sabia que no podía hacer eso pero no pudo evitarlo Rachel le provocaba nuevas sensaciones cada vez que se encontraba con ella y más bien eso era lo que tanto la intriga

Rachel bajo la mirada no queriendo que Quinn notara su sonrojo como era posible que esta desconocida pusiera mas atención en ella que los del club glee con lo que habían pasado tanto malos y buenos momentos solos el tiempo lo diría tal vez este encierro no fuera tan malo solo se preocupaba por sus padres que de seguro estarían preocupados por ella solo esperaba que estuvieran bien y lo demás no importaba

R: bueno es tu turno que quieres preguntarme- decía mas tranquila Rachel

Q:y bien tienes algún novio que ahora este preocupado por donde estas -la verdad quería indagar si tenia novio o mas interesada en saber si era novia

R: tenia pero la verdad me di cuenta que era un completo idiota-decía recordando que solo había estado con ella por lastima y en su rostro apareció el dolor que le daba al recordarlo

Q: pues entonces el se lo pierde-decía muy segura Quinn

R: bueno mi turno-decía mas relajada no dando se cuenta –y cual es tu flor favorita

Q: creía que lo podías hacer mejor y solo quieres saber mi flor favorita-decía divertida

R:que es muy importante sabes que cada flor tiene significado y las personas sean consientes o no son lo que llevan dentro del alma

Q:en serio-le decía todavía divertida

R:bueno no-decía con un pequeño pucherito en la cara- no era por eso pero sin duda esa seria una buena explicación

A lo que Quinn no pudo evitar que se le saliera una gran carcajada que hiso que Rachel se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba pero que era una buena explicación no sin duda ella creía que cada persona se podía identificar con las cosas y esa era una forma de expresar lo que sentían no era una completa locura de eso estaba completa y absolutamente segura

Q: margaritas-respondió simple y sencilla

R:que-Rachel no entendía lo que trataba de decirle

Q:mi flor favorita son las margaritas-decía sonriendo-la verdad no se que significado tengan o por que me gustan pero me gustan por que son sencillas y aunque su color no sea tan brillante como el de las otras flores es simple mente especial por no ser lo que se espera sino simplemente una flor con una belleza que solo pocos pueden realmente apreciar por solo los ojos del alma pueden ver mas allá de algo sencillo y tu Rachel cual es tu flor favorita

Le tomo un momento responder a Rachel ya que Quinn había encontrado tanta belleza en una simple flor. pensó que tan vez algún día alguien la iba a ver así que la quería tal y como es con sus defectos y virtudes que encontraría en ella a su compañera Rachel no sabia que le había estado hablando Quinn asta que volvió a preguntar

Q:y cual es tu flor favorita Rachel

R:es una rosa blanca

Q:¿Qué significado tiene?

R:no es que se mi modo de ser si no que es lo que espero de la vida y significa amor eterno o pureza de alma en fin solo quiero que alguien realmente me quiera un amor que no se necesiten palabras que digamos te amo no solo por decirlo y aun que sean pocas que signifiquen por que no por decirlo muchas veces sea cierto por que ha beses las palabras se desgastan por mucho decirlas no se solo quiero amar y ser amada

Q:Rachel

R:no esta bien Quinn solo que eso espero

Q:mejor será que dejemos esto para otro momento-dijo Quinn parándose y caminado a la puerta-hoy te daré el día libre y será mejor que te prepares mañana comenzara-dijo y cuando termino salió dela habitación


	4. Chapter 4 pequeños detalles

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Capitulo 4 pequeños detalles

Todo el día de ayer estaba pensando en que le tocaría hacer al estar trabajando con Quinn pues no le había dicho de qué se trataba su trabajo ayer cuando hablaron. Pero bueno tenía que hacer lo mejor posible sabia bien que ahora estaba siendo obligada pero siendo Rachel Berry tenía que ser la mejor en lo que fuera que tenía que hacer eso se lo habían enseñado sus padres a esforzarse en todo lo que hiciera ahora solo se preocupaba de que estuvieran bien tenía que ser fuerte para poder salir de aquí porque sin lugar adeudas saldría costara lo que le costara

Caminando por la habitación de su captora. Bien por el tiempo que estuviera allí también de ella. Se dio cuenta de que había una nota pegada al gran espejo frente a la recamara dudo un momento en saber si acercarse o no pues no sabia si era para ella pero que pregunta más tonta seguramente Quinn se la había dejado allí así que se acerco y vio lo que decía la nota

"ayer me quede pensando que no tienes nada que ponerte, bueno y por eso ayer mande a que te compraran algo de ropa esta en el armario y si no es de tu agrado solo dímelo y hare que te compren algo a tu gusto por cierto potente uno de los trajes que compre para ti hoy tendré una reunión y te quiero lo más profesional posible y toda la ropa que esta hay es tuya la mía la mande a la habitación de invitados te dejare mi habitación"

Cuando termino de leer la nota fue al armario y encontró una gran cantidad de ropa toda era muy cara y bonita había desde vestidos de noche hasta ropa informal pero que se prestaba para ocasiones al aire libre también había un mundo de zapatos de todos los tamaños , formas, etilos con algunas botas y como bien dijo Quinn había unos trajes muy bien separados de la ropa, este guarda ropa de seguro le había costado un dineral cuando estaba revisando los trajes para ver cual le podría dar mejor el concepto que Quinn quería cuando vio otra nota

"de seguro piensas que es demasiado caro esto pero si vas a trabajar para mi lo necesitas"

Cundo vio el traje en el que se encontraba la nota se decidió por el era perfecto después de todo por algo había dejado la nota en el

Después de un rato y de fijarse bien en su aspecto salió en busca de Quinn

En el despacho de Quinn

M: señorita Quinn la joven la está buscado la dejo pasar

Q: si deja la pasar la estaba esperando-dijo Quinn sin quitar la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo

Cuando salió la mujer de servicio Quinn ni siquiera lo noto de hecho ni siquiera noto cuando Rachel entro a la habitación hasta que le hablo

R: bueno aquí me tienes lista para comenzar-decía Rachel un poco nerviosa

Quinn hasta ese momento decidió levantar la vista para encontrarse con una imponente Rachel con su traje negro que era un conjunto de una falda negra por encima de las rodillas mostrado sus largas y tonificadas piernas con un saco abierto y una blusa blanca con encaje de a alrededor de sus senos y dos botones sueltos mostrando ligeramente su escote

Q: te quedo muy bien y dime te ha gustado la ropa

R: sí pero no estoy segura de aceptar esto

Q: por que no eres mi empleada después todo

R: yo me sentiría mejor que si lo pudieras agregar a lo que te debo

Q: estas completamente segura

R: si-dijo en el tono más serio que tenia

Q: bien-dijo sonriente por la actitud de Rachel soberbia, fuerte e independiente pero al mismo tiempo cálida y tierna

R: y con que comenzamos

Q: bueno sígueme

R: a donde-dijo pero la mirada que le dio Quinn supo de inmediato que no debía de preguntar

Q: solo sígueme –volvió a decir pero se fue sin más esperando que Rachel la siguiera

Cuando Rachel final mente se puso a su paso vio que se dirigían a la salida de la mansión donde al salir se encontraba una gran fuente que tenía dos cisnes que formaban un corazón y a los lados unos rosales de rosas amarillas cuando de pronto apareció ante su la vista un deportivo negro

Q: bueno te vas a subir o no-dijo en un tono desesperado

R:si claro perdón-dijo subiéndose al coche lo más rápido que podía tanto que casi se cae pero afortunadamente estaba el asiento que hiso que su vergüenza sea menor pero de todos modos con un leve sonrojo

Q: bien lista-dijo volteándose a un lado para que no viera la sonrisa que tenia en la cara

R:si- decía poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad y Arranco el auto solo cuando estaba segura de que Rachel estaba lista

Q:lo primero que tienes que saber es vamos a ir a una reunión en la que presentare mi nuevo diseño para la mejora de las maquinas empacadoras y lo que quiero que tú hagas es anotar todos los comentarios o observaciones que creas relevantes, justo cuando hayamos terminado la reunión me darás toda la información para elaborar un reporte de lo que debo hacer para mejorar mi proyecto entendido-le dijo a Rachel

R: si –decía seria pues estaba concentrad en hacerlo bien

Q: perfecto después de que hayamos terminado te daré una leve introducción de lo que hacemos en la empresa para que te vayas empapando de todo lo que necesitas saber de acuerdo

R: claro are lo mejor posible

Q: bien me gusta tu actitud-decía toda viendo hacía el frente pues sabia que si la miraba le iba a sacar una sonrisa y no podía permitirse verse vulnerable ante ella cualquier signo de debilidad podría aprovecharlo ya había sido suficiente con todos estos días en los que se había olvidado de no mostrar pero que ella había logrado sacar pero ya no mas

Con eso todo el trayecto no volvió hablar. Pero cuando llegaron a la empresa Fabray no pudo con el asombro que tenía el edificio era monumental la estructura frontal de un acabado de cristal azul con un toque imponente ante tal magnitud cundo Quinn bajo del coche Rachel no se dio cuenta hasta que Quinn la llamo a lo que Rachel respondió poniendo se a su paso pero cuando entraron vio que no solo tenía un aspecto imponente desde de afuera si no que también de adentro con un color blanco en el recibidor sentía que era una intrusa todos daban la impresión de que sabían lo que hacían cuando por fin llegaron al elevador Quinn volvió a hablar

Q:y vas a subir o no-estaba impaciente

R:si claro-todavía estaba afectada todo era tan imponente que no sabia ya como actuar

Q:no será nada de el otro mundo solo tienes que seguir mis ordenes y todo estará como debe ser -dijo indiferente

Rachel volvió a pensar que podía leer la mente pero no dijo nada solo siguió a Quinn. Cundo llegaron una mujer se acercaba a ellas un tanto nerviosa lo reflejaba en su postura y ella sabia de eso no por nada iba hacer una estrella de Broadway bueno si podía salir antes de que pasaran sus mejores años pensó perdiendo el animo por que sabia que estaba muy difícil que saliera de hay pronto pero bueno la esperanza era lo ultimo que se pierde se dijo tratando de retomar el animo

S:señorita Quinn ya le tengo preparados los pendientes de este día y la jun-no termino por que Quinn la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar mas

Q:ya no hace falta que te preocupes mas por eso aquí la señorita tomara tu lugar de ahora en adelante

S:yo no puede despedirme por favor no hecho nada-decías desesperada-de verdad necesito este trabajo-ahora decía arrodillándose pues no sabia que mas hacer

Q:no la voy a despedir pero si la cambiare de lugar claro que con un menor sueldo-dijo fría y indiferente

S:si esta bien señorita Fabray-dijo con la mirada baja y saliendo del lugar

Rachel no podía creer que fuera tan fría si ayer había demostrado ser tan suave asta algo agradable pero de nuevo todas las personas se pueden equivocar pero no estaba segura que esa era la verdadera Quinn

Q:que me vas hacerte decir que vengas otra ves en este día-dijo y Rachel solo entro a lo que era la oficina de Quinn

R:y bien que tengo que hacer

Q:ya te lo había dicho en el coche que no me prestas atención a lo que te digo-dijo sentándose detrás de su escritorio

R:bueno no me refería ahorita sino que en este trabajo-dijo firme para agregar-solo me as dicho lo que voy hacer hoy

Q: solo limítate a seguir órdenes y ya –dijo

Rachel se dio la vuelta no soportaba seguir ordenes pero que mas le quedaba de nuevo tenia que ser fuerte. Rachel estaba tan decidida a no mirar a Quinn asta que se le quitara la indignación que tenia que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con algo que ni siquiera quiso mirar ella esperaba la dura caída cuando sintió unos brazos que la tenían firmemente agarrada cuando miro para arriba se encontró con unos ojos expresivos eran los mismos que le había mostrado ayer pero solo por una milésima de segundo antes de que volvieran hacer los mismos ojos fríos

Q:tal parece que voy a estar cerca de ti para que no te hagas daño-lo dijo en un tono neutral no el mismo tono frio que había estado utilizando desde que entraron a la empresa

R:no bueno eso fue un accidentes

Q:yo creo que no dos en un día creo que es mas que eres torpe-solo fue otro segundo pero logro captar en su rostro una leve sonrisa divertida que la hiso que no dijera nada mas y que también hiso que lentamente se apartara de sus brazos pero al hacerlo sintiera un leve rastro de perdida no sabia por que pero de seguro era solo una ilusión del momento ella jamás sentiría algo por alguien tan fría

R:bueno creo que deberíamos comenzar no-dijo tratando de dejar de esos pensamientos absurdos que le estaban comiendo la cabeza

Q:de hecho si-solo eso dijo y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio

Quinn no estaba segura de que era lo que trataba de hacer al tener la como su asistente pero no podía volver atrás así que para bien o para mal tenia que afrontar sus decisiones. Con forme pasaba el día se daba cuenta de que Rachel se esforzaba en todo lo que hacia asta logro detectar algunos gestos cuando se trababa en lo que le pedía asta cuando encontraba la solución a su problema seria relajante después de todo tenerla con ella y después de pensar en ellos volvió a lo que tenia que hacer.

Conforme los días pasaban Rachel se fue sintiendo más cómoda con todo y los cambios de humor que tenia por que eran tan radicales algunos días se portaba tan amable y otros días era una digna perra que la hacía sufrir asta el mínimo error que cometía pero a pesar de eso a los pocos segundo solo simplemente cambiaba para pedir una leve disculpa pero que de inmediatamente regresaba a comportarse como un robot humano pero a pesar de todo eso solo era la personalidad que estaba dispuesta a aceptar después de todo no era que le molestara asta creía que su vida se había vuelto interesante tratando de ver como era que la trataría el siguiente día pero de algo si sabia era que todos los días le dejaba una rosa blanca tal parecido que alguien la había escuchado y tratado de conocerla todo eso pensaba mientras Quinn la interrumpió

Q:hoy no iremos a la oficina como te estaba diciendo por que tengo que hacer algunos asuntos en el club

R: en toses hoy seré libre de mis obligaciones-dijo

Q:no tu vendrás conmigo-decía después de tomar un trago de jugo

R:pero que voy hacer yo allí-Quinn no dijo nada y eso hiso a Rachel mas intrigada de lo que quería que hiciera y de por que tenia que acompañarla

Cuando salieron de la mansión Fabray nadie dijo nada solo Rachel que estaba nerviosa por lo que habría planeado Quinn para ese día no es que siempre le decía pero en estos días solo habían salido de la casa a la oficina y de la oficina a la casa esta seria su primera salida dentro de algo que no fuera de la dueña de preciosos ojos por que estaba decidido tenia una obsesión con ellos después de todo esos ojos la hipnotizaban cuanto Rachel mas divagaba mas se sorprendía de lo atenta que había estado de esta hermosa rubia de ojos cautivadores

Q: llegamos vas a bajar o vas a estar pensando todo el día allí-Rachel negaba con la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo-entonces baja

Cuando caminaban por el club se sorprendía de todo a lo que tenían derecho en estos clubes tenían desde aéreas deportivas asta salas enormes de relajación y cuando llegaban a una enorme cancha de tenis todavía ella no tenia muy claro que hacia allí pero desde luego no era trabajo la pregunta que se hacia era por que ella estaba aquí y por que Quinn no había venido sola cundo pensaba esto se decidió a preguntar pero antes de que dijera nada Quinn la corto

Q: de seguro te estarás preguntando que haces aquí verdad-cuando Rachel se disponía a contestar Quinn volvió a hablar-bueno ten este cheque

Cuando lo vio esta vez si hablo ella primero

R:¿por que me das un cheque por 15 mil dólares?

Q:bueno es para lo que iba-dijo mirándola a los ojos-para lo que te traje aquí es muy sencillo vez a esos hombres de por allá-Rachel asintió-bien pues vas ir allí y apostar este dinero con ellos pero el primero con el que vamos hacer esto primero será el que tiene el traje gris así que cuando juegue con su hija voy a fingir que no puedo ganarle pero cuando me des la señal yo podre jugar bien entendido

R:si pero

Q:pero nada lo vas a hacer-dijo y se alejo en dirección a la cacha donde hablaba con una hermosa pelirroja y cuando vio que comenzaban a jugar se acerco a el señor que le había dicho Quinn

:miren mi hija va a jugar de seguro que le gana es toda una profesional

:pero vez quien es ella es Quinn Fabray

:si pero mi hija juega desde los trece y no creo que pueda ganarle

Hay es cuando entra Rachel en la platica

R:y si esta tan seguro por que no apuesta

:hoy pequeña no sabes lo que dices yo ganare –decía presuntuosos

R:y si esta tan seguro por que no apuesta-a lo que dijo con soberbia

:me agradas por cierto soy Jorge banner-a lo que el sonrió con simpatía

R: encantada señor yo soy Rachel Berry

J:y que haces por aquí niña

R: yo soy la asistente de la señorita Quinn y si me permite yo confió en ella

J:mira niña no quiero quitarte tu sueldo así que lo mejor será que lo dejes

R:a lo mejor que es por que usted no confía en su hija suficiente

J:jajaja bueno niña no digas que no te lo advertí-decía confiado

R:15 mil dólares

J:hay niña yo apuesto de 50 mil para arriba pero sabes que vamos hacer esto yo voy con mi 50 mil y tu con tus 15 haber quien gana

R:perfecto-Rachel no sabia como le iba a dar la señal así que cuando vio que Quinn volteo solo le sonrió y desde hay comenzó a jugar mejor que la muchacha con la que estaba jugando cuando termino gano Quinn con una mínima diferencia

J:parece que he perdido fue un gusto conocerla señorita -después de decir esto lleno un cheque por la cantidad acordada y se retiro cundo fue retirándose Quinn se acerco a ella

Q:y bien como fue

R:pues me dio un cheque por 50 mil

Q:que bien vamos a hacer sosias en esto por cierto a mi me toca el 75 porciento

R:no lo justo seria que me dieras la mitad

Q:no yo hago todo el trabajo así que me lo merezco-y cuando vio que iba a renegar dijo divertida-no digas nada o te dejo el 5 y no me retes-Rachel se callo de inmediato a lo que Quinn no hiso mas que sonreír pero Rachel no se iba a dejar

R:yo creo qu- pero fue cortada por la hermosa pelirroja

: Quinn por que siempre te vas sabes que me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo que un simple juego –decía asiendo un puchero que para nada afecto el ceño fruncido de Quinn

Q:no creí que fuera necesario soy asi y lo sabes Anna no me gustan las muestras de afecto

A:pero quinnie por que el cambio tan drástico siempre fuiste tan dulce

Q: cambie eso es todo sabes mejor que nadie como soy ahora así que no te quejes-respondió a la defensiva

A: bueno yo solo decía –dijo en un tono sensual tratado de seducir a Quinn pero ni rastro de que fusionara cuando Quinn vio que Rachel no iba a decir nada de hecho ella esperaba que mostrara su carácter fuerte y aguerrido que podía sacarle una sonrisa pero no bueno tendría que presentarla ella

Q: bueno Anna seria educado de tu parte si te presentaras por si no lo as notado no estamos sola-en ese momento voltio para con Rachel que no le dio una mirada amable

A: tienes razón Quinn perdona por no haberme presentado Anna banner

R: no te disculpes no es necesario Rachel Berry la asistente personal de Quinn

A: bueno Quinn no tenías que darle tanta importancia a una simple empleada-dijo presuntuosa a lo que Quinn no le gusto y por eso iba a dejárselo claro pero no fue necesario por que Rachel fue la que hablo

R:si seré una simple empleada pero no ando buscado lo que no tengo-cuando termino de decirlo espero que Quinn la regañara solo vio una sonrisa leve que desapareció rápido y dijo

Q:creo que será mejor que nos vallamos Rachel

A: Quinn no vas a dejar que me hable así

Q:que yo no escuche nada creo que a lo mejor me distraje que dijo-y logo voltio y le dio una sonría-que dijiste Rachel

R:yo dije- estaba por decirlo

Q:bueno no creo que sea nada importante así que Anna nosotras nos vamos –cuando dijo esto Anna le dio una mirada feroz

Cuando Quinn y Rachel se alejaban Anna en ningún momento despego su vista de ellas y dijo en voz alta

A:pequeña zorra nadie me va a quitar a Quinn en especial una simple emplea ducha de medio pelo como tu -y con eso se dio la vuelta para ir con su padre


	5. Chapter 5 devuelta en casa

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 5 devuelta en casa

Charlie estaba bajado del avión, tenia que admitir que aun que estar devuelta le traía malos recuerdos donde siempre tuvo que estar bajo la sombra de Quinn que aun que fueran idénticas su madre siempre la prefiriera a ella pero ya no importaba lo que importaba ahora era solo que su presencia allí fuera tan importante como la de su hermana eso era todo lo que quería demostrar pero bueno tenia que llegar a la mansión Fabray lo bueno es que había llegado un día antes para tener que ahorrarse la decepción de que nadie vinera a recogerla o lo peor que mandaran a alguien por ella.

Charlie tenia la decepción de que nuca realmente le había importado a su madre y culpaba a Quinn porno tener el cariño de su madre pero eso no venia al caso ahora cuanto mas avanzaba a la casa de su familia mas sentía ese vacio que había crecido con el paso de los años y que nada había podido llenar de hecho todo lo hacia peor como cuando se acostaba con una mujer siempre la emoción del momento la llenaba un poco pero al final la hacia sentirse peor pero era mejor que no sentir nada.

Cuando llego a la casa no había nadie de seguro su hermanita estaría en la empresa demostrado su gran liderazgo como siempre no había nada según su madre que no pudiera hacer su hijita perfecta todos esos pensamientos de dolor fueron interrumpidos cuando vio salir de la habitación de su hermana mujer que era sin lugar a dudas la mas bonita que había visto pero que estaba asiendo en la habitación de la santurrona bueno siempre podía averiguarlo y divertirse un rato cuando camino a la habitación vio dentro de ella pero no había nadie eso quiere decir que definitivamente Quinn no estaba o podría estar en el despacho pero en toses que hacia la mujer allí bueno de eso se enteraría dentro de poco caminado por donde se había ido la vio allí acomodando unos papeles justo en medio de la sala.

Rachel sentía que alguien estaba de tras de ella seguro que seria algún de las empleadas asiendo su trabajo Quinn había salido hoy a la oficina pero no quería que la acompañara por que tenia que tener un día de descanso pero bueno, no sabia por que tenia la sensación de ser observada pero decidió dejarlo ir asta que unas manos la agarraron por la cintura y le susurraron al oído

C: como estas bonita-decía ligeramente acariciando las caderas de Rachel a lo que Rachel inmediatamente se alejo sorprendida por la acción de la intrusa y volteándose para encontrarse con un rostro familiar

R: Quinn que te pasa-estaba totalmente sonrojada

C: nada solo que al encontrarme con una linda cosita como tú no me puede contener-contesto picara

R: que te pasa Quinn tu no eres así-decía sonrojada pues en todo el tiempo que habían pasado nuca había sido tan directa

C: no te gusta-decía acercándose a Rachel-yo solo quiero estar un poco cerca de ti que eso están malo-volvía hablar tratado de acercarse a su rostro para robarle un beso y estaba apunto asta que la jalaron cuando voltio era su hermana quien no tenia una mirada feliz

Q: deja a Rachel tranquila Charlie no te metas con ella-decía en un tono amenazante no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo con Rachel y no la iba a dejar

C: perdóname no quería molestar a tu noviecita-por algún motivo no le gusto recordar ese hecho, y en ese momento pensó por que su hermana podía ser feliz y ella no eso no era justo

R: no somos pareja-decía un tanto sonrojada-yo trabajo para Quinn

C: bien entonces-decía con una sonrisa –tal vez podríamos salir algún lugar y conocernos mejor que te parece bonita

Q: no ella no puede-decía enojada por lo que estaba escuchando de su hermana estaba tratando de coquetear con ella y Rachel solo sonreía no era posible que le gustara que la tratara así

C: por que no y aparte tu por que decides por ella-miraba a Rachel cuando hablaba en ningún momento miro a Quinn . Y eso a Quinn le estaba comenzando a molestar

Q:no es que decida por ella solo que trabaja para mi y esta muy ocupada-decía algo insegura lo cual Charlie noto de inmediato y trato de tomar ventaja lo mejor posible

C:pues bueno que tal silo hacemos en tu día libre no abría ningún problema en ello verdad

Q:no tiene día libre –se metió Quinn antes de que pudiera contestar Rachel-bueno como he dicho esta muy ocupada

C:que dictadora hermanita por que no la dejas descansar o le das un descanso tu-decía sugerente para después agregar- yo estaría encantada de des estresarla y sabes lo que dicen sobre como quitar el estrés que el sexo es la mejor medicina y yo estaría mas que dispuesta

Q:tu no te metas así que mantente alejada –no podía soportar oírla hablar así y menos que fuera a Rachel a quien le hablara así simplemente la hacia perder los estribos y eso no le gustaba tenia que salir de allí antes de que hiciera una locura , cuando Rachel hablo

R:por si no lo han notado sigo aquí-dijo por fin sacando de la discusión a las dos-yo también tengo derecho de opinar no

C:claro que si preciosa-decía Charlie con una sonrisa coqueta cosa que molesto a Quinn

Q: no tienes que comportarte así de idiota todo el tiempo o si-dijo con un toque de sarcasmo- ni si quiera te as presentado

C:creo que en esta ocasión mi querida hermana tiene razón no me he presentado-dijo sonriendo sínica por que sabia que molestaba a su hermana-soy Charlie Fabray para lo que necesité y desees -dijo con una voz ronca y baja dándole un toque sexual-para lo que sea –volvió a utilizar el mismo tono

R:yo soy-se adelanto Quinn

Q:ella es Rachel Berry es mi asistente y por ello mas te vale que te mantengas alejada de ella Charlie si sabes lo que te conviene

C:sabes no tengo ganas de discutir-dijo estirándose-mejor lo dejamos para otro día- se voltio y le dijo a Quinn –pero no creas que me rendiré tan fácil- dijo con un toque oscuro pero cuanto regreso la mirada a Rachel cambio a alegría-en cuanto a ti fue un verdadero placer conocerte y espero volver a hablar contigo pronto-después de decir esto se marcho

Cuando salió de la habitación dejo a una Rachel muy confundida y con una Quinn extremada furiosa. Las dos no sabían muy bien como racionar pero de algo estaba segura Quinn no iba a permitir que Charlie estuviera cerca de Rachel ella era su empleada y no la iba a dejar arrebatársela pero por que estos pensamientos se estaban poniendo raro tenia que salir de hay pronto

R: Quinn estas bien-mientras miraba la cara de Quinn

Q:si porque-estaba saliendo de su transe

R: desde que salió tu hermana no has dicho nada y has estado parada un largo rato sin decir nada-decía preocupada

Q: si, necesito salir eso es todo

R:te acompaño-dijo Rachel preocupada

Q:no, solo necesito estar sola un rato-dijo algo confundida tratando de salir de ahí antes de que mas pensamientos confusos nublaran su mente otra vez

R: estas segura

Q: claro solo necesito un poco de aire-tratándole de restar importancia

Y con eso salió y igual que su hermana pero ella tratando huir de algo que tal vez tenia miedo de admitir quizá si podía sentir algo y su corazón no era tan frio como pensaba no tenia que dejar de pensar así ella era Quinn Fabray y no necesitaba sentir nada esto solo era una tontería si solo eso era y nada mas una gran tontería.

Horas más tarde

Rachel no había dejado de pensar en lo que había sucedido en la tarde todavía estaba confundida Quinn tenia una hermana y era idéntica asta cada mínimo detalle tal pareciera que era un clon hecha a su semejanza pero como no sabia como era esta nueva rubia y tenia que tener cuidado pero a pesar de ello la hacia sentir bien como la antigua pero no tanto de eso no le cabía la menor duda cundo fue interrumpida de nuevo en sus pensamientos

M: señorita Rachel, la joven Anna esta abajo y quiere hablar con la señorita Quinn y dice que no se ira sin hablar con ella y no se muy bien como tratarla asta que llegue la señorita Quinn podría por favor acompañarla

R:si, ahorita bajo –no decía muy convencida pues el día que la vio no le cayo muy bien que digamos

Cuando estaba bajando vio ahí en la sala que la estaba esperando la hermosa pelirroja pero con carácter horrible del otro día. Cuando voltio a donde se encontraba Rachel se dio cuenta de que se había puesto rígida por su presencia hay y eso por algún motivo la llenaba de satisfacían

A:y tu que haces aquí –decía con un tono de molestia que era muy notorio

R:yo vivo aquí- dijo a lo que izo que Anna se le bajara el color de su piel asta que dar blanca sin ninguna expresión

A:no sabia que la asistente de Quinn tenia que vivir con ella-decía tratando de mantener la calma si lo hubiera sabido ella ya estuviera ocupando ese lugar pensaba

Bajando por la escalera estaba Charlie observando el comienzo de la plática de Rachel con Anna banner la conocía por ser una de las deportistas de tenis mas importantes del país y también por que cundo eran niñas no dejaba de acosar a Quinn pero que hacia allí así que decidió observar un rato

R:no era necesario pero Quinn decidió que así seria mejor y podría estar a su disposición las 24 horas del día

A:mira que bien por ti no-dijo un poco mas altanera-y que te estaría mandando hacer en la noche para que necesité que te quedaras con ella –decía hipócrita- de seguro tiene mucho que trabajar por eso te utiliza verdad zorrita-dijo desinteresada del tema pero por a dentro estaba que se moría de celos

R:no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando-decía tratando de mantener la calma-pero si te gustaría iluminarme

A:no es necesario se perfectamente que entendiste-y agrego con sorna- o quizás necesitas que te lo diga mas despacio-dijo pero Rachel reacciono

R: entendí perfectamente pero quería ver si lo podías repetir

A: veo que no eres-dijo fingiendo pensar-idiota tan siquiera eso tienes por lo que veo no tienes para mas

Para Charlie fue suficiente platica así que bajo apresurada por que sabia de lo que era capas esa loca así que iba a jugar un rato con ella por lo que le había dicho a Rachel por un segundo pensó que por que le importaba pero no pensó mucho cuando llego

C:pero que pasa aquí-tratando de intervenir lo mejor posible

A: hola Quinn es que estaba platicando aquí con tu asistente-dijo tratando de estar a su lado

C: pues yo no lo creo verdad Rachel-Rachel estaba que se moría del coraje pero tenia que recobrar la calma

R: como dice ella solo estábamos platicando-dijo muy a regañadientes y por ello Anna estaba sonriente

A:ya vez no era nada grave

R:si era solo eso -dijo abatida viendo eso, a Charlie se le ocurrió una idea

C:y bueno mi amor no tenemos porque ocultarlo mas-decía Charlie abrazando por la espalda a Rachel a lo que ella estaba confundida

A: mi amor pero que significa

C: exactamente eso, Rachel es mi novia pero no le hemos dicho a nadie estábamos esperando el momento adecuado verdad Rachel

R:yo creo- la verdad es que no sabia que contestar estaba confundida por lo que estaba hablando Quinn asta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba vistiendo la misma ropa y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba con Charlie y no Quinn como pensaba antes y Anna seguía pensando

A:pues entonces felicidades- decía con una sonrisa falsa, tratando de controlar su enojo por como había logrado tanto esta trepadora

C:grasias la verdad es que estoy muy feliz mas de lo que nuca estado-al decirlo se voltio a mirar a Rachel y todavía se veía algo aturdida así que decidió hacerlo que había querido hacer desde que la conoció y era probar sus labios

Cuanto mas se acercaba mas era la necesidad de probar sus labios


	6. Chapter 6 un corazón roto

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 6 un corazón roto,

A: mi amor pero que significa-decía un tanto dolida por lo que habían dicho

C: exactamente eso, Rachel es mi novia pero no le hemos dicho a nadie estábamos esperando el momento adecuado verdad Rachel

R:yo creo- la verdad es que no sabia que contestar estaba confundida por lo que estaba hablando Quinn asta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba vistiendo la misma ropa y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba con Charlie y no Quinn como pensaba antes y Anna seguía pensando

A: pues entonces felicidades- decía con una sonrisa falsa, tratando de controlar su enojo

C: grasias la verdad es que estoy muy feliz mas de lo que nuca estado-al decirlo se voltio a mirar a Rachel y todavía se veía algo aturdida así que decidió hacerlo que había querido hacer desde que la conoció y era probar sus labios

Cuanto mas se acercaba mas era la necesidad de probar sus labios no sabia exactamente que le pasaba después de todo ella era de no atarse a nadie pero esta chica que apenas había conocido hace apenas unas pocas horas le brindaba el sentido de pertenecía era una locura pero estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo que era simplemente mejor que ser un caparazón vacio esos es lo que había estado siendo durante años desde la muerte de su padre solo faltaba poco cuando

A: perdón por interrumpir su momento-decía mostrando una cara apenada pero que claramente no sentía-pero quería decirte vine para invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños-a lo que agrego sin mucho agrado-pero creo que tengo que agregar a tu-tenia un nudo no quería decirlo por que si lo decía seria verdad- pareja-dijo como si condecir aquello le hubiera caído asido en la boca

C: no esta bien –dijo con una expresión fría, como si estuviera compitiendo con Quinn estaña enojada por que la había interrumpido pero no se rendiría seria en otro momento de eso estaba segura no iba a volver a dejar que se le escapara se prometió así misma

A:bueno como eso es todo creo que me retiro-dijo un tato molesta no le había ido como quería desde luego que no la había humillado al preferir estar con esta que solo la buscaba por su dinero, que se veía quera una oportunista de lo peor

C:bueno te acompaño a la puerta-decía con una sonrisa falsa.

Cuando ya habían salido de la casa Anna tratando de parecer sensual le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios y cuando vio que Quinn no le había dicho nada decidió arriesgarse y tratar de robarle un beso a lo que Charlie dijo

C:no empieces por favor-dijo todavía en el papel de Quinn-una cosa es que te allá dejado hacer eso y otra que te deje besarme ten un poco de respeto por Rachel

A:no es lo que parecía-decía tratando de arreglarlo

C:a no pues yo creo que si-dijo ahora con una sonrisa burlona-mira vamos a poner las cosas claras yo nuca voy a estar contigo sabes por que por que no tienes ni el mas respeto mínimo por ti y simple mente no me gusta eso-mentía por que a ella siempre le había gustado no tener ningún compromiso , pero ahora era Quinn y aun que no le agradaba tenia que hacerle un favor a su hermana y dejar claro una cosa que Quinn había tratado de evitarle a la chica pero que tenia que decirle

A: Quinn me duele tu desprecio –dijo con desolación pero no iba a darse provenida-pero sabes no me dejare vencer tan fácil mente yo are que te enamores de mi antes de que te des cuenta-Antes de que pudiera contestarle Charlie, Anna ya se había súbito al choche –no lo olvides Quinn algún día tu serás mía y solo mía -y sin decir mas arranco el coche a toda velocidad a lo que dejo a Charlie muy confundida de lo que había pasado definitivamente estaba loca

Cuando decidió volver a entrar a la casa estaba llegando un coche negro deportivo debía ser su hermana pero para su sorpresa era su madre la que bajaba de el cuando su madre la hablo fría como siempre

J: pensé que llegabas mañana-decía en un tono neutral-sabes que hubiéramos ido por ti o a ver mandado a alguien por ti-dolida por que había confirmado lo que suponían no pudo mas que contestar

C: es que no me hubiera gustado que te molestaras en mi-su voz destilaba sarcasmo- sabes como siempre mandas al chofer a recogerme no quería que te molestaras en tener que hacerlo-dijo en un tono dolido

J:pues bien que bueno que ya estés aquí-sin decir mas se fue dejando ahí parada a Charlie diciéndose mentalmente que no le importaba por que bueno no era que antes no lo había vivido que mas daba y con eso entro a la casa

Rachel no tenia idea que pasaba pero en el momento de que la señora judy había entrado se sentía un habiente tenso que antes no lo había vivido con tanta intensidad pero ahora era muy presente así que cuando judy le hablo solo pudo contestarle con nerviosismo

J: Rachel sabes donde esta Quinn-decía con lo que parecía una sonrisa divertida por la cara de Rachel

R:no señora…salió desde hace un rato y no a vuelto

J:bien-decía un poco mas seria pero sin quitar la sonrisa y ahora que lo notaba parecía tan falsa pero no se atrevió a decir nada por temor-la cena se servirá como siempre te espero puntual-con eso ultimo se retiro

Ya era oficial de que Rachel estaba perdida cuando Charlie paso sin mirar a tras directo a las habitaciones. Cuando era hora de la cena Quinn todavía no llegaba cosa que estaba comenzando a preocupar a Rachel ya que la joven rubia era siempre muy puntual y durante toda la cena espero a que se apareciera pero ni rastro de ella y no ayudaba las miradas desafiantes de las dos rubias con las que cenaba hasta que comenzaron a hablar

J:y dime hija como te va en tu vida tan tranquila como siempre la as tenido -decía con tono inocente pero nada tenia que ver con lo que trataba de decir

C:si puede decirse-decía pensado- creo que me acostado con cinco esta semana espero tener otra ates de que termine la semana sabes seis son la cuenta de la semana o tal ves eran ocho no recuerdo pero será mejor asegurarse y tener las ocho -decía desafiante

J:pues bien por ti-dijo fría-nuca vas a cambiar siempre tienes que ser tu la que nos lleve por la borda por que no simplemente puedes ser-Charlie la corto

C:como Quinn la hija perfecta-dijo con dolor- la que nuca puede hacer algo mal, la que todos quieren tener como hija no madre yo no soy Quinn y nuca lo seré a pesar de tener su misma cara y tu bien lo sabes-gritaba histérica

J:no iba a decir eso lo que iba a decir era mas normal

C:no es cierto madre tu sabes que no-dijo mas fuerte –siempre has preferido a Quinn y no te hagas la inocente solo mi padre me quería, desde pequeña siempre asido así-ya no se podía calmar tenia que decírselo todo lo que sentía pero como siempre no la escucharía

J: dejalo ahí Charlie

C:tu no puedes decirme que lo deje y ya-dijo enojada-por cierto donde esta la señorita perfección que no la veo-volteo a todos lados y luego dijo-claro pero lo que ella hace esta todo bien y pero como soy la oveja negra-trato de seguir pero de nuevo la corto

J:puedes por favor comportarte estamos con Rachel-dijo seria estaba tratando de controlar su enojo pero no podía seno taba en las facciones tensas de su cara, Charlie se voltio y vio la cara de Rachel y decidió que lo mejor era irse antes de que siguiera asustando a Rachel

C: creo que lo mejor será ir me -y así se retiro de la mesa y judy no tardo en seguirla

J: bien pues que yo también me retiro discúlpanos Rachel –dijo judy

R:no esta bien –dijo tratando de sonreír pero la verdad era que se había sentido muy incomoda

Habían pasado dos horas desde lo de la cena y todavía no había llegado Quinn esto estaba preocupando a Rachel y no sabía por qué solo que se había quedado en la sala esperando a que llegara .ya cuando había pasado un poco mas de tiempo se escucho que se abrían la puerta y Rachel rápidamente corrió para ver si era Quinn pero al encontrarse con ella no era lo que esperaba venia hecha todo un desastre y apenas podía ponerse de pie cuando Rachel corrió asta ella lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar fue

R: estas bien-dijo verdaderamente preocupada lo que pudo notar Quinn fácilmente

Q:si solo que fui a entrenar un poco-decía la verdad pues cuando no entendía algo o estaba enojada se ponía a entrenar como loca tenis

R: pues no lo pareces-dijo enojada pues ella estaba preocupada y Quinn solo quería salir a entrenar

Q:¿por que todavía estas despierta?-decía en un tono curioso puesto que no lo esperaba

R:yo…-Rachel no le podía decir que era por ella así que solo le invento- es que teníamos mucho trabajo para mañana y solo quería adelantarlo por eso me quede hasta tarde

Q: si tienes razón-decía un poco de caída, por alguna razón quería que fuera por ella

R: ven vamos a la habitación-fue lo único que se le ocurrió para poder cambiar de tema

Q:si claro-dijo Quinn pero antes de dar un paso se cayó y Rachel fue a levantarla por lo que estaba decidida a llevarla

R:yo te llevare-dijo no era una petición sino una orden

Q:no es necesario-trataba de persuadirla

R: no lo es pero lo haré de todos modos

Quinn ya no tuvo más replica hasta que llegaron a la habitación de ella

Q:bueno déjame aquí-y cuando iba a ponerse de pie no pudo ni sostenerse

R:te llevare hasta la cama

Q:ya as hecho suficiente déjame a mi-pero en la cara de Rachel se veía que no la iba a dejar tan fácil

R:no te puedes ni poner en pie déjame llevarte-y con eso no tomo respuesta y volvía a la poción anterior

Q:grasias-fue simple pero sincero

Rachel no sabía que la motivaba a hacer esto pero no le importaba ahora más tarde lo pensaría cuando llegaron a la cama de Quinn simplemente la recostó en la cama y solo eso bastó para que Quinn quedara completamente dormida a lo que Rachel le removió unos cabellos rebeldes que tenía en la cara y pudo ver la forma de Quinn dormida

R: asta así dormida eres un ángel-a lo que comenzó a acercarse a su rostro y darle un delicado beso en los labios solo fue un roce pero la hiso sentir más que muchos otros que había tenido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se retiro con cara de pánico pero que estaba haciendo ella la retenía contra su voluntad no podía sentir nada por ella y después de decirse eso salió de la habitación pero no antes de darse la vuelta y contemplarla un segundo mas

A la mañana siguiente en McKinley

Dos hombres caminaban desesperados por todos los pasillos tratando de buscar alguna pista que se les había pasado su hija ya llevaba dos semanas desaparecida y ellos estaban comenzado a frustrarse por no haber encontrado nada de ella. Pero más por no haber pensado en ir a la escuela hasta ahora como no pudieron verlo antes pero tal parecía que no se habían perdido de mucho porque nadie en la escuela sabía nada.

Cuando santana entro a McKinley esperaba poder encontrar a la diva ya aunque no fuera muy fanática de ella le tenía cierto respeto pues nuca se había dejado de nadie a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra ella se expresaba libre sobre lo que pensaba sin importarle que fuera el hazmerreir de toda la escuela pero no nada de ella comenzaba a sentirse culpable por lo que le había dicho el ultimo día que la había visto pero que quería ella era la perra de McKinley tenía que hacerle eso a todos los perdedores. Cundo vio a los señores Berry y decidió a preguntarles que le pasaba

: disculpen soy santana López y quería preguntarles porque no ha venido Rachel-en los ojos de los hombres se notaba la tristeza y la desolación que inmediatamente preocupo a santana

H:ella ha desaparecido-lo dijo con tanto dolor , santana se quedo de piedra como era posible que hubiera desaparecido esto no podía ser cierto-de hecho veníamos a preguntarles si alguien ha sabido algo de ella

S:no de hecho nadie aquí a mencionado nada-pero como se dijo si todos estaba felices de no haber vuelto a ver a la joven diva-pero quizá sepan algo los del club glee- los señores Berry le agradecieron y se fueron a ver si en el club glee podían encontrar algo lo que fuera para saber donde estaba Rachel

Y de pronto santana dijo

S:donde estas Berry –cundo dijo esto pensó en todo lo que le había hecho y finalmente dijo-voy a encontrarte Berry y si estas muerta te saco de ahí y yo te mato, cuésteme lo que me cueste-por que de alguna forma se sentía culpable por la desaparición de la joven diva


	7. Chapter 7 devuelta a la vida parte 1

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía.

Capitulo 7 devuelta vida parte 1

Cuando santana salió por fin de su mar de pensamientos salió en dirección a donde se habían ido los señores Berry después de todo si quería encontrar a la joven diva lo mejor que podía hacer seria comenzar su búsqueda con ellos pero no espero ver lo que vio al entrar a la sala del club glee. Todos los miembros del club glee parecía impórtales un comino lo que pasara con Rachel , ni parecía importarles tampoco el dolor y el sufrimiento que reflejaban los padres de la diva como era posible si decían que dicho club todos eran una familia así que dijo

S:como es posible que no les importe ni un poco Berry-dijo en modo de reproche a todos a lo que contesto kurt con un poco de suficiencia

K:y a ti que te importa santana si es bien sabido que por la desaparición de Rachel tu eres la mas feliz por ello-decía como si fuera la verdad absoluta y sin impórtales que los padres dela joven diva estuvieran allí- no es como si fueran grandes amigas tu la detestas bueno todos la detestamos

P:es cierto eso deja lo ya santana y deja de hacer como si fura una gran cosa- dijo con una cara de fastidio

K:aparte para que la quieres-decía con sarcasmo-para seguir insultándola asta que te canses sabes bien que puedes obtener otro saco de boxeo

M:deseguro que solo la extraña por que es su saco de boxeo favorito-dijo ahora mercedes

S:no puedo creer lo que escucho-decía con una cara de reproche- se que no me he portado como debería con ella pero…-estaba apunto de decir

F:pero que santana ahora nos vas a decir que era tu gran amiga-decía con tono divertido fin-por favor santana no seas hipócrita

S:quizas no sea su gran amiga como dices finnocencia-dijo con un tono herido por que la verdad ellos tenían razón nuca había dado motivos para dejar ver que Rachel pero como podían juzgarla si ellos eran los verdaderos hipócritas según todos en el club era una familia que se protegían pero no hacían nada por Rachel sino que la dejaban a su suerte- pero yo aun que nuca lo he dicho ni pienso repetirlo la respeto, nuca tuvo miedo de ser como ella era sin importar lo que todos pensaran y quizás por eso la molestaba por que ella hacia lo que quería y era feliz lo que yo en muchas ocasiones e querido

M:tu no eres feliz-dijo riéndose- eres la mas popular de la escuela y todavía no eres feliz no mientas que note vamos a creer

S:ustedes no pueden juzgar lo que no conocen-decía en un tono bajo por que ella no había admitido su sexualidad, pero ellos no tenían por que saberlo pero pronto recupero la compostura y dijo- pero eso no importa, quizá tengan razón y yo sea una hipócrita pero ustedes lo son mas

F:no voy a permitir que nos hables asi-dijo decidido finn

S:no pues a ver deje me recordar-dijo fingiendo pensar-no este club dicen que todos son un familia unida que se cuida-dijo mirando los a todos que ya sabían por donde iba-pero que tal su capitán desaparece y nadie parece darse cuenta por que cada quien esta en su mundo-por fin decía enfrentado los a todos

M:tu no tienes ningún derecho de decir eso –decía comenzando a enojarse

S:si es verdad que no lo tengo-decía bajando la mirada pero retomándola-pero es cierto lo que digo por que cada uno de ustedes piensa que es mejor estar sin ella tu por que vas a obtener tus solos preciosos y tu kurt por que piensas que sin ella finn algún día podrá fijarse en ti-decía a lo que el joven solo se sonrojo los padres estaban impresionados por lo que estaban viendo y mas por que la pequeña latina estaba defendiendo a su hija

F:no notros solo estamos asiendo lo que creíamos mejor para el club santana-decía finn tratando de cambiar la situación

S:lo mejor para el club-decía incrédula- la verdad que eres un idiota ese no es el tema o si saben por que o es que no lo han notado ya lo mejor de este club es Rachel sin ella no llegaran a ningún aparte

M:eso no es cierto-dijo mercedes-todos tenemos talento

S:tal vez-dijo no muy convencida-pero saben que nos hemos desviado mucho del tema y ya no me importa todos ustedes son una mierda por que han jedado a uno de ustedes ella creía en ustedes, no en mi por que esta claro que nuca la trate bien pero con cada uno de ustedes la historia es diferente por que tal vez los llego a creer su familia y ni hablar de ti finn lo ultimo que le dije es que tenia lastima por ti por que estabas con ella y quizá si la tenga pero no por que ella no valga nada sino por que a su lado tu te vez pequeño a pesar de tu tamaño tu no eres nada y nuca serás alguien en la vida y sabes que es lo peor de todo que has perdido la única cosa buena que había en tu vida- con eso volteo a donde estaban los señores Berry-disculpen podríamos salir de aquí señores Berry

A lo que ellos asintieron y pronto estaban fuera de la vista de los del club glee. Todos en la sala se quedaron pensando en lo que había dicho santana por muy a su pesar siempre habían dicho que todos se cuidaba pero ahora que uno de ellos los necesitaba ellos se estaban portando egoístas y decidieron por una vez realmente preocuparse por su capitán y hacer todo lo posible por encontrarla

En las oficinas de la corporación Fabray

Toda la mañana había sido un verdadero infierno y deseo haber adelantado un poco de trabajo por la noche como se lo había dicho a Quinn pero a pesar de ello estaba feliz de no tener tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado anoche en la habitación de Quinn han que tenia que admitir que no se sentía culpable por haberle robado un pequeño beso pero eso lo dejaría para mas tarde no quería pensar cundo de repente

Q:Rachel me estas escuchado-dijo Quinn un tanto curiosa de lo que estaría pensando

R:si…bueno-decía con un leve sonrojo-la verdad no pero prometo poner mas a tensión-decía todavía con el sonrojo

Q:muy bien que te pasa-volvía hablar pero Rachel parecía que andaba en las nubes de nuevo lo cual por alguna razón se le hiso tierno-sabes Rachel creo que necesito un descaso hoy asido un día muy duro que te parece salir a tomar un café

R:si quieres no salimos y te voy a preparar un café –dijo Rachel volviendo a la realidad-todavía nos queda mucho por hacer

Q:si es cierto pero creo que trabajaríamos mejor si saliéramos estar aquí puede llegar hacer muy estresante- la verdad es que quería salir para así poder averiguar que le pasaba a Rachel aun que salir no estaría nada mal. Lo único que se preguntaba y que esto también la confundía era porque le importaba tanto lo que le pasara a Rachel bueno no tenia que pensar más en ello la había invitado a salir así que eso sería en lo que se concentraría ahora- aparte de que has estado un poco distraída-decía con una sonrisa sincera-y eso te ayudaría un poco

R:creo que tienes razón –dijo con un notable sonrojo-bien a donde vamos decía un poco mas segura

Q:bueno primero como te decía a comer algo-decía asiendo gesto con la cara si alguno de los otros empleados diría que esa no era su jefa que la habían secuestrado unos alienígenas y la habían cambiado. Porque Quinn era la mismísima reina de hilo y no podía entrar nada en su corazón bueno al menos es lo que ellos creían no contaban con una Rachel Berry-porque tengo hambre y si no como algo pues me deshago

R:creo que yo también tengo hambre-decía divertida por lo dramática que era y eso era mucho decir ya que ella era la reina del drama

Q:y bien que esperamos-decía levantándose de su escritorio

Cundo salieron de las empresas fabray pudo ver mejor en donde se encontraba que no se había molestado en preguntado antes

Q: san francisco es muy bonito no-dijo viendo la mirada que tenia

R:si-asi que era san francisco donde se encontraba cundo fue sacada de sus pensamientos por que se paró el coche entraron a un hermoso restaurante

Q:te gusta-dijo viendo la expresión de Rachel pero en la entrada un empleado pidiendo la reserva

R:no creo que nos dejen comer aquí parece que solo aceptan con reservación, a lo que Quinn le respondió con una sonrisa y cundo llegaron a donde estaba el empleado

: Buenas tardes señorita fabray le gustaría la mesa de siempre

Q: no sería mejor una donde se pudiera apreciar mejor la música-decía viendo que Rachel estudiaba cada rincón del restaurante

Rachel nuca había estado en un lugar así la mejor cita que había ido era un día de acampo en el auditorio con finn pero eso no contaba porque simplemente este lugar no se comparaba pues miras, las pinturas y el estilo 1930 y tenia música jazz en vivo de recordar la famosa Cena de los Clubes de esos días. El restaurante se ve y se siente casi como el salón de un lujoso crucero de 1930

Q:y bien Rachel nos sentamos –decía tratado de volver a la realidad a Rachel

R:si claro… donde –dijo ya asimilado el lugar-y como se llama este lugar Quinn

Q: Art-Deco es un lugar muy popular por aquí-decía viendo que todavía Rachel estaba admirando el lugar-te gusta

R:claro que si es el lugar más hermoso que estado-dijo con una mirada soñadora-nuca creí posible que existiera tan siquiera, es grandioso

Q:no creo que sea para tanto-dijo tratando de evitar el sonrojo- aparte algún novio tuyo dudo que no aria algo así eres muy hermosa

R:yo no lo soy-dijo bajando la mirada por que había recordado lo que dijo finn de tenerle lastima y que por eso salía con ella- no soy tan bonita solo, no se ni lo que soy-decía cabizbaja, y Quinn puso un dedo en su barbilla y lentamente la levanto hasta que quedaran sus maridad unidas y dijo tan sube tratando de que entendiera

Q:tu eres hermosa, no te conozco toda vía pero espero hacerlo-dijo toda vía mirándola a los ojos-me dejarías hacerlo para demostrar que no eres solo una cara bonita-dijo finalmente brindándole una sonrisa o lo que Rachel se sonrojo todavía mas

R: creo que sería justo que me dejaras conocerte a ti también y si yo te dejara-dijo retomando su confianza a lo que Quinn solo pudo sonreír

Q: bien pero yo comienzo-decía Quinn con un tono divertido-¿y tienes novio?

R:yo creo que lo tengo-Rachel no sabía muy bien porque la pregunta y se sorprendió por ello

Q:como que crees lo tienes si o no-Quinn frunció el seño no sabía por que lo había preguntado se le había salido sin pensar pero ahora quería una respuesta

R:yo no tengo –dijo segura si finn no la quería no tenia por que tomarlo como si fuera su novio según el ella era un acto de caridad no su novia

Q:y entonces por qué dijiste creo-decía curiosa pero a la vez aliviada

R:no me gustaría hablar de eso ahora no te importaría verdad-decía con tono suplicante

Q: claro que no-dijo al ver la maridad de dolor-y bien es tu turno que deseas preguntarme

R:por que te portas tan fría-dijo viéndola como si en sus ojos pudiera descubrir el secreto del mundo

Q:yo la verdad no se creo que tengo tanto miedo de que me lastimen que no de dejarme vulnerable frente a las personas, creo que nuca e sido buena para eso-decía con una mirada lejana pero con una verdad que nuca creyó posible decirla y menos a alguien que acababa de conoce

R:y porque me dejas a mi-pregunto sin pesar

Q:me creerías si te dijera que ni yo misma lo sé-dijo esta vez viéndola a los ojos-podríamos pasar de este tema también

R:si claro-decía sonriente

Q:y creo que me dé ves dos preguntas-dijo asiéndose la enfadada pero fallo miserablemente porque Rachel pudo notarlo

R:yo no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando-decía asiéndose la desentendida

Q:claro que si señorita-dijo en tono acusatorio- y no se va a librar tan fácil

R:bueno me has atrapado pregunta-decía tratado de ocultar la enorme sonrisa pero también como Quinn fallando miserable mente - así que pregunta

Q:


	8. Chapter 8 devuelta a la vida parte 2

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 8 devuelta vida parte 2

Q:yo la verdad no se creo que tengo tanto miedo de que me lastimen que no de dejarme vulnerable frente a las personas, creo que nuca e sido buena para eso-decía con una mirada lejana pero con una verdad que nuca creyó posible decir y menos a alguien que acababa de conoce

R:y porque me dejas a mi-pregunto sin pesar

Q:me creerías si te dijera que ni yo misma lo sé-dijo esta vez viéndola a los ojos-podríamos pasar de este tema también

R:si claro-decía sonriente

Q:y creo que me debes dos preguntas-dijo asiéndose la enfadada pero fallo miserablemente porque Rachel pudo notarlo

R:yo no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando-decía asiéndose la desentendida

Q:claro que si señorita-dijo en tono acusatorio- y no se va a librar tan fácil

R:bueno me has atrapado pregunta-decía tratado de ocultar la enorme sonrisa pero también como Quinn fallando - así que pregunta

Q:bueno vamos a ver que te podría preguntar-decía con una concentración absoluta y con actitud seria dijo-¿cual es tu color favorito?-para después junto con Rachel soltarse a reír

R:creo que sin lugar a dudas seria el rosa-dijo con una sonrisa de lado –pero eso es ultra secreto jamás lo e revelado o creo que ya te lo había dicho no estoy segura -decía dando le un guiño

Q: ahora la pregunta del millón-dijo-gigantes o cardenales-a lo que Rachel no tenia ni idea de que contestar pues no le gustaba el beisbol

R:ammm yo creo que-mientras lo decía hacia gestos graciosos con las manos -¿los cardenales?

Q:Rachel-decía estallando en risa- no tienes que mentir se nota que ni si quiera sabes y aparte solo preguntaba y es mas ni me gusta -todavía riendo Rachel tenia una mirada perpleja la había timado

R:oye no es gracioso-decía con un puchero

Q:si hubieras visto tu cara lo seria-dijo con una sonrisa divertida

R: que graciosa-murmuro pero Quinn la hoyo

Q: que dijiste-entrecerrando los ojos

R:yo nada-dijo sonrojándose

Q: bueno-volvió a sonreír

Durante todo su comida estuvieron hablado de diversos temas en los que Rachel siempre terminaba prendiendo por que Quinn lograba confundirla y al lo que Rachel solo les respondía con pucheros y sonrojos pues Quinn no hacia mas que ponerla en jaque. Quinn por otra parte estaba descubriendo otra faceta de si misma que era que con Rachel era más fácil expresar sus sentimientos, con la pequeña por que todavía era menor de edad tenia 17 años y aun que ella no era muy vieja que digamos le ganaba con 4 años pero aun así Rachel tenia un no se que, que hacia que quisiera conocerla mas. Cuando terminaron de comer Quinn pago la cuenta y ya en el coche

Q:que te pasa Rachel-decía viendo la mirada perdida de Rachel

R:si es solo que-decía pero no sabia si decirlo

Q: estas segura

R:la verdad es que quería conocer un poco mas de san francisco eso es todo

Q:y bueno por que no lo hacemos

R:que cosa-dijo nerviosa Rachel

Q: dar una vuelta para que conozcas por aquí-dijo Quinn

R:no es necesario, no quiero ser una molestia

Q:claro que no es una molestia aparte ase mucho que no salgo y eso me sentaría bien-dijo dándole una suave mirada-anda vamos

R: gracias

Q: porque-se hacia la desentendida. A lo que Rachel solo se le quedo viendo y luego sonrió por que sabia muy bien que era por ella que hacia esto Quinn y decidió seguirle el juego

En lima Ohio

Los padre de Rachel no sabían que mas hacer. Habían puestos anuncios por todas partes y nadie les daba una noticia de su hija parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. Y Hiram Berry había perdido su trabajo el hospital por no haber asistido Leroy por en cambio como trabajaba por su cuenta había logrado sobrellevar los gastos pero no sabia por cuanto mas pero no por ello iban a renunciar a su hija solo tenían que esforzarse mas y ahora aquí con la compañía de santana que desde ayer se había comprometido igual que ellos a encontrar a Rachel lo que los sorprendidos pero se sintieron agradecidos y estaban viendo como podían hacerle cundo

S:señor Berry se siente bien-le dijo santana a Hiram cundo vio que se estaba apunto de desmayar y Leroy estuvo de cuerdo-podríamos dejarlo para mañana si se siente muy mal

L: si mi amor te ves muy pálido-decía notablemente preocupado

H:si es que últimamente no e dormido muy bien eso es todo con un poco de descanso será suficiente-dijo esto sentándose pero los síntomas que estaba presentado lo hacían sospechar lo que era y no quería preocupar mas a Leroy y aparte lo primordial era encontrar a Rachel

L:creo que tienes razón, Santana creo que será mejor que lo dejemos asta mañana

S:si creo que será lo mejor-dijo y luego agrego-y también creo que podría pensar formas para que podamos encontrar a Rachel

H:si pero no te desveles mucho no es bueno

S:si ofender pero creo que deberían tomar su consejo-dijo viéndolos- ninguno de los dos se ve muy bien

L:claro santana lo haremos –dijo con una sonrisa suave-te acompañamos a la puerta

S:claro-dijo yendo hacia la puerta

Cundo iban abriendo la puerta se encontraron a todos los del club glee. Los padres de Rachel y santana no sabían que estaban haciendo allí. Si bien ayer les habían dejado claro que no les importaba el paradero de la joven diva cundo iban a decir algo finn hablo

F:se que probablemente no nos portamos de la mejor manera-dijo agachado la cabeza

S: que fuera si no-dijo con sarcasmo-tal vez hubieran hecho una fiesta de lo preocupados que estaban para tratar de tan si quiera superar la tristeza no

L:santana deja los hablar-dijo suave

S:pero...-trato de decir

L:por favor-trato de nuevo con una mirada suplicante que hiso retroceder a santana

S:bien hablen-pero esta vez fue kurt el que hablo

K:muy bien lo que finn trato de decir era que en verdad lo sentimos, sabemos lo que hicimos no era lo correcto pero creo que por una vez podemos hacer lo correcto y queremos ayudar en lo que se posible

L:chicos creo que eso será mañana ahora Hiram se siente mal y no seria de gran ayuda pero desde mañana nos concentraremos en eso y gracias por ofrecer su ayuda-santana no estaba muy convencida pero tenia que darles una oportunidad como los señores Berry se la dieron a ella ya que todos se habían ido y finalmente habían cerrado la puerta- estas seguro de que te sientes bien

H:si solo estoy un poco cansado-dijo con una sonrisa

L:bueno deja me prepararte algo para que comas- dijo

H:no tengo hambre enserio-decía casi suplicante

L:bueno solo deja me abrasarte

H:claro-dijo y estiro los brazos

En san francisco

Después de a ver visitados varios museos y lugares históricos Rachel había pensado que lo siguiente que decidiría Quinn seria la tumba de algún personaje importante se notaba que Quinn no era buna saliendo si así era ya sabia por que no le gustaba salir pero a pesar de ello se había divertido viendo como Quinn se esmeraba por quedar bien con ella era sencillamente lindo pero no estaba loca de amor por la historia así que cuando iban saliendo del museo Rachel le dijo

R:quin será que podemos ir algún lugar donde no se podamos caminar relajarnos un poco-dijo tratado de no ser muy evidente pero la sutileza no era el nombre de Rachel Berry

Q:perdón se que te debo de estar aburriendo-dijo apenada

R:no es eso es-Quinn la vio y no tuvo escapatoria y lo admitió-es cierto-agacho la cabeza por que no pudo con la vergüenza-pero no todo fue malo pude aprender mucho si vuelvo a la escuela y me ponen un examen de la historia de san francisco lo apruebo después de todo lo tuve que aprender con la maestra mas sexy del mundo-lo dijo pero cuando trato de corregir ya era tarde

Q:asi que sexy dices bueno no esta nada mal-dijo a lo que Rachel estaba completamente avergonzada- si me lo han dicho mucho veces casi siempre que estoy tratando de dar una explicación y pero tal parece que las personas solo se fijan en mi-decía moviendo la cabeza y haciendo énfasis para que viera que se trataba de ella-Rachel, Rachel eso no se hace

R:yo no si te estaba presando a tensión, solo que estaba tratando de decir que había muchas pinturas sexys viste estaban desnudos o con poca ropa y todos también definidos-trataba de arreglar pero solo lo hacia pero solo lo hacia peor

Q:que fantasías tienes tan locas quien se podría imaginar que la dulce Rachel hiciera eso-pero cuando vio la cara de Rachel decidí apiadarse un poco pero no sin hacer un ultimo comentario-tendré que mandar quintar todas las pinturas de la casa que y con todo lo que me gusta el arte pero bueno

R:Quinn-ya tenia la cara mas que roja

Q:solo bromeaba –dijo para luego agregar con un giño-gracias

R:¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida

Q:por creer que soy sexy- a lo que Rachel solo habría y cerraba la boca

Con eso Quinn comenzó a caminar indicándole a Rachel que la siguiera cosa que hiso de inmediato tal pareciera que a Quinn le gustaba que la siguiera. Cuando estuvo a su lado volvió a hablar Quinn

Q: perdona es que no me pude resistir-dijo

R: si no hay problema-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema a lo que Quinn noto y tomo como señal para no molestarla mas aun que era divertido

Q:bueno creo que se el lugar perfecto para caminar

R:y donde seria-dijo agradecida de que cambiara de tema

Q:en golden gate park-dijo-es donde solía ir cuando quería estar sola

R:genial y que esperamos vamos

Cuando llegaron era inmenso pero si lugar a dudas era precioso y al ir caminado se encontraron con un vendedor de helados y Quinn le señalo si quería uno pero Rachel no le entendió así que tuvo que decirle

Q:quieres un helado-dijo pero se

R:claro-dijo y se fueron hacer cando al vendedor cundo ya estuvieron con el

Q:de que lo quieres

R:de vainilla-dijo

Q:bueno yo quiero uno de fresa-cuando Quinn le pago se fueron hasta sentarse en los amplios jardines y ver a las demás personas jugando, caminado o corriendo final mente hablo-sabes aquí también hay museos por si te interesa-lo dijo cuando Rachel estaba comiéndolo que izo que casi se le atorara

R:creo que así estamos bien-dijo ya recuperada pero luego cabio de tema-crees que pueda pagarte pronto -dijo pensativa

Q:la verdad no-volvió al tono serio-te quieres ir ya verdad, no te gusta esto-decía volteándose para un lado

R:si pero solo por que quiero saber de mis padres-no supo por que complemento solo tenia que decir un si

Q: nos vamos-dijo Quinn parándose

R:por que-dijo Rachel confundía e igual parándose

Q:por que es tarde señorita-dijo ahora con una sonrisa

Cundo por fin llegaron a la mansión Fabray ya era hora de la cena la cual comenzó un poco tensa por las miradas que le daba Charlie a Quinn pero nada mas cundo judy hablo

J:ho hija se me olvidaba mañana tenemos una reunión con unos inversionistas y tenemos que ir

Q:si claro madre-dijo

J:asi que mañana tendrás el día libre Rachel-dijo y luego después de eso Charlie hablo

C:que bien podríamos hacer algo mañana Rachel -dijo emocionada

Q:no puede tiene mucho trabajo que atender-no sabia por que le molestaba que estuviera Rachel con su hermana

C:no te pregunte a ti-le dijo cortante a su hermana-y que dices Rachel

R:creo que podría-ni ella misma sabia por que había aceptado

C:bien-dijo con una sonrisa izo enojar a lo que Quinn salió sin decir nada , ni haber terminado de cenar

Charlie se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana así que decidió ir a la habitación de Rachel no sabia por que pero le llamaba la a tensión mas que cualquier mujer con la que había estado y eso le aterraba pero a la vez la atraía mas cundo estuvo frente a su puerta toco una vez pero como nadie contesto decidió entrar para ver si Rachel ya se había levantado. Pero lo que encontró fue a Rachel dormida trato de irse pero no pudo y se acerco

C:por que me llamas la atención tanto bonita –decía acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose peligrosamente a la boca


	9. Chapter 9 charlie

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 9 Charlie

Charlie se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana así que decidió ir a la habitación de Rachel no sabia por que pero le llamaba la a tensión mas que cualquier mujer con la que había estado y eso le aterraba pero a la vez la atraía mas cundo estuvo frente a su puerta toco una vez pero como nadie contesto decidió entrar para ver si Rachel ya se había levantado. Pero lo que encontró fue a Rachel dormida trato de irse pero no pudo y se acerco

C:por que me llamas la atención tanto bonita –decía acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose peligrosamente a la boca cuando Rachel comenzó a despertar y la hiso retroceder un poco pero no demasiado lejos

R:Quinn pero que- decía aun medio dormida-haces aquí-estaba confundida , cuando Charlie comenzó a eliminar el espacio restante que quedaba entre sus labios Rachel no pudo ni quiso he vitarlo aun que sabia que estaba mal no quería.

Charlie toco los labios de Rachel con un movimiento lento tratando de conocer cada rincón de la boca de Rachel mientras mas pasaba tiempo supo con solo rosar sus labios. Por en cabio Rachel sentía que no quería que terminara no es que era como el beso que le había robado el sueño la noche que Quinn llego casi sin poder levantarse por que con el otro había alcanzado a ver las estrellas aun que fuera un solo rose pero en este era algo diferente sentía como si se le revolviera el estomago y no de una mala manera pero no era suficiente bueno como el otro quería ver si necesitaba mas para volver ha sentir que podía tocar el cielo con sus manos que con ese solo roce podía volar pero nada solo sentía un mar de cosquillas en el estomago solo quería sentir un poco mas pero eso no quería decir que no lo estuviera disfrutando

En los pasillos de la mansión Fabray

Quinn no estaba segura del por que pero necesitaba disculparse con Rachel nuca lo había hecho ni esperaba hacerlo pero aquí estaba no estando a gusto con la sola idea de que la pequeña estuviera molesta con ella, mientras mas se aceraba a la habitación de Rachel mas nerviosa estaba

Charlie seguía sin querer soltar la boca de Rachel y era que por primera ves en su vida se sentía completa que nada mas que este momento con Rachel que después si moría seria feliz. Rachel solo deseaba poder estar así siempre con Quinn pero ella la tenia hay contra su voluntad cosa que había comenzado a creer que no era completamente cierto por que ella era libre de ir a don de quisiera en la casa si ella en verdad lo hubiera deseado hubiera podido salir de allí

Cundo Quinn estuvo frente a la puerta no sabia como debía comenzar pues nuca había que tenido que disculparse por ninguno de sus actos pero ella se tenia que recordar que Rachel era diferente a cualquiera de as personas con las que había estado Rachel era simple mente especial y eso debía reconocer lo ampliamente cundo estaba por abrir la puerta dudo un momento. Cuando entro no le gusto nada lo que estaba viendo como era posible que tuviera que encontrara ha su hermana en la habitación de Rachel y así tenia que hacer algo, cundo camino y estuvo a la espalda de Charlie la tomo por el hombro cuando y la voltio para plantarle una cachetada

C:'¿pero que te pasa estas loca?-decía Charlie frotando se la cara

Q:¿Por qué estas aquí?-dijo fría pero en su mirada denotaba que si tuviera la oportunidad hay mismo la acecinaba

C:no tengo por que contestarte-dijo ya mas que enojada-pero de todos modos lo are-dijo medio con burla-solo venia a apurar a Rachel recuerda que tengo todo un día con ella verdad Rachel

Rachel estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos había besado Charlie y si Quinn hubiera entrado un segundo antes las hubiera visto no sabia por que le preocupaba o por que sentía que estaba engañado a Quinn eso era absurdo después de todo no tenia nada con Quinn o si, claro que no pero que rayos estaba pensando y lo que mas le molestaba era que había disfrutado el beso de Charlie tan inmersa estaba en su dilema que no había escuchado que le hablaban y pregunto

R:lo siento no estaba prestando atención –decía todavía en las nubes

C:le estaba diciendo a Quinn que estábamos viendo lo de la cita porque sigue en pie cierto

Q:es cierto eso Rachel- dijo Quinn muy molesta pero rápidamente lo supo ocultar no podía dejar se ver vulnerable. Rachel por en cambio no podía mirar a Quinn sentía que la había traicionado pero esto era ridículo se decía una y otra vez pero tenia que salir de algún modo así que no pensó en lo que decía

R:es verdad-se regaño mentalmente por o que había dicho, a lo que Charlie solo pudo sonreír por que Rachel todavía iba a salir ella y eso la hacia inmensamente feliz

Cundo Rachel dijo eso era un balde de agua fría que la hiso caer a la realidad Rachel iba a salir con su hermana y ella estaba sumamente molesta por ello y trato de aparentar lo mejor posible que no le importaba así que dijo

Q:bien –dijo con desprecio- las dejo para que sigan planeando lo que sea que es esto-dijo tratando de no mencionar lo de la sita por que solo hacia que le diera asco dicha palabra que no estaba dispuesta aceptar. Y se fue ates de que Rachel pudiera haber dicho algo lo que dejo a Rachel muy triste

C:y bien si sigue en pie lo de la cita-decía con un tono de esperanza en su voz , que hiso que Rachel no tuviera mas remedio que asentir pero eso no quito que apareciera la mirada de tristeza de Quinn por que a pesar de que todas sus facciones eran frías y carentes de emoción pudo percibir en ella tristeza

R:si-dijo ahora mirando a Charlie que seria lo peor que pudiera pasar esta solo era una salida y nada mas

Quinn caminada muy deprisa tratando de alejarse lo mas rápido posible por que sabia que si no lo hacia ella regresaría a la habitación y sacaría de allí a Charlie si era preciso a golpes lo cual no la molestaría en absoluto pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su madre

J:lista sabes que esta reunión es muy importante verdad así que necesito que estés enfocada -dijo seria para después pasar a un modo pícaro- que quinnie ya estrenaste tu juguetito

Q: !madre¡ no estoy de humor-dijo indignad

J:pero que humorcito te cargas quinnie-y con ello saliros de la casa dejando una Quinn muy molesta por que tener que dejar las solas no confiaba en Charlie pero tenia que y con eso salió de la casa junto con su madre que la miraba divertida

En lima

Todos los de glee estaban sentados alrededor de la sala de los Berry tratando de encontrar soluciones pero no están haciendo mas que frustrarse por que a cada solución le encontraban algún defecto y eso los hacia regresar al mismo punto y los Berry ya estaban desesperados Hiram que ya no podía soportar estar hay fue a la cocina que fue seguido por Leroy

L:amor estas bien- dijo en un tono tranquilo pero que Hiram sabia que estaba tan desesperado como lo estaba el

H:si es solo que deseo poder hacer mas –dijo bajando la cabeza-siento que no hacemos nada han pasado ya casi tres semanas y no sabemos nada es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra

L:lo se y crees que no lo siento es mi hija y me duele –decía ahora si mostrando lo desesperado que estaba por su hija, cuando vio en los brazos de Hiram moretones-que es eso

H:no se a que te refieres-dijo tratando de ignorar a lo que se refería Leroy pero el le agarro uno de sus brazos y dijo

L:esto y no me digas que no es nada-dijo desde antes de que su hija desaparecido estaba notando raro a Hiram y ahora con la desaparición de su hija había empeorado y no se lo podía seguir negando-¿Por qué tienes esos moretones?

H:es que últimamente he estado muy cansado y me e golpeado sin querer- mintió esto eran síntomas de una enfermedad pero no se lo podía decir primero esta encontrar a su hija es todo lo que importaba, pero no convenció a Leroy a si que dijo-tendré mas cuidado, lo prometo

L:esta bien-dijo triste- no quiero perder a nadie mas

H:no Leroy vamos a encontrar a Rachel a si sea lo ultimo que haga-dijo decidido lo iba a cumplir de eso no le cabía la menor duda aunque tuviera que morir si era preciso pero no esperaba que sus diera eso

L: tienes razón- dijo un poco mas decidido de que era cierto y así volvieron a la habitación donde estaban los chicos

En san francisco

R:¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto Rachel

C:por que vamos a la playa-dijo

R:y por que venimos a comprar un taraje de baño

C:por que no tienes

R:y por que no puedo ir así no es necesario que nos metamos

C:que no es obvio –dijo Charlie con una sonrisa-te dije que íbamos a la playa y nadie puede ir a la playa sin un traje de baño así que eso es lo que estamos haciendo- decía para que de una vez Rachel pudiera escoger el traje de baño

Rachel no muy convencida estuvo viendo distintos trajes de baño y cuando hubo escogido tres se los mostro a Charlie

R: bien que te parecen estos- dijo tímida

C:por que no te los pruebas y vemos-dijo Charlie muriéndose de ganas por verla

Cuando Rachel entro a l vestidor Charlie se acomodo en una de las sillas para ver mejor el espectáculo que Rachel le iba a dar cuando salió con el primer conjunto se quedo sin aliento pues era un muy diminuto biquini que le mostraba unas deliciosas piernas kilométricas con un escote muy prominente

R:y bien-dijo Rachel esperado una respuesta ya que se sentía intimada por la mirada aun que un poco le agradaba era la misma que había puesto Quinn cuando estaba bromeando en el parque lo había notado aun que en la mirada de Quinn fue tan solo un mili segundo pero se le quedo grabada en la mente

C: estas preciosa-dijo pero creía que era mas que eso, luego Rachel se volvió a meter al probador para salir con un mas largo traje de baño pero que igual le quedaba de atractivo pero con diferencia que el color blanco le hacia resaltar mas su color canela de piel cosa que hiso imaginar a Charlie con quitárselo y luego Rachel le hiso una seña para saber como le quedaba con lo que Charlie dijo-simplemente perfecto

Rachel no estaba muy segura de seguir con lo de modelarle los trajes de baño a Charlie sentía que otra vez estaba traicionando a Quinn pero de nuevo se volvió a decir que era una tontería y eso fue lo que la hiso decidirse a salir con el ultimo traje de baño

Charlie estaba impaciente por ver el ultimo traje de baño no es que no le hayan gustado los otros dos pero este era el mas pequeño de los tres. Cuando por fin salió Rachel se dijo que ahora podía morir en paz

R: con cual me quedo-dijo ya incomoda por la intensa mirada le estaba dando

C: con los tres-dijo sonriendo-te los regalo

R: no es necesario Quinn me paga muy bien-si le pagaba bien pero era para pagar su deuda pero la verdad no se iba a sentir bien aceptando regalos de una persona que no conocía

C: bien-dijo molesta de que tuviera que recordar a su hermana si empre le había molestado pero en esta ocasión mas por lo que solo dijo-te espero afuera

Cuando estuvieron en la playa hicieron de todo lo que se le ocurrió a Rachel desde esquí a asta e para caídas que este solo fue Rachel por que Charlie le tenia miedo a las alturas así que se pasaron todo el día divirtiéndose en la playa y al final Charlie quiso ver el atardecer con Rachel.

Rachel estaba sentada viendo como el sol se perdía en el mar cuando mas veía este paisaje mas recordaba a Quinn y definitivamente ver dormir a Quinn superaba este bello paisaje

C:en que piensas-Charlie estaba intrigada por esa mirada perdida que la hacia ver absolutamente adorable podía perderse en ella con suma facilidad como era posible que apenas la conociera y ya la quisiera en su vida para siempre

R:en como he llegado aquí-dijo Rachel no era mentira por que ya que Quinn era la razón de que todo era posible a beses se pregunto si estar hay era lo mejor que le había pasado ya que todos lo que creía sus amigos no la querían y sus padres a penas le prestaban a tensión pero sus padres eran por que querían darle lo mejor que no le faltara nada y lo único que realmente quería y le faltaba era que ellos estuvieran hay para ella, pero a pesar de todo ellos le tenían u inmenso amor y eso es lo que la hacia querer volver

C:pues sea lo que sean me da gusto por que así pude conocerte-dijo sincera

Cuando regresaron a la casa tuvieron una cena tranquila ya que Quinn tenia la mirada perdida y Charlie después de un rato dejo las miradas desafiantes. Ya en su habitación Rachel pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido cuando alguien toco a la puerta

Q:puedo pasar-dijo asomado la cabeza a lo que Rachel solo pudo reír

R:ya estas adentro pasa-decía divertida-

Q:no puedes negar que tengo modales-dijo haciendo un pucherito

R:bueno y que desea señorita Fabray-decía totalmente derretida por ese pequeño pucherito

Q:¿yo como que quisiera saber si fui remplazada?-dijo mirando para otro lado-te divertirte mas que conmigo-decía con preocupación que evidentemente que trataba de ocultar bajo una mascara indiferente

R:tal vez-dijo con una mirada seria para después reír y decir- si me la pase bien pero contigo no solo me la pase bien sino que fue el mejor momento de mi vida-la miro como tratando de decirle con la mirada todo lo que sentía, a lo que Quinn solo la miro incrédula para luego sonrojarse levemente

Q:creo que me tengo que ir-decía levantando se torpemente pero Rachel le agarro la mano y le dijo

R:quedate conmigo esta noche- lo dijo tan roja que parecía un tomate, cuando pudo reflexionar lo que dijo ya era tarde lo que quedaba ahora era esperar la respuesta de Quinn pero agrego-solo dormir

Q:claro-dijo aturdida, y a lo que Quinn tomo un lugar al lado de Rachel para que estuviera cómoda pero que Rachel elimino y se acurruco a su lado


	10. Chapter 10 lagrimas de cristal

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 10 lágrimas de cristal

Q:creo que me tengo que ir-decía levantando se torpemente pero Rachel le agarro la mano y le dijo

R:quedate conmigo esta noche- lo dijo tan roja que parecía un tomate, cuando pudo reflexionar lo que dijo ya era tarde lo que quedaba ahora era esperar la respuesta de Quinn pero agrego-solo dormir

Q:claro-dijo aturdida, y a lo que Quinn tomo un lugar al lado de Rachel para que estuviera cómoda pero que Rachel elimino y se acurruco a su lado era tanto el tiempo desde que había estado con alguien así de cerca, no era desagradable como pensó que seria puesto que des pues de todo quizá Rachel si seria especial.

Cuando Quinn por fin se quedo dormida Rachel pudo abrir los ojos como había tenido el valor para invitar a dormir a Quinn se dijo pero al verla hay con su cara de Ángel se dijo que no le importaría compartir la cama con ella y de a poco a poco ella también se quedo dormida pero lo que no pudo ver fue que en el rostro de Quinn fue desapareciendo la tranquilidad que había en el para ser sustituido por uno de pura angustia.

Flashback

Once años antes

Quinn caminaba por los enormes pasillos de la mansión Fabray. Tenia tanto miedo aunque era su casa no estaba segura no sabiendo que ella estaba hay y le aria daño si la encontraba sola, teniendo esos pensamientos salió corriendo en busca de un lugar en donde pudiera esconderse no quería que la volviera a tocar no de nuevo, solo rezaba para poder tener un día que no tuviera que tener miedo. Cuando entro todavía no había notado que había alguien asta que la tomaron por la espalda y dijo en voz baja

: pero mira que tenemos por aquí –dijo con burla- mi niña preciosa-cundo Quinn pudo percibir el aliento al cólico las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus pequeños ojos y ese momento tenia tanta desesperación y pánico que no sabia que hacer

Q:por favor no me hagas daño –decía suplicante y sus ojitos hinchados por las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, tenia tanto miedo y se preguntaba por que ella que había hecho para merecer esto

:hay pero mi niña preciosa-dijo con voz calmada-yo no quiero dañarte solo quiero estar contigo un rato que tan malo puede ser-y cuando decía esto acariciaba las piernas de Quinn y agregaba- yo nuca te aria daño me crees verdad- sus ojos demostraban la respuesta que quería escuchar

Q:no me toques te lo rugo- sabría que habría un castigo por no responder lo que quería

:pero que te he dicho-dijo molesta y dándole una cachetada que le dejo marcada la cara y con un pequeño hilo de sangre-cuando te pregunte quiero que me contestes como me gusta entendido-Quinn no contesto por lo que recibió otra cachetada- entendido

Q:si no volverá a suceder-decía Quinn con la mirada triste y con una voz baja que dudaba que la hubiera escuchado

:ya ves no era tan complicado-cuando estaba por acercarse a Quinn sonó su teléfono, a lo que Quinn a provecho para salir corindón no sabia a donde pero eso no le importaba solo quería salir de hay y no regresar pero desde ese momento se juro ser fuerte y no volver a llorar

Fin del flashback

Cuando despertó y tener a Rachel tan secar comenzó a sentir como se mareaba no podía estar un momento mas a si que salto de la cama para evitar el contacto como había podido pensar que esto iba a funcionar y poder sentirse de nuevo segura al lado de alguien mas tan siquiera pudo creerlo por unos instantes

En lo que Quinn estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos Rachel comenzó a despertar y cuando Rachel quiso tocar a Quinn ella se aparto de inmediato de su agarre le dijo en el tono mas frio que le había hablado desde que llego

Q:no me vuelvas a tocar-dijo en tono contundente pero luego, dijo en un tono suave- perdóname pero no lo vuelvas hacer entendido –decía esto con la mirada perdida no sabia muy bien por que le dolía decir esto si no soportaba sentirse tan vulnerable frente a otra persona y por ello se había mantenido a legada de todas las personas por eso la habían a podado la reina de hielo

R:si esta bien- Rachel dijo confundida , no había hecho nada para molestarla o si, no saber que había hecho hacia que le doliera el corazón , pero lo que mas le dolió era que Quinn en ningún momento pudo voltear a mirarla

Q:bueno me tengo que ir-decía tenia que huir no podía soportar ver triste a Rachel un minuto mas, solo tenia que alejarse de ella, le daba miedo sentir como la hacia sentir, lo que tenia que hacer era mantener una relación de trabajo con Rachel nada mas después de todo ella ya estaba dañada nuca le podría o fresar nada a Rachel , tenia que salir de hay antes de que cambiara de opinión y terminara destruyera a Rachel por que ella solo podía destruir todo lo que tocaban sus manos

Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente comenzó a llorar hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacia por que le dolía tener que dejar a Rachel , por que la única persona que real mente le había importado en años se tenia que alejar para mantenerla a salvo se daba asco ciertamente Quinn no se merecía a Rachel y esto izo que se de rumbara contara una párete y todas las lagrimas que se habían negado a salir después de tanto tiempo comenzaron a hacer derramadas, no podía hacerle esto a Rachel así que se levanto y aunque sele partiera el alma en mil pedazos tenia que alejarse de ella eso era lo mejor para las dos después de toda ella estaba tan rota que no quería que Rachel tuviera que cargar con un alma herida

En lima Ohio

Cuanto mas pasaba el tiempo el estado de Hiram se empeoraba pero eso no lo tenia que saber nadie todo lo que le importaba era encontrar a su hija pero ahora con los resultados que tenia en la mano no podía mas era cierto lo que pensó desde el principio tenia leucemia, pero tenia que ser fuerte por Leroy y por Rachel, la encontraría y luego si quedaba tiempo se atendería no quedaba otro remedio pero como quitaba este dolor cuando tiro el papel a la basura no le atino pero cuando estaba por recogerlo alguien sele adelanto

S:señor Berry-dijo con una cara en blanco

H:no digas nada santana-decía suplicante

S:pero esto-dijo señalando a los papeles que tenia en la mano-es grabe puede morir

H:lo se pero ahora solo importa Rachel-dijo ahora de forma dura

S:pero cundo encontremos a Rachel-decía pero no podía contener las lagrimas en los ojos-por que la vamos a encontrar y se entere de esto va quedar destrozada –susurro –y no quiero que sufra

H:quieres a mi hija no es cierto-dijo mirándola suave

S:mas que cualquier otra cosa-dijo santana y en eso entro Leroy

L:pero que pasa amor-dijo preocupado al ver el rostro de los dos

H:nada Leroy –dijo pero con una sonrisa -solo que nos pusimos sentimentales

L:seguro que solo es eso-dijo y vio a santana para asegurarse pero detrás de el estaba Hiram suplicándole con la mirada

S:si solo era eso-decía agachando la mirada pues no podía defraudar aquel hombre

L:bueno no hay que perder el animo encontraremos a Rachel –dijo tratando de animarlos pero no ayudaba en nada ya que cada uno tenia un dilema en su cabeza que hacia que se sintiera que se le acabara el mundo

En san Francisco

Una pelirroja estaba en la cancha de tenis cuando alguien l agarra por la espalda y comienza a darle vueltas por el aire cuando le dijo

A: bájame Brody –cundo por fin bajo-como eres hermano

B:que no puedo ponerme feliz de verte-decía con una sonrisa brillante

A:claro pero no por eso me tienes que sacar el aire-decía con una media sonrisa

B:que te pasa-dijo preocupado

A:no es nada-dijo tratando de aparentar

B:ya dime que te pasa-dijo con su sonrisa habitual

A:es que una perra me quito a Quinn-lo dijo con un desprecio que sorprendió a su hermano-y no puedo soportar haber perdido con esa sirvienta

B:sabes lo que nuestra familia hace cuando algo nos estorba hermanita-lo dijo con una mirada seria

A:lo destruimos-decía con cinismo

B: cierto –dijo para continuar-la destruiremos mentalmente y si eso no funciona quien dijo que no podía desaparecer después de todo la gente desaparece todo el tiempo

A:no sabes cuanto me alegra de que estés aquí-dijo para después reírse

Mansión Fabray

Rachel no sabia lo que estaba pasando con Quinn durante todo el día la había estado evitando que había hecho mal, se preguntaba y estaba llena de frustración por que a pesar de todo todavía esperaba poder verla porque le había hecho falta todo el día ya solo quería verla aun que fuera un minuto

C:que te pasa bonita-Rachel se asusto por que no esperaba que nadie le hablara por la espalda

R:Charlie casi me das un susto de muerte-decía Rachel aun que solo habían pasado pocos días ya podía diferenciar a las gemelas ya que en Quinn había algo especial que le podía robar el aliento

C:jajaja no es para tanto o si-dijo divertida por la cara que había puesto, no es que quisiera molestarla bueno un poco si pero era por lo adorable que se veía contraída cundo no sabia lo que había pasado-por que no prometo no volverlo hacer

R:no creo que sea apropiado que sigas haciendo eso algún día en verdad podrías matar a alguien-dijo melodramática

C:no creo por que si fuera así creo que hubiera pasado hacia ya bastante tiempo-mintió por que esto solo lo hacia con ella jamás en la vida ella había hecho eso con ninguna de las mujeres que había estado solo ella le provocaba conocerla mas querer estar a su lado pero no se lo podía decir así de fácil puesto era tan nuevo para ella

R:pues en mi opinión creo que es algo muy feo-decía haciendo un leve puchero ,cuando estaba platicando con Charlie Rachel no se dio cuenta de que alguien muy descera estaba escuchado toda la conversación.

Quinn estaba que se moría de los celos pero no lo podía demostrar tenia que ser fuerte, ella no podía sentir nada por nadie por que ella destruía cada cosa buena que había en su vida, por que solo al recordar su pasado hacia que hiciera estupideces y no estaba dispuesta a dañar mas a Rachel ya suficiente hacia con retenerla hay contra su voluntad pero de nuevo no podía dejarla ir su corazón no se lo permitía pero tan siquiera con verla le vasta ya que al estar muerta en vida durante tanto tiempo un respiro de vida hacia que volviera a tener alma

C:pues yo creo que es absolutamente divertido deberías de ver tu cara por que si lo hicieras estarías de acuerdo conmigo-decía todavía riendo lo que indignaba a Rachel mas a cada segundo

R:eres irritante lo sabias-era extraño referirse a alguien como tantas veces la habían llamado

C:si tu lo dices-todavía se reía, lo que hiso a Rachel desesperarse mas y se lanzo contra Charlie dándole contra el pecho pero Rachel se resbalo y Charlie no lo pensó y la agarro de la cintura lo que hiso que cayeran las dos juntas, Rachel aun con miedo no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, pero Charlie que estaba debajo de ella se dedico a mirar la cara de Rachel por que quería recordar cada facción de esa hermosa niña que tenia enfrente, ya después de un tiempo de no haber sentido el golpe se decidió a por fin abrir los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue con una mirada avellana como la que tanto había anhelado ver pero que al mismo tiempo no se sentía como lo hacia la original

Q:creo que sestan divirtiendo mucho no-la voz de Quinn destilaba sarcasmo, cuando Rachel hoyo la voz fría de Quinn inmediatamente se separo del cuerpo de Charlie

C:tenias que arruinarlo verdad hermanita –decía con fastidio mientras se levantaba

Q:no entiendo de que me hablas Charlie- decía sin emoción pero que por dentro moría de rabia por lo que había tenido que presenciar

C:claro que lo sabes perfectamente-decía ya enojada por lo que trataba de hacer Quinn, Rachel solo se había quedado muda y cundo por fin pudo hablar ya era tarde Quinn solo le había dedicado una sola mirada pero era fría y sin emoción lo que hiso que se le rompiera algo dentro de ella

R:Quinn- susurro viendo su espalda pues bien veía como se iba hasta que por fin desapareció de la vista


	11. Chapter 11 dilema

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 11 dilema

cundo Quinn estuvo segura de que Rachel no la veía por fin pudo salir de su pose fría no estaba dispuesta a volver a dejar salir a su lado vulnerable pero lo mas importante que tenia que dejar de hacer era dejar de andar pensando tonterías se dijo tratando de convencerse a si misma pero tal parecía que ni ella misma se creía capaz de no volver a hacerlo esto era una locura como había dejado pasar esto ella siempre había protegido su corazón y en este momento se no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo había dejado entrar a Rachel asta una parte que creía bacía, como era capas esta niña de devolverle el alma ,como había dejado entrar en su corazón si la destruiría como tantas otras cosas de su vida tal vez era la hija perfecta para algunos la que siempre hacia todo a su voluntad pero que quedaba de ella un cascaron vacio sin vida eso era ella un muerto viviente que no había podido sentir nada asta ahora

Q:por que simplemente no puedo de dejar de pensar en ti- susurraba para si misma, solo sabia muy bien dos cosas trataría de ser amiga de Rachel pero nada mas no tenia por que castigar a la chica si la culpable de que esto sucediera seria ella , con eso solo pudo seguir caminado a el comedor

Ya en el cena Rachel no tenia ni idea de que hacer pues sabia que Quinn estaba enojada por como las había encontrado a ella ya Charlie, estaba desesperada por saber que era lo que le había molestado y mas aun frustrada como era posible que le afectara mas que Quinn estuviera distante que el hecho de que ella la retenía hay, para ser sincera consigo misma eso le había dejado de preocupar desde el momento que vio a Quinn pero esto no podía ser se reprendía ella misma por lo idiota que había sido en cometer semejante error de comenzar a sentir algo por su captora asta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos

J:Rachel no te había visto asta hoy- dijo esto en dirección a Quinn -has estado en alguna actividad interesante –decía esto con un tono bastante sugerente

R:no se… a que usted ….esta refiriendo- decía Rachel por que claramente había entendido la insinuación que le había hecho pero simplemente no sabia como contestar por lo que se izo la inocente

J:no es nada malo cariño solo que-fingía pensar y de forma inocente decía- como has estado mucho con mis hijas pensé que tal vez habías salido y cosas así pero sabes en esta casa hay muchos lugares para pasarla bien no crees tal vez alguna de mis hijas le gustaría darte un recorrido ya que desde que llegaste nadie te ha dado uno-

R:la verdad es que no quiero ser una molestia-pero en verdad le encantaría hacer el recorrido

J:no lo seria verdad- dijo mirando a Charlie y a Quinn-y Rachel no me llames señora me hace sentir muy vieja solo llámame judy

R: así será señ… digo judy-dijo tratando de mantener la calma

J:y bien quien será la que quiere hacer esto-dijo mirando a sus dos hijas

C:creo que si no te importa Quinn seré yo- cundo lo dijo se voltio para donde estaba Quinn que estaba comiendo sin decir nada- el que caya otorga – dijo

Quinn no le gustaba para nada eso pero decidió no decir nada y solo seguir comiendo

Q:si bueno que sea el domingo cundo no trabaja la compañía –decía indiferente a la situación que estaba pasando pero que ha la vez por dentro se la estaba comiendo viva

C:no creo que sea justo, por que no mañana seria mejor que esperar asta el domingo- decía esto frunciendo el seño no le agradaba que tuviera que esperar para poder tener otro día con Rachel

J:hija creo que sinceramente Charlie por primera vez tiene razón ya a paso mucho desde que ella ha estado aquí lo justo seria si fuera ahora-dijo con burla por que sabia perfectamente que no le agradaba la idea y eso a judy se le hacia mas interesada

R:yo la verdad es que no necesario como yo dije-trataba de quitar la discusión que se había formado

C:por cierto tu novia la loca te invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo con una sonrisa-pero se me había olvidado dártela

Q:no se de que me estas hablando-dijo confundida Quinn hasta donde recordaba ella no tenia ninguna novia – si tu pequeño cerebro pudiera recordar mas detalles seria de ayuda Charlie

C:jajaja que graciosa hermana –dijo irritada

Q:enserio no se de que o de quien me habla-decía pero ya tenia una idea de quien era pero tenia que confirmarlo

Judy no había hablado no porque no pudiera opinar pero le estaba gustando el partido de tenis que tenían sus dos hijas eso la divertía mas de lo que había palmeado

C:pues quien mas iba hacer annita- dijo con su habitual sonrisa sínica

Q:desde cundo me invito y por que no habías dicho-decía seria pero la verdad ni siquiera tenia ganas de ir pero siempre su vida estaba complemente organizada y por eso le molestaba

C:hay no me digas que por fin te esta gustando la loca- este simple comentario hiso que a Rachel se le revolviera el estomago, para nada le había gustado que eso fuse cierto como podía gustarle si era bonita pero no tenia nada mas

Q: no solo que no me gusta que nadie se meta en mis cosas-y agrego un poco molesta-y supongo tendré que ir a una estúpida fiesta por tu culpa no es cierto

C:podría decirse-dijo lo mas natural de mundo-

Q:por que lo hiciste si sabias que no me gustan las fiestas –decía ya mas que molesta por tener que ir, pero muy bien sabia que si la hubiera visto ella a Anna también hubiera aceptado la invitación pero eso no lo tenia que saber Charlie

C:si quieres yo podía ir en tu lugar-dijo de manera sínica cuando estaba por decir que estaba de acurdo con Charlie –ya que también invito a Rachel –Quinn sola mente se le quedo viendo a Rachel

Q:es cierto eso-dijo Quinn sin poderlo creer

R:yo bueno… si-decía nerviosa por la intensa mirada que le estaba dando Quinn y aparte que si iba a la fiesta se iba a dar cuenta que había mentido que se había hecho pasar frente a la mujer esa como su novia y no sabia como iba a reaccionar Quinn

Q:creo que no será necesario yo tengo que cumplir mis compromisos- cuando lo dijo dejo salir una pequeña casi imperceptible sonrisa

Charlie no esperaba que Quinn en realidad quisiera ir a la fiesta de hecho pensaba que al negarse Quinn iba a tener un bono de tiempo extra con Rachel pero obviamente su hermana no quería que eso sucediera pero por lo menos había ganado en darle un recorrido por la casa por que ya Quinn no había mencionado nada desde su pequeña discusión

Ala mañana siguiente

Ya Rachel se había preparado no había podido dormir y por ello se había levantado temprano, eso le daba ventaja de que Charlie no volviera a besarla no estaba segura de por que pero le hubiera causado mas alegría conocerla enorme casa al lado de Quinn pero tenia que dejar los pensamientos de lado ya que desde ayer que Quinn no se había dignado a hablarle pero pronto encontraría una escusa para poder hacerlo no por nada se llamaba Rachel barbará Berry

Comenzaron ha ver todas las habitaciones cada una era mas impresionante que la otra pero nada se comparaba con la habitación en donde se encontraba por que cada detalle hasta el mas mínimo estaba perfectamente esculpido cuando llegaron a la habitación Rachel no pudo mas que escuchar

C:esta habitación que ahora te pertenece es la mas equipada siempre Quinn ha sido la preferida de mi madre y como tal le dio la mejor de hecho no solo eso sino que la creo para ella –dijo esto con amargura no podía soportar que ella siempre había sido tomada como un cero a la izquierdead –pero eso ya no importa, sigamos con el recorrido

Rachel no sabia por que pero quería decirle algo a Charlie siempre ella había sentido lo mismo en todos los aspectos de su vida pero desde que había llegado aquí lo había olvidado gracias a Quinn y era por ello mismo que le dolía tanto la indiferencia de Quinn

En el despacho Fabray

Quinn se encontraba dando vueltas como podía molestarle tanto que Rachel estuviera con Charlie en el recorrido sentía que debía de haberse ofrecido ella pero como si trataba de evitarla pero como lo hacia si ella la desarmaba y se recordaba que Rachel no tenia la culpa de nada deseaba con tanta desesperación dejar de pensar saber como se siente poder compartir con alguien pero como podía hacerlo cuanto mas pensaba mas frustrada se ponía pero de pronto se quedo de piedra

Flashback

Cundo Quinn estaba sentada en un columpio con la mirada baja cuando de repente alguien se para detrás de ella y a un sin voltear sabe quine esta hay siempre la encuentra no sabia como poder escapar solo quería corre pero sabia que eso le traería mas problemas

:mi pequeña niña no te quiero lastimar solo quiero estar muy cerca de ti por que están malo - como Quinn ya había aprendido la lección no hiso mas que asentir- asi me gusta viste que no era tan difícil verlo desde mi punto de vista –lo dijo de tal manera que tal vez había perdido la razón, y a la vez que le agarraba las piernas siempre era lo mismo cuando la veía siempre le estaba tocando el cuerpo no sabia por que pero primero le daba asco como la tocaba pero como lo iba pasando el tiempo se dio cuenta que tenia un profundo asco por ella misma

Fin flashback

Cuando Quinn recordaba cada detalle se le escapaban las lagrimas por que a pesar de todo no podía olvidarlo si cada día el mismo rostro se lo recordaba solo quería ser feliz pero ella no se lo merecía cundo por fin pudo estar frente a un espejo solo se dijo todos sus defectos pero casi como un rayo vino a la mente la imagen de Rachel y su mirada lo que izo que se retirara del espejo para sentarse en el escritorio y suspirar

Q:Rachel- susurro por que no pudo pensar mas que en ella cundo lo izo agacho su cabeza y pasándose una mano –que me has hecho

Rachel se dedico ha ponerle atención después de haber pasado su habitación puesto que se había dicho que tenia que dejar de pensar solamente en Quinn cosa que había logrado hacer mientras vía como eran las decoraciones o arreglos cuando volvió a hablarle

C:creo que este es mi lugar favorito-dijo con una sonrisa sincera

R:que hay aquí-decía Rachel con un poco de curiosidad

C:ábrela y descúbrelo por ti misma- seguía con la sonrisa, Rachel no sabia que esperar de la habitación sabia que tenia que tener algo especial

Al abrir la puerta no supo que decir se encontraba frente a una gran piscina cubierta total mente azul con unas sillas a su costado blancas y en una parte de la piscina tenia unos pilares de marfil era magnifica la habitación, mas que aun no había visto una piscina cerrada

C:y bien que te parece-dijo aun lado de Rachel

R:es no tengo palabras-decía todavía definiendo cada detalle de la habitación

C:me alegro que te guste- dijo- que te parece si dejamos el recorrido aquí y luego lo continúanos

R:me parece perfecto-dijo

C:bueno ve y cámbiate-Charlie se moría de ganas por ver de nuevo a Rachel en traje de baño y no podía dejar una oportunidad como esta, cuando vio Rachel ya había salido se permitió dejar salir una sonrisa


	12. Chapter 12 quinn vs cahrlie

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 12 Quinn vs Charlie

C: creo que este es mi lugar favorito-dijo con una sonrisa sincera

R: que hay aquí-decía Rachel con un poco de curiosidad

C: ábrela y descúbrelo por ti misma- seguía con la sonrisa, Rachel no sabia que esperar de la habitación sabia que tenia que tener algo especial

Al abrir la puerta no supo que decir se encontraba frente a una gran piscina cubierta total mente azul con unas sillas a su costado blancas y en una parte de la piscina tenia unos pilares de marfil era magnifica la habitación, mas que aun no había visto una piscina cerrada

C:y bien que te parece-dijo aun lado de Rachel

R:es no tengo palabras-decía todavía definiendo cada detalle de la habitación

C:me alegro que te guste- dijo- que te parece si dejamos el recorrido aquí y luego lo continúanos

R:me parece perfecto-dijo

C:bueno ve y cámbiate-Charlie se moría de ganas por ver de nuevo a Rachel en traje de baño y no podía dejar una oportunidad como esta, cuando vio Rachel ya había salido pudo dejar salir la sonrisa que tenia.

Rachel mientras iba a la habitación paso por el despacho de Quinn y vio que tenia la puerta abierta tomo lo mejor de ella y se decidió a ver que hacia Quinn, solo la abrió un poco y la vio con las manos en la cabeza por lo que no se pudo dar cuenta de su presencia, Rachel decidió dejarla tranquila aunque se moría de ganas por saber que le pasaba después de salir dio un suspiro por tener que dejarla así y siguió su camino

Cundo estaba en su habitación se decidió por el traje de baño blanco pero antes de salir se vio una ultima ves en el espejo y salió de la habitación. Rachel iba con seguridad a donde se encontraba Charlie no sabia muy bien como pero también estaba disfrutando de pasar tiempo con ella aun que no fuera como la hacia sentir Quinn

Charlie al verla entrar se le cayo la mandíbula aun que ya la había visto pero definitivamente era mejor cundo mas la veía mas se daba cuenta de que ella era diferente había algo en ella que hacia que nuca se quisiera separar que quisiera pasar el reto de su vida junto a Rachel y eso que apenas había pasado uno s días con ella como seria si pasara mas tiempo

Cuando Rachel entro recordó en beso que tuvo con Charlie pero también la izo pensar en cuanto había imaginado que era Quinn quien la besaba por que solo de recordar sus labios hacían que se estremeciera

Anhelaba que algún día pudiera volver a probar sus labios pero que esta ves le correspondieran el beso

Quinn cuando finalmente salió de sus pensamientos fue a ver lo que su hermana estaba haciendo con Rachel pues no tenia intensión de que nadie lastimara a Rachel ni ella misma ni su hermana, Quinn al ver que estaban en la pisana decidió entrar en el juego de Charlie y con una sonrisa salió en otra dirección

Rachel estaba nadado de un lado para el otro dando zancadas largas y profundas para Charlie era todo un espectáculo pues se movía con tanta gracia dentro del agua, ninguna de las dos noto cuando alguien iba entrando asta que Rachel levanto un poco la cabeza hay se encontraba Quinn con un minúsculo short y una camisa a juego Quinn fue la primera en hablar

Q:hola-lo dijo con un tono tan inocente pero a la vez travieso para luego agregar-puedo unirme-con la misma sonrisa pero antes de que pudiera contestar Rachel Charlie que hachaba humo por la intromisión en este que era su tiempo con Rachel y por ello no iba a dejar que Quinn lo a ruinara

C:no creo que se lo mas conveniente-dijo sínica-pero puedo saber que haces aquí no se supone que ya tenias que estar en la empresa-decía haciendo cara de asombro- a poco la niña buena va a dejar su trabajo que diría mama-cundo termino movía la cabeza negativamente

Q:todos merecemos un descanso-dijo con un sonrisa pero inocente- tu lo has tenido déjame pensar-fingía pensar –creo que siempre verdad por hoy voy dejar guiarme por tu ejemplo por un día

Rachel no podía hablar la imagen de Quinn izo que se quedara sin palabras y con sus movimientos la hacia mas provocativa, no es que Charlie no lo era pues era idéntica a Quinn, pero es que Quinn en si tenia algo especial

C:bueno no creo que se te fácil pero haya tu-decía algo irritada-y por que no elegiste otro lugar hermanita-lo dijo con una falsa sonrisa

Q:siempre me a gustado aquí- dijo sencilla y sin preocupación

C:claro pero que tonta soy-lo decía con tanta ironía, Charlie estaba segura de que Quinn lo único que quería era arruinar su día con Rachel pero no estaba dispuesta a dejárselo tan fácil todavía le faltaba todo el día y no iba a dejar que Quinn lo estropeara

Q:y tu Rachel no estas bien con que yo este aquí-decía Quinn con una sonrisa que desarmo a Rachel puesto que solo la había visto sonreír muy pocas veces lo que la izo quedarse como idiota viéndola sonreír Quinn tuvo que volver a hablar para traerla a la realidad-y bien

R:yo… est... quiero….decir qu…no me …. Importa- no podía hablar cada cosa que salía de su boca eran puras incoherencias, lo que izo que fuera mas grande la sonrisa de Quinn

Q:ves hermanita Rachel no cree que haya problema tu opinas lo contrario- dijo mirándola retadoramente

C:yo tampoco Lucy- dijo Charlie sonriente sabia que ese nombre le afectaba aun que no sabia por que pero si tenia que utilizarlo para que se fuera que así sea, por en cabio Quinn en el momento que le dijo su primer nombre no pudo evitar que el recuerdo se le viniera a la mente

Flashback

:hay pequeña Lucy-decía con la misma sonrisa que aterrorizaba las noches de Quinn solo se preguntaba por que ella pero siempre se decía que solo a los niñas malas les pasaba esto pero de nuevo se preguntaba ¿Qué he hecho? Quería recordar para pedir perdón ya no quería sufrir más –por que siempre estas así y yo no te voy hacer daño mi niña

Q:entonses por que me tocas-se atrevió a preguntar con miedo- no quiero que me toques-dijo con un poco de mas valor

:mi niña eso nuca va e ser posible- cundo lo dijo le dio una cachetada y le jalo el cabello-nuca me entendiste niñita tonta y mas te vale que te acostumbres por que esto va a hacer asta cuando yo quiera no antes entendiste- dijo jalándole en cabello mas fuerte

Q:si-dijo con lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos

Fin del flashback

Q: creo que si tengo asuntos que atender-dijo bajando la mirada por que no quería darle la satisfacían a Charlie de saber que le había hecho daño ni dejar que Rachel la viera a así de débil-pero nos vemos luego Rachel

R:pero a penas acabas de llegar- dijo recuperando su voz, no quería que se fuera tan pronto

C:dejala de seguro tiene algo mejor que hacer verdad Lucy-que se lo estuviera recordando le hacia insoportable estar hay pero afortunadamente pudo mantener la compostura y darle una sonrisa a Rachel

Q:si tengo algunos asuntos que atender –decía todavía regalándole una sonrisa a Rachel-pero pronto nos vernos –dijo esto ultimo guiñándole un ojo a Rachel, cosa que molesto mucho a Charlie

C:creo que ya te estas tardando no Lucy-quería sacarla lo mas rápido posible le estaba robando la atención de Rachel

Quinn salió portando toda su elegancia no iba dejar que su hermana la viera salir como una cobarde aunque eso era pero no iba a dejar ver su debilidad no estaba segura de haberlo logrado pero de lo que si estaba segura era que jamás iba a dejar que sucediera de nuevo y con eso por fin pudo seguir su camino tenia que preparar algo pronto

Lima Ohio

Los padres de Rachel junto con todos los del club glee y santana estaba colgando anuncios y preguntando si alguien había visto a Rachel por ultima ves la policía de lima era un asco no habían encontrado pistas de nada y ya iba a ser tres semanas de la desaparición de Rachel mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas frustrados todos se ponían

S: señor Berry se siente bien-decía santana preocupada pues había visto cm se le caían los volantes a Hiram

H:si solo fue un pequeño mareo eso es todo-dijo tratando de alcanzar los volantes pero tuvo otro mareo

S: déjeme a mi-cundo lo dijo se agacho para recogerlos

H:gracias-dijo verdaderamente agradecido por la ayuda, cundo puso atención a las quejas de uno e los muchachos de club glee

K:ya estoy cansado deberíamos descansar un rato- decía kurt sobándose los pies

S:si vas a estar a si no deberías venir-dijo cruda- solo serias un estorbo-cundo dijo lo ultimo se fue sin mirar tras Hiram solo se quedo viendo el lugar por donde se había ido santana mientras que kurt solo se quedo atónito por lo que había escuchado

San francisco en la mansión Fabray

Rachel no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido ase unas horas con Quinn en la mirada de soledad pura que había puesto, estaba completamente preocupada por ella ya ni siquiera le importaba que fuera su captora pero bueno que mas podía hacer ahora solo tenia que arreglarse para seguir su día con Charlie como lo había prometido pero cuando estaba caminando por los largos pasillos interminables unas manos la tomo por la boca y la inmovilizo y la metió en un armario, Rachel como instinto lo primero que hiso fue morderla

R:pero que carajos-dijo pero no grito mas por que vio a Quinn chupándose la mano –Quinn por que hiciste eso-decía con tal desconcierto

Q:crei que seria divertido-dijo sin mas esperando que con eso fuera respuesta suficiente

R:casi me matas del susto

Rachel no se había dado cuenta del atuendo que tenia Quinn pero cundo lo hiso no pudo mas que abrir y cerrar la boca se veía total mente increíble con una pañuelo negro atado a su cabellera rubia como, seguida por una blusa negra completamente pega a su cuerpo mostrando un generoso escote que se podía fácilmente ver una cadena que dividía sus senos la cual no sabia la figura por que estaba enterada entre ellos ,con una chaqueta de cuero alrededor de sus hombros y para darle un toque mas con un pantalón negro totalmente ajustado que podía ver sus piernas totalmente tonificadas

Q:no fue para tanto-decía con una sonrisa- me perdonas

R:no vuelvas a hacerlo –dijo tratando de parecer severa pero simplemente no podía hacerlo con Quinn asiendo gestos y quien podía culparla con aquel puchero que le estaba dando Quinn- me pudiste a ver matado del susto -pero cuando a cabo solo pudo sonreír por que no podía con Quinn-sabes que me tengo que ir Charlie me esta esperando

Q:am creo que eso no se va a poder-dijo poniendo una cara traviesa

R:y por que no señorita- decía sonriente

Q:por que te voy a raptar-dijo esto mirándola a los ojos chocolate que la atormentaban cuando no los veía

R:crei que ya lo estaba señorita Fabray-moviendo la cabeza continuo- creí que usted era mas creativa pero creo que me a decepcionado- finiendo decepción que no sentía mas bien le excitaba la idea-pero que mas da

Q:crea me señorita Berry que le va encantar- dijo tomando el juego de Rachel

R:perdóneme pero creo no poder seguir su juego porque alguien me espera

Q:creo que usted no a entendido yo me la voy a robar-para decir con tono ronco-y precisamente usted no se va a poder negar

R:creo que no serán del todo cierto sus demandas crema no me conoce-dijo tratando de abrir la puerta, pero una mano la detuvo delicadamente

Q:bienes conmigo-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y con una suave sonrisa- o quizá prefieras pasar el resto de la tarde con Charlie- decía todavía mirando intensamente a Rachel

R:no seria correcto dejarla así sin decir nada seria una maleducada -Quinn estaba soltando suavemente su brazo por que imaginaba la respuesta de Rachel pero lo que no se espero es que la mano de Rachel la detuviera y menos lo que le contesto- pero estaría completamente desquiciada si no tomara una oportunidad como esta de estar con la mujer mas sexy del planeta y por ello me encetaría ser todo lo maleducada posible

Q:pues bien y que esperamos-dijo temándola del brazo saliendo del armario –Charlie te espera en el recibidor verdad- a lo que Rachel solo asintió- salgamos por atrás

Y con mucho cuidado salieron por la puerta de la cocina, cuando estuvieron afuera Rachel esperaba ver el coche deportivo de Quinn pero lo que vio la desconcertó hay afuera había una motocicleta de la cual no estaba completamente segura de que fuera segura

Q:bonita verdad es una Yamaha xj6- dijo con total orgullo del vehículo- me deja sentirme libre

R:pero es segura-decía nerviosa, por que no confiaba que fuera precisamente segura

Q:que en esta vida lo es-mostrándole su brillante sonrisa agrego –solo bromeaba lo es-decía apiadándose de Rachel pero siguió- confías en mi –dijo otra ves mirándola a los ojos

R:claro-no podía decir mas por que esos ojos la hechizaban

Q:que bien entonces sube conmigo- al subirse le tendió una mano, a lo que Rachel volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se subió -agárrate fuerte

Charlie todavía estaba esperando a Rachel en la sala cuando escucho el zumbido de la moto y salió corriendo no podía se cierto pero lo era vio alejándose a Rachel junto con Quinn a lo que solo puedo maldecir a su hermana


	13. Chapter 13 regalarme una sonrisa

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 13 regálame una sonrisa

Charlie todavía estaba esperando a Rachel en la sala cuando escucho el zumbido de la moto y salió corriendo no podía se cierto pero lo era vio alejándose a Rachel junto con Quinn a lo que solo puedo maldecir a su hermana siempre lo tenia que ha ruinar pero también tenia que admitir que fue inteligente le gano una pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Rachel este solo era el comienzo solo tenia que esperar muy pronto vendría su revancha y Quinn se iba arrepentir de a verle hecho esto era una promesa y con eso se metió a la casa.

Mientras tanto con Quinn que iba con una radiante sonrisa

R: a donde vamos-decía Rachel por la fascinante experiencia que estaba viviendo

Q: donde el viento nos lleve- dijo con expresión serena

R:no estas hablando en serio verdad- estaba mirándola atónita

Q: quizá- aun manteniendo la sonrisa en su lugar- si o tal vez no- levantado la ceja en señal de desconcierto

R: señorita Fabray debe de saber que la perfección solo se encuentra en haber planeado meticulosamente lo que hay que hacer –dijo esto entrecerrando los ojos

Q:creme solo con pasar este día contigo yo ya creo que es perfecto- solo eso contesto con la singular sonrisa que la acompañaba este día

Rachel se sonrojo y no dijo mas pues no podía objetar nada por que ella misma sabia que lo mismo le pasaba con Quinn , ya cuando estaba mas calmada pudo percibir el viento que le soplaba la cara y a la vez ver las espectaculares calles de san francisco.

Cundo se detuvo Quinn enfrente de un edificio todo destrozado no se espero que Quinn conociera un lugar así de hecho se pregunto por que había decidido parar hay de seguro era por que se le había acabado la gasolina por que mas no es que discriminara pero no se imaginada a la Quinn la fría y calculadora mujer empresaria pudiera frecuentar lugares sin lujos simplemente no podía creerlo

R:que hacemos aquí-dijo desconcertada por al lugar donde la había traído

Q:se que esto no es lo que esperabas- dijo ella acercándose a la puerta del lugar- pero este lugar me devolvió un poco de vida- ahora con la mirada baja- antes de que tu llegaras yo no podía sentir nada, un día cuando creí que no tenia sentido mas mi vida Salí de la oficia y comencé a caminar estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera sabia a donde ir solo quería una salida de mi vida solo quería sentir algo y cundo creí no poder mas encontré este lugar –rio y soltó un suspiro - me crearías que no supe por que pero decidí entrar aquí y desde ese en toses este lugar a sido el mas importante para mi por que aquí me recordó que la inocencia y el color de la vida es lo mas importante y que no debes de dejar que nadie ni nada te la quite por eso solo en este lugar puedo fingir que no soy yo aun que sea por un momento

R:Quinn- no sabia que decir-que lugar es este-dijo realmente intrigada por saber de que lugar se trataba

Q: acércate y descúbrelo- dijo por fin abriendo la puerta

Rachel al entrar no se podía saber ha ciencia cierta lo que era hasta que llegaron a una puerta donde Quinn le hiso señas para que la abriera y al hacerlo no se esperaba que al lugar al que la había traído era un orfanato había miles corriendo por todo el lugar

R:Quinn esto es

Q:si lo es-no dejándola terminar lo que iba a decir – pero sabes este lugar es increíble las personas que están aquí son increíbles y yo- no termino por que una niña con unos impresionantes ojos cafés la miraba desde abajo- pero que pasa liz

La pequeña niña sonrojada agacho la mirada , Quinn rápidamente se dio cuenta por que liz no le hablaba estaba con Rachel y la pequeña era muy tímida con los extraños no sabia como hacer para que liz no se sitiera in cómoda eso era lo que menos quería, perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Rachel se agacho

R:hey hola-dijo tratando de que la niña la viera- soy Rachel – dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero rápidamente cedió cuenta de que no le debía de hablar con tanto entusiasmo por que la niña dio un paso atrás, no sabiendo muy bien como voltio y vio al pequeño conejito que traía en las manos y eso le dio una idea-cual es su nombre-dijo mas calmada y tratando de no asustarla

L:momo-dijo nerviosa

R:que lindo-dijo sonriente-yo tengo uno igual

L:enserio tienes un conejito como el mi mío-dijo un poco mas curiosa, Quinn solo veía el intercambio a ella le había costado tanto hablar con la niña y a Rachel se le había hecho tan fácil y luego dirigió su vista al pequeño conejito que siempre traía liz y cundo llego lloraba como nadie y no la podían despegar de el, Rachel bajo la cabeza y respondió

R:no en realidad es una jirafa-dijo derrotada

L:una jirafa- sele le iluminaron los ojos- me gusta como se llama- decía todavía agarrando la pierna de Quinn por que no confiaba del todo en Rachel

R:se llama rosa-dijo con un aire de suficiencia, pero que lo arruino la carcajada de Quinn lo que izo que Rachel volteara a verla con reproche

Q:rosa jajaaj enserio no jajaaja tenias imaginación-no paraba de reír pero cundo miro de nuevo a Rachel no llevaba una mirada de agrado lo que la izo parar de reír y toser un poco – rosa verdad yo creí que habías dicho rosado- lo que izo reír a la pequeña y de forma seria continuo-creo que es un nombre interesante

R:mas te vale-decía indignada

Rachel solo alcanzo a ver el destello rubio que se acercaba y cuando menos acordó ya tenía a una pequeña rubia entre sus brazos que la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello , Rachel solo sonrió , Quinn estaba sorprendida sabia que no tardaba en aparecer el pequeño torbellino pero lo que la sorprendió es que se hubiera abrazado a Rachel y no a ella como siempre lo hacia pero no cabía duda de que se Rachel se veía muy tierna con l pequeña niña entre sus brazos

Q:que tan rápido te olvidaste de mi Beht- decía tratando de parecer dolida, pero la pequeña ni se movía lo que le causo gracia a Rachel que veía como Quinn intentaba llamaran la atención de la niña- Beht estas asiendo enserio esto

B:si-volteo un momento y luego volvió a abrazar a Rachel , liz que todavía estaba pegada a la pierna de Quinn veía como se abrazaba a Rachel y trato de acercarse por que por alguna razón ella también quería que la cargara le había caído bien pero le daba miedo hacerlo lo que beht había hecho y cuando levanto los brazos para que la cargara Beht dijo-no quédate tu con Quinn

Q:pues si veras-cuando lo dijo Quinn cargo a liz-verdad que tu no me abandonas-liz solo volteo la cara sonrojada, y a Quinn se le cayo la mandíbula las dos pequeñas la habían traicionado cundo Rachel vio lo que pasaba bajo a la niña de sus brazos y se arrodillo asta quedar enfrente de ella

R:hola soy Rachel como te llamas- dijo sonriendo

B:soy Beht y tu vas a hacer mi novia-le tomo por sorpresa la sinceridad de la niña-verdad

R:no crees que estoy un poco grande para ti-dijo con una sonrisa suave

B:no yo ya soy de diez-dijo sintiéndose orgullosa por su edad ,por otra parte parecía que una niña le estaba ganado la partida

R:jajaa que bien pero yo todavía soy muy grande- Beht solo izo un puchero por lo que continuo-quizá cuando seas mas grande-lo dijo jugando lo y que izo que la niña sonriera y que Quinn casi se desmayara

B:es una promesa-dijo mirándola determinada lo que izo que Rachel sonriera por que apenas había conocido a la niña y sentía que iba estar en su vida junto con la otra pequeña cuando lo recordó se volteo a verla que todavía seguía en los brazos de Quinn y fue asta hay

R:bienes –dijo y abrió sus brazos como si fuera a cargarla, la niña estaba indecisa entre si permanecer en los brazos de Quinn o ir con Rachel así que se escondió en el cuello de Quinn , es que por un momento había tenido valor y ahora se había desvanecido –bueno será en otro momento-levanto la pequeña barbilla y le dio una sonrisa lo por lo que se volvió a esconder en el cuello de Quinn y otra vez la pequeña rubia volvió a tratar de llamar su a tención y en ese momento Quinn volvió a hablar

Q:que tan rápido vez a otra y me abandonas que mal Beht – la niña negó

B:no te abondo solo cuido mis intereses –lo que provoco una gran sonrisa en Rachel y todavía mas incredulidad en Quinn pero no se que do a si Quinn bajo a liz, y tomo a Beht y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Beht

Q:hay si que cuidas tus intereses he- dijo haciéndole todavía cosquillas

B:jajaja si-

Q:tu no te me escapas liz- y fue quiso atraparla pero la pequeña niña sele escapo fácilmente- el mostro de las cosquillas quiere a sus presas y comenzó a parecer aterradora pero la verdad era que parecía muy adorable y salió corriendo detrás de las niñas

:adorable verdad- dijo una voz que aturdió a Rachel y la asusto-perdone soy la directora de este lugar-decía tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa

R:perdone por no presentarme soy Rachel Berry-dijo tomándole la mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa

D:me sorprende que la señorita Fabray la haiga traído- dijo sin rodeos- ya que es muy meticulosa con todos y solo esas dos niñas permite que se acerquen a ella –decía todavía seria-pero se lo que le digo es buena persona cuídela –se voltio y comenzó a caminar-me encantaría volver a verla por aquí lamento no poder quedarme pero tengo cosas que hacer pero algo me dice que usted volverá así que asta la próxima

Con eso la mujer desapareció dejando muy confundida a Rachel, en el momento que volvió en si Quinn la tomo de la cintura y la levanto por el aire

Q:que te pasa –dijo por que la había visto muy seria cuando volteo

R:nada –decía mientras sonreía, así pasaron la mañana entre juego y juego con las dos pequeñas asta la tarde que Quinn decidió que era hora de irse pues aun tenia que mostrarle mas cosas a Rachel, cuando dijo Quinn que se iban las dos pequeñas protestaron pero Quinn les dijo que era ya era muy tarde, pero no las dejaron sin una promesa de que volverían pronto a visitarlas

R:este día a sido muy divertido-mientras se agarraba muy fuerte de la cintura de Quinn la motocicleta cada ves la convencía mas

Q:pues créeme que todavía no se termina-tenia en la cara una mirada juguetona

R:a donde vamos esta vez- decía divertida por ver algo que no sea vía esperado de Quinn en todo este tiempo se había mostrado fría y amable a la vez pero nuca se había esperado verla como una niña pequeña, eso solo la hacia que se sintiera una tremenda alegría y aparte de que se le revolviera el estomago con muchas emociones

Q: llegamos- no le dio tiempo de ver el lugar cuando entraron se dio cuenta de que era un parque con un hermoso laberinto y en sus muros estaba adornado con rosas blancas

R:que hacemos aquí Quinn –maravillada por el lugar

Q:pues hace unos días tu mencionaste que te encantaban las estrella en nuestra pequeña escapada recuerdas – dijo ahora tomándola de la mano y caminado por aquellos pasillos de rosas

R:si pero eso que tiene que ver con esto-sonriendo por la locura que se le había ocurrido a Quinn

Q:ya lo veras solo espera un poco- dijo y cuando caminaron un poco mas se encontraron que dentro de el se encontraba un pequeño lago y cerca de el había un mantel y que en el medio de el había una canasta-bueno espero que te guste—se soltó un poco de ella y dijo tendiéndole la mano ya que había llegado a el mantel- me acompañas

R:seria un placer –tomándole la mano y sentándose esto le recordó la vez que intento hacer esto con finn en el auditorio pero esto con creses lo superaba- que tienes en la sesta he- dijo tratando de que se le quitara la emoción

Q:dejame ver-dijo al mirar en la sesta- pues para comenzar jugo de de naranja y manzana y loma delicioso del mundo –dijo seria sacando lentamente lo que decía - san duches –al terminar de decirlo se rio de la expresión de Rachel

R:en serio-dijo Rachel viéndola- es para ti lo mas delicioso del mundo

Q:no- decía bajando la mirada avergonzada- pero es lo único que puedo preparar- Rachel solo pudo reír de lo adorable de Quinn -pero te puedo sobornar para que no digas nada

R:creem Quinn que yo no soy sobornable tendrás que vivir con eso

Q:creo que estos braunis me los voy a tener que comer yo sola –decía metiéndose uno a la boca

R:no seas así Quinn dame uno- la miraba dándole le mejor cara de cachorrito perdido que tenia –verdad que me vas a dar uno

Q:dejame ver- fingió pensar –creo que no- serio por la cara que tenia Rachel estaba tan dífilamente tratando de darle lastima para que le diera uno que le daba gracia- pero tal ves si lo consideras y no dices nada yo podría darte uno

R:que cruel-dijo tratando de parecer indignada pero luego voltio y vio que se estaba comiendo otro y en toses su estomago gruño lo que saco otra sonrisa de Quinn-tu ganas ahora dame uno-Quinn con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro le entrego uno-bajo tu conciencia me as corrompido- y ambas soltaron una sonrisa

Pasaron una velada entre risas cundo ya habían acabado de comer lo que Quinn había preparado, Quinn comenzó a guardar las cosas se acomodaron en el mantel y se dedicaron a ver las estrellas

R:me gustan las estrellas por que yo algún día quiero ser una –dijo volteando para donde estaba Quinn

Q:yo creo que ya eres una-dijo con una expresión indescifrable

R:gracias-solopudo sonrojarse ante el cumplido de Quinn por que sabia que lo decía enserio

Q:solo digo la verdad-Rachel estaba completamente segura que nuca nadie le había dicho esto y que Quinn era la primera que alguien verdaderamente se había fijado, y en lo que pensaba esto no escucho el susurro que dijo-tu eres mi estrella- Rachel volvió a hablar

R:Quinn crees en el amor eterno-decía pensativo

Q:yo creo que cuando el amor es verdadero no hay nada que pueda separar a esas dos almas

R:pero y si se separan- decía triste

Q:la vida las volverá a reunir de eso no tengo la menor duda de eso-dijo viéndola fijamente-por que esas dos personas se pertenecen

R:pero que pasa cuando muere una de esas dos personas y no se pueden volver a reunir-le devolvía la mirada- que pasa con todo el amor que no se han dado la otra se volverá enamorar tal vez y que pasara con el otro amor que tenias no seria justo

Q:mira si el mor es verdadero se volverán a reunir en otra vida por que el amor que se tienen es tan fuerte que puede superar lo inmortal y espera asta que se reúnan de nuevo si es en esta o en otra vida por que la muerte no es un adiós definitivo sino un asta pronto por eso se llama amor eterno por en cada vida te volverás a enamorar de la misma persona y por siempre vivera su amor nada las separa por lo que te dije se pertenecen y eso es todo lo que importa

R:crees que nosotras algún día lo encontremos-decía volteados

Q:no lo se pero espero poder hacerlo pero cada día pierdo un poco de esperanza -y tu Rachel -simplemente no contesto por que no estaba segura pero era lo que mas deseaba poder encontrarlo


	14. Chapter 14 la fiesta

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 14 la fiesta

Después del maravilloso día de ayer Rachel estaba mas feliz que nuca, después de haber visto las estrellas por un rato mas por fin se Disidieron a irse pero no se dijeron nada y fueron directo a sus cuartos. Cundo Rachel llego al comedor todavía no había nadie y pensó en esperar un rato por que se había despertado muy pronto por la emoción que traía y que no podía contener

Después de un rato llegaron Quinn y Charlie. Se notaban en sus rostros que cada una tenia un humor diferente Quinn aunque estaba seria se podía percibir la tranquilidad en ella mientras que Charlie se le notaba que no estaba muy conforme

C:comoles fue ya que no decidieron invitarme- decía Charlie con una sonrisa falsa, Rachel al escuchar esto solo tuvo una mirada de vergüenza por que sabia que no era correcto lo que le había hecho a Charlie justo cuando se iba a disculpar fue Quinn la que hablo

Q:nos fue increíble y no es que no te quisiéramos invitar es que tu ya tenias una cita no –dijo desafiante

C:pues fíjate que a mi cita se la robaron-miraba a Quinn con ira mientras lo decía- sin duda hay personas que no respetan y por ello no pude salir

Q:que lastima verdad, para la próxima tal vez- dijo sínica –

R:perdóname- dijo Rachel sin que Quinn ni Charlie se lo esperaran- se que estuvo mal irme sin decírtelo-miraba así bajo por la pena que tenia de a ver roto su promesa- en serio perdóname

C:se que no fue tu culpa- dijo tomándole la mano con suavidad ya que no podía estar enojada con ella y eso la sorprendía ya que no era de las que perdonara tan fácilmente su orgullo siempre ganaba pero tal parece que con Rachel era diferente en todo- y aparte podemos que dar otro día que no

La sonrisa que le regalaba a Rachel estaba tan cargada de ternura que no pudo negarse poder concederle otro día. Mientras que eso ocurría Quinn estaba que hervía de rabia por que la atención de Rachel estaba dirigida a Charlie y se preguntaba como había dejado que sucediera esto pero no iba a permitir que durara más tiempo

Q:si estamos mas que apenadas- dijo rompiendo el momento de Charlie con Rachel

C:no me cabe la menor duda hermanita- con una mirada de reproche por que la había interrumpido, pero rápidamente una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro- sabes me e sentido muy mal por que te comprometí con Anna y por ello como buena hermana que soy te voy a liberar que te parece que baya en tu lugar

Q:no será necesario –lo dijo por que sabia que habían invitado a Rachel y su hermana como tal quería ir con ella pero como ella bien había dicho la invitaron a ella-a parte Rachel estará a mi lado y no será del todo malo

C:puedo ir verdad- antes de que pudiera negarse Rachel hablo

R:claro que si verdad Quinn-sentía que le debía algo a Charlie y por ello quería redimirse

Q:si no hay ningún problema- lo dijo muy tensa por que no entendía por que había hecho aquello Rachel

C:perfecto- con una sonrisa que no izo mas que irritar a Quinn –y a que hora nos vamos

Q:a las ocho- después de eso no se dijo nada mas pues el ambiente estaba muy tenso y la tres decidieron no presionar mas

Durante todo el día restante Quinn estaba distante con Rachel en la oficina solo hablaban por la agenda de Quinn o por alguno que otro recado que le encargaba y esto comenzaba a frustrarle por que ella creía que no había hecho nada para molestar a Quinn pero a la ves se sentía triste, quería a la misma Quinn de ayer y no podía dejar de sentir que habían vuelto a la misma rutina pero que mas podía hacer mas que esperar que esto solo fuera pasajero como sus repentinos cambios de humor

Quinn no estaba muy contenta por que Charlie tuviera que ir con ellas pero que mas podía hacer, no había hablado con Rachel desde la mañana estaba dolida por que Rachel no le hubiera pendido opinión para dejar que Charlie fuera con ellas era lo que le había molestaba pero lo que realmente le sucedía era que Rachel fuera tan débil ante las peticiones de su hermana eso solo la enfurecía mas y por ello antes de demostrar lo herida que estaba prefería no hablar con ella

Entre que Quinn que no quería hablar con Rachel y que Rachel la mirara anhelante paso de largo el día ya en la mansión Fabray las dos se separaron pues ninguna estaba dispuesta de hablar primero Quinn por que todavía estaba un poco molesta y Rachel por que simplemente no se atrevía

Rachel cuando llego a su habitación se dio cuenta que solo faltaban dos horas para la fiesta y decido no pensar mas por que tenia que prepararse para la fiesta al acercarse a su armario no sabia que ponerse para un evento así si tenia que ser formal pues nuca había asistido a una fiesta mucho menos a una así a si que decidió hacer lo mejor que pudo.

Quinn la estaba esperando en la planta baja a que apareciera Rachel al escuchar unos pasos Quinn se voltio esperando a Rachel pero lo que encontró fue que era Charlie

Q:que tal-dijo Quinn seria pero Charlie no le contesto pero como Quinn no quería hacer mas lio no dijo nada mas

Al bajar Rachel vio a Charlie y a Quinn tensas pero ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que Rachel estaba allí asta que se aclaro su garganta. Quinn fue la primera en voltear y se quedo maravillada por la apariencia de Rachel aun que sencilla tenia un aspecto tan encantador, con un vestido blanco corto sencillo con un corte en v y casi nada de maquillaje era simplemente hermosa pensaba Quinn pero como siempre lo tenia que ha ruinar Charlie

C:estas arrebatadoramente hermosa Rachel- la miraba con una admiración absoluta lo que izo que le hirviera la sangre a Quinn pero no izo nada simplemente Quinn complemento su comentario

Q:si tiene razón estas hermosa- lo dijo con una sonrisa suave, olvidándose completamente de Charlie, Rachel se sonrojo mas por el cumplido de Quinn que por el de Charlie por que a pesar de todo deseaba poder verse bien ante los ojos de Quinn

R: gracias las dos se ven muy bien- y no mentía Charlie tenia un aire juvenil que la hacia lucir sensual mientras que aunque mas seria tenia un aspecto totalmente serio pero a la vez sexy

Las tres fuero rumbo a la fiesta no hablaron lo que izo que Rachel se sintiera decepcionada pero tan siquiera Quinn ya no estaba tan tensa como en la mañana que eso era un gran logro para ella por ello estaba decidida a arreglar las cosas con Quinn en cuanto tuviera oportunidad no le gustaba estar así con Quinn y cuanto mas pronto fuera seria mejor

Quinn en verdad se estaba esforzando por no estallar pero sentía que este había podido ser otro momento con Rachel pero Charlie con ellas por eso no se podía sentir libre no podía hablar con Rachel como quería y no es que todavía estuviera sentida con Rachel pero simplemente no podía ser ella con otras personas que no fueran ella ni si quiera con su hermana que no supo en que momento dejaron de verse como eso hermanas si todavía recordaba que en algún momento de sus vidas se llevaban bien

Flashback

Nueve años antes

Q:donde estas Charlie-Quinn iba caminado cuando vio que las cortinas tenían pies y supo inmediatamente que hay estaba su hermana , caminaba despacio tratando de no hacer ruido para poder sorprenderla –te encontré-dijo haciéndole cosquillas

C:jajaja no es justo Quinn- reía por que su hermana le seguía haciendo cosquillas

Q:claro que si para la próxima escóndete mejor –decía sonriente, mientras que Charlie se reía y trataba de hacer un puchero por que la había encontrado

Mientras jugaban no cedieron cuenta de lo que hacían y Charlie estaba en pujando a Quinn y termino golpeándose la cabeza con un pico de la mesa cundo cedió cuenta Charlie que Quinn estaba sagrado comenzó a pedirle disculpas a Quinn por lo que había hecho y Quinn solo sonreía y le decía que iba a estar bien cuando

:pero que rayos esta pasando aquí-cundo vio lo que le pasaba a Quinn- quien te izo esto Quinn

C:yo pero no quería hacer- no termino de decirlo cundo la estaban golpeando, Quinn solo veía pero pronto trato de detenerla

Q:porfavor no-lloraba y suplicaba por que perdonara a su hermana, mientras que Charlie tenia una car de terror por la mirada de odio puro que le estaba brindando esos ojos verdes

:esta bien pero solo por ti- en eso la agarro de la mano y la se la llevo Charlie que estaba tendida en el suelo con sangre que le salía por la nariz vio como solo era importante Quinn y lo que le pasara Quinn solo veía la mirada de dolor de su hermana no podía evitar desear quedarse con ella pero eso solo le traería mas problema a charlie

Fin del flashback

No quiso recordar mas por que le dolía pero recordó que desde ese día cada vez se alejaba mas de su hermana y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo por que esa sombra que la atormentaba hacia que fuera así tan sumida estaba en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de cuando habían llegado a la fiesta hasta que Rachel la tomo de la mano para que se bajaran y eso solo izo que confirmara que solo Rachel podía ser su salvación por que a su lado sentía que nada realmente le podía ser daño por una vez en su vida podía se frágil frente alguien mas

R:vamos- solo eso basto para poder seguir adelante

Q:si claro-sonrió de lado, Charlie solo tenia una mirada de exasperación por tener que presenciar como Rachel se preocupaba por Quinn eso por algún motivo le daba un pinchazo en el corazón que se sentía como si le sangraba por dentro

Cundo entraron solo se podía ver un montón de gente y escucharla música a todo volumen, no duro mucho para que alguien se acercara a ellas mas precisamente la festejada que tenia una sonrisa falsa estampada en la cara y que Rachel sabia perfectamente que era por ella que la tenia pero no se iba a dejar intimidar

A: hola chicas –y luego dirigió su vista a Charlie –mira a quien tenemos aquí nada menos que a Charlie Fabray cuando llegaste- decía sorprendida por que no esperaba verla

C: ase unos días espero que no te moleste que haya venido- la miraba de manera retadora y sínica, por que no le gustaba como había tratado a Rachel ase unos días y menos la forma en que la estaba mirando en este momento

A:claro que no-luego de esto dijo- Quinn veo que todavía sigues con esta-Quinn la miro confundida pero no dijo nada-creo que me has ganado justamente a Quinn Rachel felicidades- no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente solo que tenia que parecerlo pensó, Quinn no creía haber estado tan confundida en toda su vida pero siguió el juego en el que estaba metida tampoco era que le desagradase que Anna pensara que Rachel era su novia

R:gracias- no savia que mas decir estaba avergonzada por no haberle contado sobre como Charlie la había hecho pasar por su novia

Q:amor podemos bailar-dijo tratando de sacarla para averiguar lo que pasaba

R:si vamos- estaba nerviosa por que sabia que le iba a pedir explicaciones que ella quizá no supiera como contestar

Charlie al ver que como la había llamado sintió coraje por primara vez desde que había inventado esa mentira deseo no haberlo hecho por que ahora tenia la exclusividad de Rachel. Por otro lado Anna también estaba que reventaba de coraje por que no había podido hablar con Quinn más de dos minutos como podía preferir a esa zorra que a ella tenia que admitir que era mucho mas joven pero no mas bonita que ella pero pronto Quinn se iba a dar cuenta de eso y la iba a dejar ya se por las buenas o por la malas pero no iba a dejarlo por mas tiempo eso lo juraba. Mientras tanto Quinn llevaba a Rachel a la pista de baile pero al ver que ya no las observaban cambio su destino y la llevo a un lugar apartado

Q:me explicas por que Anna cree que eres mi novia- decía con una sonrisa que no pudo ver Rachel por que tenia la mirada en el piso como si hubiera algo mas interesante allí

R:yo…- levanto la mirada con la cara completamente roja- es que una la vez que te fuiste llego ella con la invitación y…y

Q:y que-divertida por el comportamiento de Rachel

R: y Charlie estaba allí-Quinn levemente frunció el ceño por que misionaba a Charlie – nos hoyo discutir y bueno quiso ayudarme eso es todo-Quinn se relajo un poco pero no le agradaba en absoluto eso

Q:por eso fue que fingió que era yo y que t eras mi novia-por lo menos no le había molestado mintiera a ella le encantaría que fuera verdad pero primero tenia que ganársela de algún modo no creía merecérsela

R:si se que no estuvo bien y si quieres yo podría decirle a ella que todo era una mentira por que no seria justo por que no te pregunte y tal vez tu no estés descuerdo, por no mencionar que no escocerte que yo ande mintiendo y enverad lo lamento si te a llegado disgustar no fue mi intensión-Quinn tuvo que tomarla de la barbilla para que dejara de divagar aunque le resultaba lindo temía que no pudiera respirar después de decir todo eso sin respirar

Q:Rachel no me molesto-decía con la sonrisa suave que Rachel había esperado ver todo el día- no estoy enojada

R:en verdad no lo estas- decía insegura

Q:no lo estoy – decía con la misma sonrisa-de hecho yo estaría orgullosa de tener a alguien como tu a mi lado- lo dijo con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos, después de decirlo solo pudo sonreír Rachel

Lo que ambas no sabían era que muy de cerca las observaba Anna que estaba que echaba lumbre por los ojos al ver la dulce e cena

B:que te pasa hermanita- decía Brody llegándole por detrás

A:pues que la puta esa se esta restregando con Quinn mírala-apuntaba con los ojosa donde se en contrataban

B:que atractiva- estaba que se la comía con la mirada

A:no estrás hablando enserio verdad hermano- cundo lo miro supo que era verdad por que no le podía quitar la mirada de encima-como se- cundo lo dijo se alejo de su hermano

Rachel toda noche se la había pasado con Quinn y Charlie estaba que se moría por robársela como Quinn había hecho con ella.

R:Quinn tengo que ir al abaño-dijo Rachel Quinn solo asintió, Charlie supo que esa era su oportunidad así que la siguió y cundo salió del baño la tomo del bazo y la llevo a un balcón-Charlie pero que haces

C:vámonos de esta fiesta tu y yo-dijo suplicante

R:pero y Quinn-dijo tratando de que entrara en razón

C:ya lo hiciste con Quinn ahora ven conmigo-decía dándole una mirada suplicante estaba apunto de ceder cuando una pareja salió besándose y la izo recomponer la compostura , Charlie que se dio cuenta que solo le faltaba poco para convérsela y ellos lo habían arruinado solo la izo caer en la desesperación

R:no yo no quiero hacerlo otra ves todavía estoy apenada por que te lo hice ti y no quiero sentirme así otra ves-Rachel no decía completamente la verdad por que lo volvería hacer siempre y cundo fuera con Quinn pero algo confuso llego a su mente que si lo hubiera hecho si no las hubieran interrumpido eso solo la izo confundirse y tratar de salir lo mas rápido de hay

C:Rachel-dijo a modo de suplica pero Rachel solo quería salir para no confundirse mas, Charlie solo pudo quedarse allí viendo como salía ahora sabia que si tenia una oportunidad lo pudo ver en el momento de duda que vio en los ojos de Rachel aun que estaba enojada con la pareja todavía ese detalle le alegro la noche

Rachel entro muy confundida por lo que había pasado allí afuera cundo sintió que unas manos la jalaban a una habitación debía ser Charlie que no se rendía pero al entrar recibió una fuerte cachetada y cundo vio quien era la que se la había llevado era Anna intento salir pero esta no la dejo

A:ahora si zorrita vamos a hablar tu y yo


	15. Chapter 15 una fiera herida

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 15 una fiera herida

Rachel entro muy confundida por lo que había pasado allí afuera cundo sintió que unas manos la jalaban a una habitación debía ser Charlie que no se rendía pero al entrar recibió una fuerte cachetada y cundo vio quien era la que se la había llevado era Anna intento salir pero esta no la dejo

A:ahora si zorrita vamos a hablar tu y yo

R: no tenemos nada de que hablar-dijo Rachel sobándose la mejilla

A:claro que lo tenemos –dijo acercándose a donde estaba Rachel claro que no iba a dejar que esta trepadora la alejara de su Quinn , cuando estuvo a su lado le levanto la mejilla- sabes no tengo ni la menor idea de por que se fijo en ti si eres tan

R:tan que- sabia que no era nada en comparación de Quinn pero tampoco iba a dejar que la humillara

A:tan poca cosa –con una cara burlona –tan sin chiste, todo en ti es tan ordinario que no encuentro ni una sola cosa que valga la pena mencionar de ti-Rachel sabia que no podía negar nada de eso pero no por ello se iba a dejar de esta bruja

R:eso crees-Rachel estaba serena cosa que le sorprendió a ella misma después de todo lo que le había dicho- pues si es cierto eso entonces tu debes de estar peor por que no te a hecho caso a ti- lo termino con una sonrisa

A:que ingenua crees que alguien como Quinn se va a fijar mágicamente en alguien como tu que ni siquiera tiene el mas mínimo rastro de belleza de seguro le causas lastima o tal ves tengas suerte y se quiera divertir contigo por que le pareciste un poco atractiva pero cuando recupere la razón no dudes que te dejara botada

R:Quinn no es así- se negaba a cree lo que estaba diciéndola verdad y tal vez era cierto finn lo había hecho quien decía quien Quinn o lo había hecho por la mima razón

A:a ver dime una cosa por la cual Quinn se pudiera haber fijado en ti niñita ni siquiera eres una mujer

R:pues bueno yo….- trataba de encontrar algún motivo pero la verdad no sabia que tenia de especial

A:lo sabia- dijo con satisfacción en el rostro- quizá no deba ni molestarme contigo solo tengo que esperar a que Quinn se abura de ti

R:tal vez no sea especial- decía no muy segura- quizá nuca pueda aspirar a alguien como Quinn pero no voy a dejar que me hables así

A:que no me vas a permitir que te hable así pues estas en mi casa yo te hablo como quiero-Anna vio un espejo y vio una oportunidad , tomo a Rachel de los hombros y la acerco al espejo

R:suéltame no tienes derecho-trataba de zafarse del agarre de Anna pero no pudo y llegaron a un gran espejo no sabia lo que quería con esto astas que la tomo del rostro y la obligo a verse en el

A:dime que ves en el-Rachel no quería mirar-yo veo a una chica patética que trata de ser lo que no es-sele salieron unas lagrimas y que Anna al ver esto estallo en carcajadas al ver que Rachel no quería mirar- que esta tan desesperada por que alguien la quiera que ni siquiera ella misma tiene el valor de quererse ella misma y que da la lastima de tan solo mirarla- en ese momento se acordó de cómo finn había dicho que estaba con ella por lastima y le dolió mas-tu madre solo debe de creer que eres bonita no- una mirada de dolor cruzo por su rostro su madre no quiso conocerla y eso no paso desapercibido para Anna-jaja ni tu madre te quiere eso es triste y quien podría culparla por no querer a alguien como tu

R:por favor para- Rachel comenzó a llorar, y trato de salir pero no pudo por que la agarro de un brazo Anna y evito que se marchara- ya no por favor

A:hay te dije algo malo-dijo fingiendo inocencia- no quería hacerlo, mi madre que me ama mucho me enseño a ser educada en verdad discúlpame- lo dijo para ver si podía hacer mas daño en Rachel de lo que ya lo había hecho , Rachel salió de la habitación con lagrimas en los ojos

En la sala

Quinn estaba muy preocupada desde hacia rato que no veía a Rachel había dicho que solo iba al baño y ya no había regresado por ello había decidido buscarla cuando iba pasando por las habitaciones vio salir de ella a Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos quiso seguirla pero no lo izo al ver que salía de la habitación Anna lo que le dio a conocer que ella la había hecho llorar y con una rabia se olvido por el momento de seguir a Rachel y fue tras Anna

Q:Anna- lo dijo en tono neutral

A:Quinn cariño que gusto de que me notaras y donde esta am-estaba haciendo como que no se acordaba de su nombre

Q:mi novia- estaba tensa y quería disimular toda la rabia que tenia encontrar de ella

A:si claro tu novia, es que simplemente quería acordarme de su nombre-sonreía de lado- y para que te puedo servir- coqueteaba con Quinn de modo descarado –creo puedo ser muy buena en muchas cosas tu solo tienes que pedírmelo

Q:quiera que me digas en este momento que le has hecho a Rachel –ya no podía seguir ocultando su asco por esta persona y de manera fría estaba estática Anna como se había dado cuenta Quinn de eso debió de ser la idiota esa no podía odiarla mas- y no trates de negarlo

A:lo que te dijo esa zor-en el momento que lo iba a decir Quinn perdió el sentido y le dio una cachetada

Q:no te atrevas a volver a decirle así me entendiste- Anna solo movía la mandíbula de un lado a otro

A:lo que yo trataba de decir- estaba casi mordiéndose la lengua cuando decía lo siguiente-es que yo no le hice nada a tu noviecita

Q:no finjas demencia yo la vi salir llorando de la habitación de la que acabas de salir –estaba atrapada y Anna lo sabia, por suerte para ella Brody llego

B: creo que será mejor que se vallan-dijo tranquilo Quinn solo se voltio para verlo y lanzarle una mirada fría

Q:si eso es lo que pienso hacer-cuando voltio a ver a Anna solo había desprecio en ellos para ella y se fue dejando a los hermanos solos para buscar a Rachel y salir lo mas rápido de ahí posible

B:estas idiota o que-parecía enojado- si esa es tu forma de obtener a Quinn creo que nuca lo conseguirás no podía esperar verdad

A:lo tenia que hacer, simplemente no pude contenerme- decía dándole la menor importancia

B:ahora por tu culpa no podremos acércanos a ellas-no quería admitirlo pero le había llamado la atención esa joven que no conocía su nombre pero que pronto lo averiguaría

A:pues no veo que tu me ayudes de mucho así que are lo que yo crea necesario- cuando volteo a verlo no le gusto para nada la mirada que tenia en sus ojos-te gusto verdad- decía molesta por que no podía creer que a todo el mundo le gustara

B:si pero solo por un rato tu me conoces yo no me comprometo-ahora estaba divertido por la reacción de su hermana

A: mas te vale por que no la quiero cerca de Quinn cuando nos casemos- estaba completamente segura de ello

Rachel que había salido al estacionamiento trataba desesperadamente de calmarse pero simplemente no podía sabia que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad como había esperado que Quinn se fijara en ella cuando levanto la vista vio unos ojos color avellana que la observaban pero no eran los que ella quería ver

C:estas bien-estaba seriamente preocupada por Rachel

R: si es solo que Salí a tomar un poco de aire-mentía por que no tenia ganas de contar lo que le había pasado

C:y por que necesitabas aire-no estaba convencida de lo que le había dicho pero que mas podía hacer-si puedo saber

R:necesitaba pensar y despejar mi mente solo eso- en es no mentía, para después dedicarse a mirar las estrellas

C:creo que eso esta bien yo también Salí un poco para superar el rechazo de una mujer hermosa que me rompió el corazón al no querer irse conmigo-lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera lo que le causo gracia a Rachel y decidió seguirle el juego a Charlie

R:y era muy bonita la mujer-lo decía esperanzada por que quería sentirse bonita ante los ojos de alguien en este momento

C:demasiado- dijo hipnotizada por el rostro de Rachel , parecía otra cuando había un brillo especial en sus ojos

R:cees volver a verla-dijo para tratar de quitarse la mirada de Charlie de ella

C:si eso espero, pero sabes una cosa me conformaría con solo mirarla en mis sueños por que no voy a poder encontrar a alguien mas hermosa que ella

R:en verdad crees eso-no podía ocultar la emoción de sentirse admirada pero cundo la vio hay con la mirada seria se acordó de Quinn y deseo con todo su corazón que Quinn opinara lo mismo que ella

Quinn había buscado por un largo rato asta que se le ocurrió buscar en el estacionamiento y cundo iba en dirección a ella vio que su hermana se encontraba con ella y no le gusto como le sonreía a ella Quinn solo quería que su sonrisa fuera solo suya pero estaba claro que Charlie también podía y eso la molestaba

Q:espero no interrumpir-decía algo molesta para que notaran su presencia, Rachel fue la primera en verla

R:Quinn nosotros solo estábamos platicando-Quinn al ver la vulnerabilidad en los ojos de ella izo que toda su furia se evaporara y solo quisiera consolarla

Q:si lo siento es que te estaba buscando y no pensé encontrarte aquí me tomo por sorpresa- Quinn no le dijo nada de Anna quería que ella selo contara

R:no te disculpes yo soy la que debería de disculparse- se había olvidado que Quinn la estaba esperando a que regresara del baño

Q:no importa no me siento bien nos vamos- Quinn solo quería marcharse de hay y Charlie que asta el momento solo observaba la conversación agrego

C:creo que seria lo mejor- no lo hacia por su hermana si no por Rachel-todo el camino asta la mansión Fabray ninguna de las tres hablaron y cuando llegaron se fueron directamente a sus habitaciones sin mas que decir

A la mañana siguiente

Como era sábado Rachel y Quinn se quedaron en la mansión pero casi ni se hablaron, por que Rachel hacia todo lo que podía para evitarla y eso a Quinn le dolía por que sabia que algo le pasaba y no quería contárselo a la tarde decidió que lo mejor seria dejarle su espacio.

Rachel no sabia que hacer la había estado evitando hablar con Quinn por que a pesar de que no quería creer en la palabras que le había dicho Anna no podía negar que no le afectaban y era por ello que evitaba a Quinn mientras que con Charlie se la había encontrado cada momento del día y le había sacado una sonrisa en cada una de esas ocasiones después de la cena no sabia adonde ir pues no quería estar con Charlie ni con Quinn así que se escabullo para no hablar con ninguna por eso al sentir pasos a sus espaldas se metió en una habitación que no conocía

:mira a quien tenemos por aquí-una voz que le erizo los pelos de la cabeza

R: señora Fabray-Rachel tenia miedo por la mirada que le estaba dando en ese momento judy , por otro lado caminaba en dirección de Rachel , cundo se acerco lo pudo percibir en ella una aliento al cólico

J:que ven mis hijas en ti-y con eso la beso Rachel se quedo pasmada


	16. Chapter 16 viejas heridas

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 16 viejas heridas

: mira a quien tenemos por aquí-una voz que le erizo los pelos de la cabeza

R: señora Fabray-Rachel tenia miedo por la mirada que le estaba dando en ese momento judy , por otro lado judy caminaba en dirección a Rachel , cundo se acerco a Rachel pudo percibir en ella una aliento al cólico

J:que ven mis hijas en ti-y con eso la beso Rachel se quedo pasmada, cuando intento alejarse – como que ya te quieres ir si apenas la diversión esta empezando – Rachel en ese momento solo quería salir de allí como fuera

R:por favor déjeme salir esto no esta bien- suplicaba y trataba de encontrar a la judy amable que asta hora había conocido pero que no podía reconocer por que sus ojos no eran los mismos sino que ahora se mostraban indiferentes y había lujuria en ellos Rachel solo rezaba para que esto se terminara pronto

J:por favor pero si te va a gustar te lo aseguro- sus ojos estaban rojos y dilatados cuando iba a volver a hablar Rachel la aventó a la cama-no vas a salir de aquí sin que yo allá tenido mi diversión escuchaste niñita tonta-cuando dijo eso le arranco la una parte de su vestido para después acariciar sin el mayor descuido las piernas ,Rachel solo forcejeaba no quería que su primera vez fuera así cundo quiso pensar en como le hubiera gustado que fuera solo un pensamiento sele cruzo por la mente Quinn y una lagrima salió de sus ojos no quería que esto sucediera deseo no haber sido demasiado tonta al evitar a Quinn y mientras seguía gritado le que se detuviera que por favor parara. .

Quinn no había regresado a su habitación seguía pensando en como hacer para poder hablar con Rachel y con ello se dirigía a su habitación pero dejo de caminar al escuchar la voz de Rachel , Quinn camino lo mas rápido que pudo pero al llegar de donde provenían se quedo de piedra no podía entrara allí pero su decisión cambio cuando escucho la suplica de Rachel por que se detuviera y ella se acordó que muchas veces pidió lo mismo

Rachel estaba completamente asustada seguía repitiéndose que esto no le podía estar pasando mientras que en sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y le suplicaba con la mirada

R:deja me ir te lo pidió- se estaba poniendo histérica

J:creo que eso no se va a poder mi niña por que –se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse- quinnie a que se debe tu afortunada visita bienes a unirte-sonreía descarada mente

Q:dejala en paz madre-su rostro no mostraba emoción, mientras que en el de judy mostraba una sonrisa burlona

J:hay mi hijita creo en eso no te lo voy a conceder ahora se una buena niña y lárgate-lo ultimo lo se lo ordeno- a menos que tu quieras tomar su lugar eso me encantaría

Q:no y no voy a dejar que tus asquerosas manos toquen a Rachel mas- estaba determinada mientras agarraba las manos de su madre para que soltar a Rachel

J:suéltame – sus ojos estaban fuera de si estaba muy borracha lo que izo que Quinn fuera mas determinada en tratar de que soltara a Rachel no la iba a dejar después de ver la mirada que se encontraba en sus pesadillas quería salvar de ese sufrimiento a Rachel-te he dicho que me sueltes con un carajo- al decir esto le dio una cachetada, Quinn solo se sobaba la mejilla que ahora tenia roja- espero con eso logre que entiendas que no tienes que hacer nada aquí

Q:lo entiendo perfectamente que no te quede la menor duda, pero no voy a dejar que hagas esto, antes no podía pero ahora es diferente-tenia una mirada feroz que solo judy solo le contesto con una sínica sonrisa plantada en su rostro

R:Quinn- dijo Rachel, lo que molesto a judy que se preparaba para darle una cachetada por atreverse a hablar pero no pudo acercarse mi un milímetro de distancia por que Quinn le agarro su mano

Q:no te atrevas-judy la vio a los ojos y en ellos pudo ver que aria cualquier cosa por esta chica lo cual no le agrado nada y tomo un breve descuido Quinn y la agarro de los pelos y la aventó

J:yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana y eso tu bien tendrías que saberlo y voy hacerlo eso mismo con esta infeliz-regresando para tomar a Rachel que asta el momento no sabia que hacer, pero antes de llegar Quinn la aventó y tomo la mano de Rachel

Q: vámonos- le susurro para que se moviera a Rachel y eso fue lo único que basto para que Rachel pudiera moverse o trabes dejado a una judy gritando a sus espaldas, al salir de la mansión supo a donde quería llevar a Rachel por que sabia que no podía estar allí después de lo que había pasado por ello dio gracias a dios que aun tenia las llaves de su auto deportivo- no podemos estar aquí será mejor que nos vallamos- lo dijo nerviosa pero suave por que sabia lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de Rachel, que esta solo dio un leve asentimiento .

Quinn no sabia como hablarle quería que supiera que estaba para ella pero no sabia como y eso la desesperaba sobre manera, pero de repente algo que no había pensado asta ahora había enfrentado a su madre después de tantos años cosa que creyó que acabaría con su asco por si misma pero esa sensación todavía seguía hay y dudaba que pudiera quitarla algún día, Quinn estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que solo la voz de Rachel la saco de ellos

R: gracias- fue lo único que dijo lo cual dejo confundida a Quinn –no se que abría hecho si no hubieras llegado- estaba al borde de las lagrimas – todavía no se lo que paso pero se que gracias a ti estoy a salvo- lo decía con apenas un hilo de voz

Q:creo que no te lo he dicho pero siempre voy a estar para ti- trato de sonreír para calmar a Rachel

R:perdóname- si antes estaba confundida ahora lo estaba mas pero antes de hablar- por haberte evitado

Q:por que lo hacías- dijo suave tratando de que sonara como una pregunta y no una acusación

R:yo…no se- Quinn sabia que era por lo que le había dicho Anna aunque todavía no sabia muy bien lo que era todavía tenia una idea pero no quería presionar demasiado ahora a Rachel-Quinn yo

Q:no me lo digas si no estas lista- dijo Quinn comprensiva pues aun que se moría de ganas por saber no quería presionar demasiado a Rachel

No hablaron mas , Rachel que asta ahora estaba perdida tratando de no pensar n lo que había sucedido cuando vio como llegaban a un aeropuerto lo que le extraño , voltio a ver a Quinn que tenia una mirada en blanco lo que la izo dudar si hablarle o no

Q:ya llegamos-fue lo único que dijo para después salir y abrirle la puerta a Rachel

R:¿por que estamos aquí ?- a ella misma le sorprendió la pregunta por que solo quería pensarla

Q:para tomar un vuelo –dijo haciéndolo obvio pero lo dijo con una sonrisa lo que izo que Rachel se sonrojara por la pregunta que había hecho-pero mas precisamente quiero llevarte a otro lugar y en coche tardaríamos mucho

R:claro- fue lo único que pudo responder Rachel por que todavía estaba muy apenada para hacer otra cosa

Q:bien en toses nonos quedemos aquí vamos-Quinn camino seguida de Rachel, al llegar a uno de las puertas vio que Quinn la abría y al salir vio un gran helicóptero- una de las ventajas de ser una Fabray- sonrió de lado al ver la expresión de Rachel, lo que izo sonreír a Rachel y negar con la cabeza

R:y se podría saber a donde vamos- todavía estaba algo asustada pero Quinn de alguna forma la hacia sentir segura – si no es mucho pedir

Q:creo que eso va a hacer una sorpresa señorita impaciente-lo dijo subiéndose al helicóptero –vienes o no- Rachel solo pudo subirse y seguir negando con la cabeza

Quinn estaba feliz de que había llegado a tiempo y su madre no había podido quitarle la sonrisa que comenzaba a amar de Rachel, estaba segura de que le iba a gustar mucho el lugar a donde iban era una cabaña lo mas alejada de san francisco la había comprado para escapar de la realidad pero que ahora serviría para reconfortar a Rachel

Rachel que estaba impaciente por llegar siempre había sido así desde pequeña se escondía para poder tomar los regalos justo cuando sus padres los dejaran por que no quería esperar asta la mañana siguiente. Al acercándose a una gigantesca cabaña no dio creído a lo que sus ojos veían era impresionante voltio a ver a Quinn que solo la recibió con una sonrisa

Q:llegamos que te parece- decía Quinn viendo la ración de Rachel aunque lo negara estaba nerviosa de que no le gustara como esperara por que temprano bajaron del helicóptero Rachel no dijo nada y por el poco tiempo que la conocía no sabia si eso era una buena o mala señal

R:es perfecta como tu- al decirlo se sonrojo profundamente e igual mente lo izo Quinn y así entraron a la cabaña todavía sonrojadas

Q:creo que ya estamos aquí- dijo no sabiendo que decir pero se reprendió así misma cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sonado eso

R:si-Rachel no dijo mas por que estaba impresionada-y donde voy a dormir espero que no te importe estoy algo cansada- Rachel solo quería estar un rato sola y pensar en como le haría de ahora en adelante por que no podía escapar para siempre

Q:si perdóname ven por aquí- señalaba a las escaleras que las llevo al segundo piso donde había cuatro puertas – elige la que tu quieras-Rachel solo abrió la primera que vio

R:creo que será esta-dijo entrando en una bella habitación

Q:claro te dejo para que descanses- lo dijo y después se retiro Rachel solo la vio alejarse

Rachel simplemente no podía dormir ahora que Quinn no estaba se sentía intranquila como si le faltara algo para estar segura debió de pedir que Quinn se quedara con ella aun que fuera solo por esta noche, con cada segundo que pasaba estaba cada vez mas segura de ello cuando de repente ello como alguien le lanzaba piedritas a su ventana le dio miedo por que no sabia quien podría estar haciéndolo pero la curiosidad tomo lo mejor de ella y cundo abrió la ventana una de esas piedritas casi leda, lo que izo que quisiera gritarle a quien lo estuviera haciendo pero rápidamente se calmo cuando vio que era Quinn iba a hablar pero Quinn le agano

Q:no puedo dormir- gritaba a todo pulmón- tu si puedes- lo que izo reír a Rachel

R:podría decirte que estaba pero alguien me despertó- mentía por que ella tampoco había podido dormir

Q:que mal, quien seria-dijo asiéndose la desentendida con una sonrisa

R:pues te podría decir que es una rubia con una enorme cabeza guaca-dijo sonriente

Q:hey no me insultes –decía volteándose indagada pero rápidamente volvió a mirar donde estaba Rachel dedole una enorme sonrisa que Rachel le contesto gustosa

R:no se de lo que estas hablando Quinn, por que aparte ella es la mas hermosa mujer que allá visto en mi vida y creo que alguna vez veré –Quinn en este momento estaba completamente sonrojada

Q: gracias -todavía apenada por lo que Rachel creía de ella

R:pero por que –dijo haciéndose la desentendida a lo que Quinn solo sonrió-Quinn por favor sube y quédate conmigo esta noche no quiero dormir sola-cundo termino de decirlo Quinn comenzó a subir por unas enredaderas que están en la pared , a lo que Rachel se sorprendió por lo ágil que era

Q:ya estoy aquí mi bella dama-Rachel soltó una carcajada

R:sabes que podías entrar a la casa, subir por las escaleras y llegar asta aquí-no podía ocultar su sonrisa

Q:bien podría-pero se izo la dramática y puso una mano en su corazón-pero si lo hubiera hecho no abría podido ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes y mi vida no estaría completa-Rachel sonrió

R:aquí la única dramática soy yo-la miraba desafiante

Q:pues tendrás que abrirme paso –Rachel camino así a la cama pero no se fijo y se tropezó lo que izo que se callera pero antes de tocar el piso sintió uno brazos que la aprisionaban contra su cuerpo Rachel se inclino pero Quinn la detuvo- no puedo

R:perdona debí de suponer que no te gusto perdóname por favor

Q:no es eso es que temo destruirte yo lo hago con todo lo que toco-dijo mirándola a los ojos

R:no lo ara-dijo segura

Q:como estas tan segura de ello-dijo con la mirada triste

R:simplemente lo se-después de decirlo coloco un dulce beso sobre sus labios


	17. Chapter 17 creemos nuestro destino

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 17 creemos nuestro destino nuestra primera vez

R: aquí la única dramática soy yo-la miraba desafiante

Q: pues tendrás que abrirme paso –Rachel camino hacia la cama, pero no se fijo y se tropezó lo que izo que se callera pero antes de tocar el piso sintió unos brazos que la aprisionaban contra su cuerpo Rachel se inclino pero Quinn la detuvo- no puedo

R: perdona debí de suponer que no te gusto, perdóname por favor

Q: no es eso, es que temo destruirte yo lo hago con todo lo que toco-dijo mirándola a los ojos

R: no lo aras-dijo segura-confió en ti

Q: como estas tan segura de ello-dijo con la mirada triste y bajándola para que no viera su vergüenza en sus ojos

R: simplemente lo se-después de decirlo coloco un dulce beso sobre sus labios

Rachel comenzó a besarla con una ternura que no sabia que poseía y que solo estaba reservada para la mujer que estaba con ella ahora, trato de recordar un momento en el que se sintiera del mismo modo pero fu en vano por que solo Quinn podía hacerla sentir viva que verdaderamente, reconocer esto fue la forma en que se dio cuenta en cuanto había cambiado, permanecieron besándose un largo rato asta que volvieron a hablar pero ya consientes cada una de que se pertenecían

Q:eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida- lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera que cautivo a Rachel cosa que le saco una propia

R:y tu eres la mía-comenzó con una tristeza en los ojos pero fue desapareciendo de los hermosos ojos color chocolate a medida que veía la sonrisa de Quinn- por que desde que te conocí me has hecho sentir que verdaderamente le importo a alguien que no son fueran mis padres- al continuar lo dijo con una sonrisa que confundió a Quinn – el día en que me raptaron creí que mi vida no podía ser peor sabes- si antes estaba Quinn confundida a ahora lo estaba mas, por que de pronto Rachel comenzó a llorar-todos lo que yo creía que tan siquiera me apreciaban no era así, resulto que solo era por que me necesitaban y no por que querían que yo estuviera con ellos

Q: Rachel tu eres única no- fue cortada por Rachel

R: no Quinn déjame hablar-la miro suplicante y Quinn solo le dio una mirada para que siguiera lo cual Rachel entendió perfectamente-lo peor fueron las palabras que dijo la persona que en ese momento creía mi alma gemela –Quinn le dolió que hubiera amo tanto a una persona como para llamarla así pero mas le dolió que verla sufrir por ella-dijo que yo le daba lastima por ello estaba conmigo, que le daban asco mis besos pero que se tenia que aguantar el asco de besarme

Q:eso nuca podrá ser cierto tu eres increíble por dentro y por fuera-no iba a permitir que se menospreciara así

R:no creo que eso sea posible

Q:pues créelo-estaba determinada a hacer sentir bien a Rachel pero de repente se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo si ella misma se menospreciaba así misma

R:gracias significa mucho viniendo de ti –se seco las lagrimas y trato de no llorar mas-pero mi día no termino allí si no que al salir en mi carro tenia escrito la palabra zorra- Quinn al escucharlo iba hablar pero Rachel no la dejo- pero eso no fue lo que me importo sino que habían dañado mi carro y me tenia que ir caminando en ese momento creí que eso había hecho mucho pero de lo que ya era pero en estos momentos pienso que fue lo mejor por que gracias a ello pude conocerte-lo termino con una sonrisa

Q:yo no creo fuera para tanto- dijo tratando de que no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas

R: créeme fue y será lo mejor que me halla pasado en la vida- Quinn no podía creer que Rachel pudiera tenerla en un lugar muy importante de su vida la hacia inmensamente feliz

Q:quiero que sepas que tenerte en mi vida le a dado una razón a ella- no podía hacer mas que hacerle saber también lo que significaba para ella, para después sellar con un beso sus palabras.

Siguieron así por un rato besándose tratando de conocerse por un lado Quinn se sentía un poco mas libre nuca pudo creer que pudiera besar a alguien como lo estaba haciendo con Rachel después de a ver vivido lo que había vivido. Pero aquí estaba con la persona más especial que pudo haber conocido en la vida sin mas que pudiera desear

Rachel no quería que este se acabara pronto, deseaba con todo su ser que pudiera detenerse el tiempo y solo estar así por siempre con Quinn que cada pedacito de su dolo desapareciera en sus brazos que era el único lugar en el que si muriera seria inmensamente feliz por que solo allí estaba completa Quinn la complementaba y eso la aterraba por que no sabia que aria si algún día Quinn no estuviera con ella

Paso un largo rato antes de que las dos cayeran completa mete dormidas en los brazos de la otra. Ya llegada la noche Rachel comenzó a despertar de su sueño cuando vio a su lado a una hermosa rubia que le había robado lentamente todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos junto con sus sueños y esperanzas de un futuro ya no solo en sus planes estaba Broadway si no que Quinn había logrado colarse en ellos, cuando pudo apartar un momento la vista de la rubia hermosa que tenía al lado pudo ver en la ventada una magnifica vista de un cielo estrellado

Quinn se despertó ya no podía sentir a la pequeña morena a su lado cosa que la izo asustarse de sobremanera pero que se calmo rápidamente cundo vio a Rachel con la mirada al cielo, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que lo bella que se veía a la luz de la luna, en como su piel contrastaba un la delicada luz y mostraba en ella un efecto que solo pocas personas podía darse el lujo detener

R:Quinn que haces despierta- al escucharla decir esto la saco de sus profundos pensamientos

Q:lo mismo te digo-lo dijo tomándola por la espalda-al no encontrarte a mi lado yo simplemente no pude volver a dormir y ahora dime tu por que no estabas

R:viendo las estrellas sabes que me encantan-Rachel en ningún momento aparto la vista del panorama-y cundo desperté fue lo segundo mas hermoso que vi

Q:y cual es el primero-pregunto curiosa- por que dijiste que era lo segundo si no mal entendí- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

R:lo primero eras tu-al decirlo le dedico una sonrisa- pero decidí que a ti tenia toda una vida para hacerlo y esta vista seria solo para reafirmar tu belleza en ella

Rachel la beso con necesidad, cada parte de ella necesitaba estar mas cerca de Quinn por que necesitaba estar segura que esto no era un sueño que le pertenecía a Quinn y que Quinn le pertenecía a ella poco a poco comenzó a llevarla hacia la cama no sabia muy bien lo que iba hacer por que todavía era virgen pero la necesitaba sentía la urgencia de entregarse a Quinn y sabia perfectamente si era con ella seria especial en el lugar que fuera por ello estaba segura de la decisión que estaba tomando iba hacer de Quinn

Quinn por su parte tenia miedo de que su cuerpo se estaba trabando se sentía inquieta no lo soportaba cuando abrió los ojos y vio que era Rachel su cuerpo se relajo ahora sabia que estaba segura mientras besaba a Rachel pero cometió un error cerro los ojos de nuevo y rápidamente se arrepintió de ello

j:hay quinnie vas a disfrutar con otra persona, claro que no verdad

Escucho como una vos se burlaba de ella, por lo cual su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como había sido tan tonta como para pensar que podía estar con alguien mas no podía simplemente no podía

Rachel se dio cuenta de cómo Quinn había comenzado a templar no sabia lo que pasaba pero no iba a dejar a Quinn sola, ella iba a hacer su soporte siempre no la iba a dejar caer por nada del mundo si caía, caerían juntas nuca mas la dejaría sola y eso se lo juro ella misma

R:que te pasa Quinn- no reaccionaba cosa que comenzó a asustar a Rachel y le hablo con mas delicadeza- por favor mírame y dime que te pasa

Q:no puedo Rachel no sirvo estoy dañada- lo decía con lagrimas en los ojos

R:no digas eso tu no estas dañada-trataba de convencerla- y nuca te dejare sola me entendiste

Q:por que no me dejas sola, podrías conseguir algo mejor que yo- su mirad era tiste por lo que decía, Quinn solo estaba tratando de alejarla para que toda su oscuridad no afectara a Rachel pero por otra parte ella parecía tan decidida a no dejarla sola que provocaba en ella un gran alivio por que sabia que sin Rachel su vida no tenia sentido

R:nuca vuelvas a decir eso como hace rato tu me dijiste que yo era especial ahora yo te digo que tu lo eres mas que yo o cualquier otra persona y también quiero decirte que te vas a acostumbrar a tenerme a tu lado por que yo por nada del mudo te dejare sola quiero que entiendas eso y que te lo metas bien en tu cabecita hermosa

Quinn solo comenzó a llorar por que oírla decir que nuca se iría de su lado la hacia inmensamente feliz y no tenia palabras para agradecerle que dijera eso era lo que tanto había anhelado durante años que se lo dijera alguien y ahora se lo decía esta pequeña morena que en una pocas semanas se había convertido en parte esencial de su vida

Q:no sabes cuanto lo necesitaba- y volvía a llorar con mas ganas mientras que Rachel la sostenía firmemente contra sus brazos, cundo Quinn estuvo mas calmada Rachel le levanto la barbilla y izo que la mirara

R:sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea verdad- Quinn al ver la inmensa preocupación y decidió contarle solo quería liberarse de ellos y contándoselo a Rachel era la mejor manera de hacerlo

Q: mi madre m…- comenzó pero sintió como su voz perdía fuerza pero estaba completamente decidida a contárselo confiaba en Rachel –me izo mucho daño cuando yo era una niña lo que acaba de suceder contigo no es la primera vez que sucede-Rachel tenia una cara de horror como había podido hacerle eso a su propia hija-por es…-no pudo terminar cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo

R:tu madre es un monstruo-decía Rachel llena de ira por lo que le había hecho- yo nuca te voy a dejar y lo que me has dicho no cambia en nada la opinión que tengo de ti-Rachel la abrazo para que entendiera su punto

Quinn solo pudo aferrarse al abrazo para saber que esto era real y no un producto de su imaginación, mientras que Rachel solo pensaba en una manera de poder hacerle saber que nuca volvería a estar sola

Q:por eso no pude-bajo la mirada-pero en verdad lo deseo es que cuando cierro los ojos no puedo evitarlo yo simplemente no puedo-lo decía de forma derrotada

R:no cierres los ojos-Rachel sol quería que se sintiera bien-déjame amarte esta noche déjame demostrarte que no hay nada malo en ti

Q:pero no se que me pasa siento que si estoy contigo volverán mi recuerdos y no quiero revivirlos

R: solamente no cierres los ojos y ve que soy yo la que te acaricia-decía decidida-prometo que si veo que estas incomoda lo dejaremos pero por favor déjame intentar

Quinn no le contesto sino que de una manera tímida comenzó a besarla, Rachel solo quería que esta noche fuera especial para Quinn por ello la besaba con la mayor delicadeza posible como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper si no tenia cuidado, Rachel la recostó en ese momento la sintió tensarse

R:no abre los ojos Quinn- lo dijo suave- y ve que soy yo Quinn los abrió y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse de nuevo –no vuelvas a cerrar tus ojos que quiero que me veas cuando te acaricié Quinn solo pudo asentir

Rachel otra vez la beso, para después comenzar sacarle a sacar la blusa que tenia cuando acabo se quedo observando el tonificado cuerpo de porcelana que tenia Quinn cosa que izo sonrojar a Quinn

R:eres absolutamente hermosa-le susurro al oído

Rachel la beso antes de que pudiera hablar cualquier cosa y comenzó a masajearle después de un rato el sujetador de Quinn desapareció y Rachel amanso los pezones erectos de Quinn mientras que con cada toque le decía lo hermosa que era, Rachel la besaba y cada toque hacia que Quinn quisiera más no solo eran las carisias que quisiera mas si no la mirada de devoción de Rachel

Rachel comenzó a chuparle uno de los pezones mientras que con su mano amansaba de pronto sintió la necesidad de probar a Quinn saber a lo que sabia y así que bajo de apoco regalan do le besos por el camino donde pasaba cundo iba a llegar la sintió tensarse cuando voltio a verla había cerrado los ojos

R:Quinn mirarme ve que soy yo –Quinn abrió los ojos los había cerrado por el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo pero al hacerlo comenzó a sentir miedo ahora viendo esos hermosos ojos color chocolate se sentía segura y amada-quiero me vea solo a mi de acuerdo

Q:si-Rachel la beso y volvió al lugar en donde estaba

R:estas lista- Quinn asintió y Rachel le dio un beso entre los muslo-eres absolutamente lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida, Rachel cuando probo a Quinn supo que podía ser realmente adictivo, Quinn estaba sintiendo tanto placer que le costaba no cerrar los ojos después de unos minutos eternos para Quinn finalmente tuvo su primer orgasmo

Q:rachhheeeeeeeeel


	18. Chapter 18 quiero estar contigo

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

Capitulo 18 quiero estar contigo

Quinn al despertar no encontró a Rachel , vio a todos lados pero no la encontró, estaba comenzando a desesperarse no podía haber sido solo un sueño se negaba a creerlo, al levantar las sabanas se encontró con que estaba desnuda pero en toses se pregunto donde estaba pero no tardo nada en saberlo por que Rachel entro en la habitación con una charola de comida

R:veo que ya despertaste dormilona- Rachel no podía ser mas feliz pero cedió cuenta que tenia una mirada de alivio y se pregunto porque pero no menciono nada

Q:pensé qu…- no podía terminar la frase, Rachel lo comprendió al instante

R: no me voy a ir- se acerco a Quinn –me vas a tener que aguantar por un muy largo, largo tiempo me entendiste- Quinn no pudo soportarle la mirada

Q:graci- Rachel no la dejo terminar

R:no me lo gradezcas , mejor vamos a ver que podemos hacer hoy- dijo con una sonrisa marca Rachel Berry

Q:lo que tu quieras por mi esta bien-divertida por las caras que le estaba dando la pequeña morena

R:pues quizá podamos cabalgar hacia el horizonte y ver la puesta de sol mientras cómenos un planto de fruta y mágicamente aparezca un unicornio para volar por el amplio cielo y vivamos en un castillo hecho de nubes - Quinn comenzó a reír por las locuras que estaba diciendo Rachel , mientras que Rachel estaba satisfecha por a ver logrado hecho sonreír a Quinn

Q: en serio- dijo alzando su ceja perfectamente Rachel solo pudo echarse a reí

R:no pero si quieres puedo conseguirlo - después de calmarse un poco se puso seria –donde crees que podría encontrar los unicornios – dijo pensativa Quinn soltó la carcajada

Q: no voy poder contigo verdad-dijo divertida

R:tal vez- cuando Rachel lo dijo las dos comenzaron a reír- hay que levantarse que hay todo un mundo por descubrir señorita y no quiero nada de peros

Q: ¡Rachel¡- grito Quinn por que Rachel le había quitado la cobija que la cubría- me las vas a pagar cuando te atrape- grito por que Rachel había salido corriendo pero todavía así le respondió

R: siempre y cuando me atrapes

San francisco

Charlie había tratado de encontrar a Rachel ayer no hablaron durante la cena y esperaba poder hacerlo antes d que se fuera a la oficina de Quinn, desde que había llegado a la casa había alegrado sus mañanas pero se desilusiono a solo a encontrar a su madre quizá se despertó demasiado tarde pero no podía perder la esperanza tal vez mas tarde podría encontrarse con la morena con piernas kilométricas, solo pudo sonreír ante ese pensamiento

J: así que estas teniendo una excelente mañana – decía con burla viendo la cara de fastidio que ponía su hija

C:me supongo que no mejor que el tuyo madre-lo dijo con sarcasmo.

J:se podría decir-lo decía totalmente desinteresada- pero bueno que se le va hacer-Charlie rodo los ojos, de pronto se le ocurrió preguntarle a su madre por Quinn y Rachel

C: sabes por que se fueron tan temprano-judy no la miro pero contesto a su pregunta

J:no y creo que no van a regresar en un rato- Charlie se quedo un poco confundida por la información que le dio su madre

C:por que lo dices madre- estaba comenzando a preocuparse por no poder ver a Rachel

J:es que después de que tuvimos una pequeña charla Rachel y yo Quinn decidió llevársela ,- y luego sonriendo sínica dijo- creo que tu hermana es una paranoica solo estábamos platicando tranquilamente y no se por que se habrá enojado

C:que fue lo que izo enojar a Quinn señorita perfecta- estaba enojada con su madre por a verle arruinado su plan de mantenerse pegada a Rachel

J:no lo se,- voltio con una caria seria- pero voy a tener que pensar muy bien en lo que voy hacer para que Quinn no me vuelva a enfrentar.

Charlie salió de la habitación no pudiendo estar mas tiempo con su madre, así que tenia mejores cosas que atender que estar discutiendo con su madre

Judy ahora comprendido que había sido una mala idea la de a ver comprado a Rachel nuca se imagino que algo como esto podría a llegar a ocurrir, pero no se preocupaba por que así como la había metido a su casa también podía sacarla o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba, pero si bien sabia eso tenia claro que lo pensaría muy bien para salir libre de pecado y así volver a tener a Quinn en sus manos y eso lo tenia mas que claro, por ello solo pudo sonreír

J:preparate quinnie viene mi revancha- con una mano alzo una copa y brindo por el futuro- desearas nuca haber estado del lado ella- con eso se tomo todo el vino de la copa y la aventó a un lado liberando un poco de ira que le había provocado la noche anterior al no haber conseguido lo que quería

De vuelta en el campo

Habían decidido bajar a desayunar, Rachel estaba un poco in quieta por lo que le esperaba el día no sabio muy bien que espera, mientras tanto Quinn veía como se movía de un lado a otro

Q:la paciencia es una virtud –lo dijo mientras comía un bocado

R:por que lo dices Quinn- se hacia la inocente Rachel pero sabia muy bien que Quinn podía verlo en sus ojos así que accedió fácilmente- la verdad es que nuca había estado en un lugar como este me a gustado y quisiera recorrer todo el lugar sin parar en todo el día

Q:rach creo que no es necesario tenemos todo el tiempo para recorrer cada rincón de esta lugar- con una sonrisa- pero lo que mas me gusta del plan es que lo voy a hacer contigo- pequeña traviesa

R:viéndolo de ese modo creo que me gusta mas- sonriendo como una tonta enamorada.

Rachel no sabia como había hecho esta rubia para meterse tan profundo dentro de su corazón pero no le podía importar menos , por que al fin y al cavo pudo encontrar en ella la felicidad que tanto había buscado pero que nuca había podido probar y se sentía tanta tranquilidad

tres meses después

Quinn y Rachel estaba en la pequeña cascada que habían encontrado lo primeros días de su estancia en ese maravilloso lugar nada podía ser mejor, era como un sueño en la ambas habían logrado superar gran parte de sus temores, pero ese no era el mejor momento para pensar solo tenia que esperar que esto no se acabara nuca, así que por ello ahora estaba salpicándose agua como niñas pequeñas

R:ya vasta Quinn no es gracioso-trataba de aparentar que estaba enojada pero no podía por que era adorable ver como Quinn seguía comportándose como una niña de siete años por ello le parecía lo mas tierno había visto en sus vida

Q: y si no quiero que me aras-la miraba desafiante, lo que provoco la risa de Rachel

R:ya lo veras- que voy hacer contigo mi traviesa pensaba

Rachel se acerco, la beso delicadamente con un rose tímido, para después besarla con mas fuerza trasmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por Quinn, pronto Rachel quiso mas y mordió ligeramente el labio de Quinn para que le permitiera explorar las profundidades de la boca de Quinn , sus lenguas luchaban frenéticamente tratando de tomar el control de la otra y siguieron así asta que la necesidad de oxigeno se izo presente en ambas y tuvieron que separarse pero al hacerlo pudieron ver en los ojos de la otra un brillos de lujuria en ellos

Q:Rachel- solo pudo gemir Quinn al verla mirada de Rachel

El centro de Rachel estaba comenzando a mojarse ante la vista de Quinn así y antes de que pudiera pensarlo comenzó a besar a Quinn tan desesperadamente quería tan mal que Quinn la tocar en los lugares correctos que comenzó a perder la razón, volvió a atacar los labios de Quinn era tan necesitado, con sus manos acariciaba el contorno de la figura de Quinn.

Rachel comenzó a bajar lentamente por el cuello de Quinn asta los pechos que ya estaban duros como roca, se metió uno a la boca mientras que con una mano comenzó amansar el otro pecho de Quinn, Rachel chupaba y mordía el pezón de Quinn que con cada segundo se ponía mas erecto pero Rachel quería mas quería saber a que sabia, cuando acabado de jugar con sus pezones la llevo a la orilla

R:te deseo- en sus ojos se podía ver la lujuria que tenia, Quinn tembló ante lo que venia, después de decirlo bajo con su lengua asta la quedar frente a su sexo levanto la vista pidiéndole permiso con la mirada

Quinn gimió nuca en su vida había querido tanto algo y con ese gemido se lo quería hacer entender, Rachel beso el muslo de Quinn estaba total mente embriagada por el olor de Quinn, no sabia que un olor podría excitarla tanto se estaba perdiendo con el pero no tardo mucho, comenzó a chupar cada centímetro de su de ella pronto estaña un montículo de nervios pidiendo su atención, lo tomo entre su dientes morderlo y chuparlo Quinn estaba gimiendo ya Rachel le parecía el mejor sonido que podía existir bajo con su lengua asta la hendidura de Quinn y comenzó a penetrarla con su lengua Rachel pudo sentir como las paredes de Quinn se aferraban a su lengua eran tan suaves parecían seda pero al mismo tiempo estaban aprisionando su lengua para que fuera mas profundo en ella quería hacerla venir así que metió dos de sus dedos en Quinn que comenzó a penetrarla con ellos lentamente pero no tardo mucho en aumentar la velocidad a medida de los gemidos de Quinn sabia que estaba sobre el borde por que pronto las paredes de Quinn estaban apretando sus dedo, Rachel aumento sus envestidas toco un punto de terciopelo de Quinn que la izo llegar, con sus dedos mantenía envistiéndola para prolongarle el placer cuando estuvo segura de ello subió y abrazo a Quinn

R: te amo tanto-le dijo mientras la abrazaba

Q: también te amo-voltio a ver a Rachel y con vulnerabilidad en sus ojos le dijo- no se que aria si tu me faltaras

R:no pensemos eso ahora de acuerdo- dijo abrazando la mas- solo quiero estar aquí contigo y que nada mas importe

Lima Ohio

Como era posible que a Rachel se la hubiera tragado la tierra ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde su desaparición, estaban frustrados por que en ese tiempo todavía no había encontrado alguna pista del paradero de Rachel pero que mas podía hacer mas que pegar carteles por eso estaban aquí pensó santana

L:estas bien santana- ella vio en sus ojos cuan demacrado estaba pero no era el único también ella y los otros que no había dejado de buscara Rachel

S:si señor Berry- mirando a cualquier lado espetó a el pregunto-¿ cree que podamos encontrarla?

L: primero no me digas señor pensó que quedo claro desde hace tiempo- se detuvo por que le costaba admitirlo- no se pero no dejaremos de buscarla

Santana solo sonrió derrotada por que no sabia que pensar deseaba que pudiera ser cierto, cundo voltio a otro lado vio a el otro señor Berry pegando un cartel se veía totalmente acabado no sabia como podía hacerlo su cuerpo lo demostraba pero su actitud seguía siendo la misma, de un momento a otro santana vio como caía

S:señor Hiram-Leroy voltio y salió corriendo junto con santana al llegar su lado vieron que tenia toda la cara llena de sangre

L:mi amor que te pasa- decía con voz temblorosa no podía estar pasándole esto, Hiram no contestaba y eso lo hacia ponerse mas nervioso- contesta por favor no me dejes tu también-santana había llamado a la ambulancia

Al llegar al hospital tuvieron que darle un tranquilizante a Leroy por que no podía calmarse, santana se estaba sintiendo culpable por no a ver hecho nada cundo salió un doctor

D:Leroy lo siento-dijo sintiendo el dolor de uno de sus amigos-le dije a Hiram que se cuidara pero no me izo caso

L:¿Qué tiene? No a dicho nada-decía con cara de incredulidad

D:no te lo dijo creía que si ,lo siento que te tengas que entrar así pero Hiram tiene leucemia –Leroy comenzó a llorar- y esta muy avanzada debido a su falta de cuidados

L:se va a salvar-decía con un dejo de tristeza, el doctor no pudo ver a la cara a su amigo

D:sabes que en estos casos nada es seguro lo único que te puedo decir es que are todo lo que este en mis manos para salvarlo-sentía que lo tenia que decir- Leroy siento decirte esto pero Hiram necesita una operación que cuesta trescientos mil dólares

L:no tengo esa cantidad-dijo cayéndose de rodillas todos sus ahorros se habían ido en la búsqueda de Rachel

D:mas pronto lo hagamos mas probabilidades tendrá Hiram –con eso se fue dejando a un desolado Leroy

L:¿Qué voy a hacer?—decía una y otra ves mientras las lagrimas se le salían por los ojos , santana solo pudo estar a su lado


	19. Chapter 19

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía

**Capitulo 19 No Me Arrebates La Vida**

**La vida da muchas vueltas a veces estas arriba y otras abajo por ello un día podrías estar tocado el cielo y al siguiente estar preso en las profundidades del infierno solo hay que entender que la vida tiene su misterio**

Rachel y Quinn regresaban a la casa pero al entrar no esperaban que alguien estuviera allí y menos a quien se encontraron era judy Fabray. No tenían ni idea de que decir pero no izo falta llaqué judy fue la que hablo primero

J:se que no soy bienvenida aquí- decía por la mirada que estaba recibiendo de su hija pero eso no la iba a detener solo crearía las cosas un poco mas interesantes de lo que había previsto

Q:no se que te aria pensar eso madre- su voz iba cargada de sarcasmo –pero ya que estas aquí tu dirás- Rachel se escondía detrás de Quinn por que no confiaba en la mujer desde lo sucedido en la mansión Fabray

J:solo quería venir a disculparme con ustedes, en especial contigo Rachel- decía arrepentida por ello Rachel se decidió a salir de su escondite , pero por dentro judy se estaba muriendo del coraje nuca se había tenido que disculpar por nada en la vida pero para sus planes tenia que hacerlo después de todo no quería perder el control que tenia sobre Quinn- no se que me pasa pero cuando bebo no tengo el control de mi, Quinn tu tienes que comprenderme verdad

Quinn solo la miraba , sabia siempre después de que lo hacia con ella solía disculparse con la mima escusa pero ahora era diferente no podía permitir que nada le pasara a Rachel por eso se mantendría firme

Q:gracias pero no tendrías que a verte molestado

J:perdóname hija en serio perdóname tu también Rachel yo- comenzó a llorar pero la verdad es que se estaba muriendo del asco por tener que actuar así, pero que mas daba-no puedo controlarlo no volverá a pasar pero por favor regresen a la casa

Q: eso si que no podrá ser madre no quiero que Rachel vuelva a pasar lo mimo- lo decía con un semblante frio y indiferente

J:por favor no me hagas esto, no se que hacer-dijo con desesperación fingida-yo tratare de buscar ayuda pero no me dejes sola- voltio a ver a Rachel que le pareció el punto mas frágil para intentar algo- por favor no me dejen sola

Rachel que asta el momento no había dicho nada sentía como se le partía el corazón al ver llorar a la mujer, y se pregunto que estaría pasando con sus padres en este momento, en todo ese tiempo no se había preguntado por ellos pero eso no significaba que no ele importaran solo que con todo lo que estaba viviendo con el desprecio de los del club glee y el abandono constante de sus padres pero no los podía culpar ya que estaban asiendo lo mejor posible para darle lo mejor que podían aunque no fuera mucho, y ahora que lo pensaba sus padres estarían sufriendo por ella como había sido tan inconsciente y no a ver pensado en ellos

Judy estaba viendo la indecisión en el rostro de Rachel y decidió aprovechar lo mejor posible esa situación quien era ella para negarse ante esta oportunidad que la ingenua de esta niña le estaba dando

J:yo sola no puedo se que volveré a beber por que no tengo nada pero si regresan prometo hacer todo para que no vuelva a suceder – para darle mas realismo a lo que según estaba sintiendo se arrodillo y comenzó a sollozar, pero por dentro estaba con una sonrisa sínica por que sabia que le había ganado a su hija si no regresaba por ella regresaría por Rachel- tal vez a no valga la pena vivir – Rachel al escuchar lo ultimo dijo

R:creo que dice la verdad vamos con ella te necesita- judy esta feliz esta idiota había sido mas fácil de lo que ella creía

Q:pero Rachel no podemos regresar- sabia que su madre solo estaba fingiendo , pero al verla ten arrepentida tenia sus dudas

R:por favor-solo pensaba en que Quinn se sentiría muy mal si algo malo le llegara a suceder – es tu madre

Q:pero…-la corto antes de que pusiera otro pero

R:no pasara nada –dijo abrazándola por fin Quinn pudo ceder, Rachel pasando por su oído le susurro-muchas gracias mi amor

Horas des pues

Quinn no podía entender como había permitido que volvieran a la mansión Fabray sabia los alcances que podría tener su madre pero la mirada de Rachel la había desarmado por completo haciéndola perder su juicio pero de si algo estaba segura era de que no la volvería a dejar sola si su madre estaba cerca.

al poder distinguir la mansión Fabray Rachel estaba nerviosa , y no sabia que hacer para dejar de estarlo, asta que recordó de que tenia que hablar con Quinn para ver si le daba permiso de poder llamar a sus padres, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho por que sabia que Quinn sabría entenderla. Al bajar del coche se encontró siendo mas torpe de lo que habitual por lo cual Quinn se preocupo y le pregunto

Q: ¿estas bien cariño?-dijo con la mirada tratando de encontrar fuera de lugar de Rachel

R:estoy bien Quinn no hace falta que te preocupes es solo que-se detuvo por que no supo como decírselo

Q:que pasa dime

R:es solo que no he hablado con mis padres en un largo tiempo y me siento muy mal por que no se si están bien o mal, realmente nuca pensé en lo que les estaba sucediendo ellos soy una total egoísta- dijo refugiándose en los brazos de Quinn y comenzando a sollozar

Q:no digas eso-lo decía abrazándola lo mas fuerte que podía- pero si es eso es mejor tarde que nuca,- Quinn saco de su bolsillo su celular – ten para que llames y veas que pasa

Rachel primero llamo al celular de su papa pero no contesto o que la izo llamar a su papi pero lo mismo no contesto intento llamar a la casa pero nada, parecía que no se habían dado cuenta que faltaba ella eso la izo pensar que ni siquiera sus padres podrían interesarse bajo un poco con ella con una mirada tratando de ocultar su desilusión

R:gracias Quinn-dijo sintiéndose perdida ¿tal vez la habían remplazado?¿quizá simplemente no le aportaba a ninguno de los dos? Siguió pensado en lo que había pasado

Q:que paso ¿algo malo?-dijo preocupa, Rachel la abrazo y pensó que por lo menos era importante para alguien, Rachel solo pudo negar con la cabeza-bien vamos adentro

Cuando entraron Rachel pudo sentir unos brazos que la tomaron justo cuando estaba entrando Quinn también se sorprendió un poco pero no pudo dejar de sentir celos cuando vio como le sonreía

C:por que te fuiste sin despedirte-decía emocionada por poder ver a Rachel otra vez

R:pues veras- pero Charlie hablo antes de que terminara

C:no hace falta que me des explicaciones solo me alegra poder volver a verte

Q: siento interrumpir pero Rachel y yo estamos cansadas por el viaje así que si no te importa quítate-dijo jalando a Rachel para salir, pero Rachel no la dejo-por favor ven –Rachel voltio a ver a Charlie

R:lo siento- dijo apenada

C:no importa ve-decía decaída-será en otro momento

Con eso Quinn no espero mas, Rachel estaba totalmente confundida por la actitud de la rubia siempre había sido tan dulce pero la Quinn que vio ahora solo había demostrado frialdad frente a su hermana, Quinn sabia que no podía ser así pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de que hablara con su hermana en realidad no le agradaba , ni cualquier otra persona que intentara arrebatarle a Rachel al llegar a la habitación

R:por que hiciste eso Quinn – decía tratando de encontrar una situación lógica para el comportamiento de su rubia

Q:es que simple mente no puedo soportar como te ve- decía nerviosa por que le costaba admitir que se sentía tan insegura con ella, que sentía como que alguien se la iba a quitar y que con ello no tendría una razón para seguir viviendo-como si quisiera arrancarte de mi por eso simplemente no puedo soportarlo-las palabras habían salido solas y se sentía tan bien

R:Quinn nadie me va a separar de tu lado-dijo sabiendo que nada haría que dejara a Quinn o al menos es lo que le gustaba pensar

Q:me lo prometes-dijo con la voz insegura de una niña

R:te lo prometo Quinn es mas te lo juro-Rachel se pregunto como podría hacerlo si Quinn poco a poco se había convertido en esencial para su vida

Cada una se fue a su habitación pensando en lo que estaría por venir pero que sabían que podían superarlo, a la mañana siguiente como era sábado y no tenia que trabajar Quinn le dijo que por que no iban al club , Rachel no muy segura acepto ir , de camino comenzaron a escuchar música y Rachel se puso a cantar

Q:sabes tienes una hermosa voz-dijo cautivada por su voz y por como el rostro se le iluminaba al cantar.

R:gracias-decía apenada por el cumplido que acababa de recibir

Q:no tienes por que agradecer si es la verdad-no podía dejar mirar a la joven morena

Después de eso no volvieron ha hablar no por que fuera incomodo sino por que la simple presencia de la otra bastaba para estar bien y eso era lo único que importaba. Cuando llegaron Quinn fue a los vestidores para cambiarse a un atuendo mas deportivo al salir Rachel la estaba esperando

R:que bien te ves-decía toda embobada por la rubia que tenia enfrente y mas a un con el leve sonrojo que le aparecía en las mejillas

Q:no se que decir-divertida por toda la situación

R:y bien ¿a que venimos? Si es que se puede saber- preguntaba divertida

Q:pues quiero que me veas ganar en el tenis-lo decía en forma de broma- la verdad es que no soportaba estar en la casa y se me ocurrió venir aquí no se si tu querías ir a otro lugar perdóname por no preguntarte primero

R: no pasa nada – dijo acariciándole el brazo- mejor vamos

Q:eres increíble lo sabias-sonreía por que no podía ser mas feliz

Las dos se fueron caminado a la cancha, Quinn encontró un oponente de tenis formidable casi le ganaba , pero la verdad es que no estaba poniendo mucho empeño por que se dedicaba mas a mirar Rachel, después de ganarle se acerco a Rachel que la esperaba con una sonrisa radiante

Q:ves como te dije venias a verme ganar - decía arrogante pero la verdad era que quería sacarle una sonrisa

R:que graciosa-se acerco la pequeña morocha y le dijo-creí ver que casi perdías o acaso vi mal jajaja- se reía en su cara, pero eso solo la divertía mas

Q:mejor me voy a bañar y vamos a comer te parece

R:claro te vas cobarde– cuando se alejo lo suficiente le grito-te amo-Quinn solo se voltio y le mando un beso con una sonrisa

Quinn se estaba bañando tranquila pensando en lo que aria después con Rachel hoy tenia que ser un día especial ya que después volverían a su rutina , pero no por eso dejaría de mostrarle cuan agradecida estaba de que entra en su vida, primero contactaría con sus padres por que el otro día se había quedado tan desilusionada al no encontrarlos tenia que arreglar eso no podía ser posible que no se preocuparan por su hija pero dejaría de pensar por el momento por que este día iba a ser especial para Rachel y para ella

La verdad que si ese día iba a hacer la diferencia pero no por lo que esperaba Quinn, mientras tras estaba bajo el agua unas manos la jalaron y antes de que abriera los ojos comenzó a besarla, Rachel la había ido buscar no podía ser mas perfecto pensó Quinn y comenzó a besarla con desesperación

Rachel se estaba comenzando a desespera Quinn estaba tardando demasía por que no buscarla pensó con una sonrisa picara y se encamino a las regaderas cundo llego vio que era enorme el lugar pero eso no la iba a detener, con una sonrisa siguió caminado pero lo que encontró izo que se le detuviera el corazón Quinn estaba besando a Anna , quería correr salir y no regresar nuca pero por algún motivo sus piernas no racionaban , cuando pudo hacerlo se tropezó y al levantarse vio la mirada de Quinn pero no se detuvo y salió corriendo mientras que sollozaba como había podido pensar que podía ser feliz

Quinn no reaccionaba no era a Rachel la que besaba era Anna como había podido ser tan idiota se regañaba a si mima tardo un momento en darse cuenta y trato de perseguirla pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda maldijo internamente y regreso para ponerse ropa solo rogo poder encontrar a Rachel

Rachel salió lo mejor que pudo todos no sabia a donde ir se sentía perdida asta que choco con alguien al levantarse trato de disculparse con esa persona pero cuando vio su rostro solo pudo abrázala

R:Charlie-decía mientras la abrazaba

C:que te pasa-decía preocupada por que no paraba de llorar Rachel , no contesto y siguió llorando, por lo que Charlie le tomo el rostro y con suavidad dijo- vamos te llevara a otro lugar

Después de un rato Charlie se paro en la playa esperando a que le dijera por que la había encontrado así pero Rachel no le decía nada

C:por favor Rachel dime que te pasa- en sus ojos solo mostraba preocupación, a lo que Rachel desvió su mirada-hey no puede ser tan malo –Rachel se veía tan vulnerable, tan linda que comenzó a acercarse para besarla, pero Rachel la detuvo

R:no puedo-y ahora volvía a llorar con mas fuerza-lo siento-lo dijo en un susurro

C:no pasa nada, mejor discúlpame tu-Rachel no podía mas y se lo dijo

R: vi como Quinn y Anna se besaban y eso me rompió el corazón-con Charlie era tan fácil hablar lo sabia desde que la conoció por ello pudo decirle lo que le pasaba

C:oh Rachel por eso estas así- Rachel solo volvió a desviar la mirada sabia que no le iba a gustar ayudar a su hermana pero no podía dejar a Rachel así-se que quizá me arrepienta oda la vida de esto pero tienes que hablar con Quinn

R:no puedo me duele recordar como las encontré –recordaba como la había encontrado desnudas y besándose

C:tienes que hablar con ella por que se cuan loca puede ser Anna de niñas siempre estaba persiguiendo a Quinn y no dudo que ella hecho que vieras lo que ella quería para conseguir a Quinn enserio Rachel esa mujer esta loca y no es por defender a Quinn me encantaría decirte que si que no le vulvas a hablar que-sabia que era lo que mas deseaba pero si de verdad quería una oportunidad con Rachel tenia que hacer las cosas bien- tan poco la quieras ver para que me puedas dar una oportunidad pero no esta bien que se así

R:yo no se hacer-decía poniendo sus manos en la cabeza

C:solo escúchala veras que es un mal entendido que esa loca provoco-esto lo dijo sin muchas ganas

R:grasias por hacer esto por mi y por Quinn

C:solo lo hago por ti, Quinn no me importa-le estaba siendo sincera-solo no quiero verte sufrir pero escúchame bien Rachel no me voy a rendir lograre que te enamores de mi, dejes a mi querida hermanita, pero por lo pronto vamos a aclarar las cosa- estaba decidida lograría que Rachel sintiera lo mismo que ella

Al llegar a la mansión Fabray esperaban encontrar a una Quinn desesperada pero a quien encontraron fue a judy que tenia una enorme sonrisa que a ninguna de las dos les gusto por eso decidieron irse a sus habitaciones lo mas rápido posible pero judy las detuvo

J:que no me van a saludar-decía burlona- Rachel tengo que hablar contigo

R:yo…yo- estaba nerviosa y tartamudeaba no quería estar a solas con la mujer

C:creo que Rachel no quiere madre- lo dijo por como se movía incomoda Rachel

J:creo que cambiaras de opinión cuando te diga que se trata de tus padre-decía toda vía con la sonrisa burlona

C:no creo que se el momento-pensaba que Rachel todavía se encontraba mal por lo de Quinn pero no conto con lo siguiente que dijo Rachel

R:yo voy a hablar con ella-lo dijo segura por que tenia curiosidad por lo que tenia que decirle

J:ven vamos a mi despacho

Rachel solo la siguió sabia que no debería a ver accedido pero ya estaba hecho tenia que averiguar que sabia de sus padres

R:que pasa con mis pares- decía impaciente, ya que estaba en el despacho

J:antes que todo cuanto quieres por dejar a mis hijas en paz-con una sonrisa dijo lo siguiente- para que lo entiendas mejor, para que tomes tus cosas y te largues

R:que esta diciendo- no podía creer lo que escuchaba

J:no creo que seas idiota niña quiero que desaparezcas y estoy dispuesta a pagarte lo que se necesario

R:no hay dinero que me haga alejarme de Quinn-decía segura

J:ni cinco millones de dólares-decía mostrándole el maletín lleno de dinero

R:ni eso- Rachel estaba apunto de salir cuando escucho

J:hay pobre de tu padre Hiram que va morir por no poder pagar la operación- Rachel voltio no creyendo lo que decía esta sínica mujer-y ni si quiera va a poder ver a su hija antes de morir que desdichado- decía con falsa tristeza

R:no es cierto lo que dice- no podía ser cierto estaba mintiendo, pero por que lloraba si todo era mentira-usted solo quiere que me vaya

J:si no me crees lee el expediente- lanzaba una carpeta que Rachel no tardo en tomar-ve que no te miento que tu papito va a morirse si no se opera

Al leerlo lo confirmo era verdad su padre iba a morí si no se operaba rápido y cuando vio la cantidad que costaba sabia que sus padres no podría pagarla pronto y moriría con lagrimas en los ojos vio a la mujer que tenia enfrente por que le hacia esto tenia que decidir entre la vida de su padre y el amor de Quinn por ello tomo la decisión que creyó mejor Quinn podría reponerse de su partida pero su padre moría si no lo hacia, no quería separarse de Quinn sentía como si le estuvieran arcando el alma como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sabia que siempre la amaría y esperaba que algún día pudiera perdonarla pero ahora tenia que irse con su padre

R:que tengo que hacer- lo dijo entre llanto

J:bueno irte en este momento y si llega mi quinnie o pregunta Charlie no les digas nada solo lárgate

R:esta bien- lo decía todavía llorando, en su rostro solo mostraba una gran tristeza

J:pues ya que estamos desacuerdo ten el boleto a lima y lárgate de mi casa –dijo con total desprecio-no te tardes mucho en agarra tus cosas el chofer te estará esperando para estar seguros de que si te hayas ido me entendiste ahora si vete que me molestas

Rachel salió de la habitación en un mar de lagrimas no podía volver a ver a Quinn se le estaba partiendo el corazón pero ello salvaría la vida de su padre eso era lo único que importaba solo desea que Quinn la entendiera

Rachel estaba metiendo sus cosas lo mas rápido que podía tenia que salir de allí lo antes posible no quería tener que encontrarse con Quinn pero el destino no estaba de su parte por que justo cuando estaba por terminar llego y la encontró asiendo la maleta

Q:no te vayas te suplico-con la mirada le suplicaba que no se fuera pero no podía quedarse su padre la revisitaba

Rachel no le contestaba por que sabia que no podía contenerse cuando Quinn trato de hacer que la mirara Rachel se voltio y siguió con lo suyo sentía como poco a poco su vida perdía sentido de cómo le arrancaban el corazón y lo destrozaban en mil pedazos Quinn intento voltearla pero no pudo

R:no Quinn , no hay vuelta atrás -al decirlo había muerto en vida pero Quinn seguía

Q:Rachel por favor no me dejes te necesito – decía entre lagrimas, Rachel no se atrevía a contestarle no podía por que sabia que si lo hacia se quedaría-lo que viste no es lo que parece- trataba de hacerla entender pero Rachel no le contestaba

R:no puedo quedarme-no voltio a verla cuando lo dijo por que no tendría el valor ya que estaba manteniendo sus lagrimas

Q:te necesito-rogaba mientras que sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos-te lo imploro no me dejes te amo-Rachel solo seguía metiendo sus cosas mientras se le partía el alma por ello no quería dejarla pero tenia que hacerlo no iba a permitir que su padre muriera aunque muriera de dolor por no tener a Quinn

Rachel final mete termino de arreglarlo todos sus recuerdos con Quinn estaban en esas dos maletas sin decir mas Rachel salió de la habitación y Quinn la siguió asta el recibidor pero antes de salir Rachel la detuvo y con la mirada le dijo que se quedara

Q:por favor que date mi amor –con eso cerro puerta Rachel y las dos comenzaron a llorar cada una aun lado de la puerta

Judy que veía todo se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción


	20. Chapter 20

se que esperaban que esta fuera una actualización pero no podía actualizar esta historia sin corregir algunos de los terribles errores ortográficos que tengo en la historia y ´por eso les pido que lo lean de nuevo para que puedan entender mejor la historia bueno para que la puedan leer bien

lo segundo es que en algunos capítulos les agregue cosas que no tenían y en otros solo corregí un poco la ortografía solo me queda decir que me gusto como termine ahora el capitulo 13 que fue el que mas solo por su final

lo otro seria que si pudieran leer el one-shot que acabo de escribir mientras corregía esta historia se que sonara loco por que no tiene que ver nada con devuélveme la libertad pero me divertí escribiéndola espero que a ustedes les guste a si se llama mi linda gatita es un fanfic faberry


End file.
